


The Letters

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pretend Relationship, fluffy fun, funny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak still lives at home with her Mom and two sisters. She has a job she loves and no love life. Until, the letters she wrote to the guys she has loved start arriving to their homes without HER mailing them. </p><p>**Based on the Jenny Han book "To all the boys I've loved before"</p><p>I own nothing but the idea to smash these stories together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly putting down the foundation but I hope the interaction between Felicity and Oliver make the first chapter worth it and you decide to come back!

Felicity Smoak has a normal life with a distinct lack of a LOVE LIFE. She is mostly fine with this fact. She still lives at home with her Mom, Donna Smoak or more precisely Dr. Donna Smoak. She has an older sister (still currently at home but moving out soon), Helena. Felicity and Helena are two years apart in age. They've grown up especially close since their father passed away. They have a much younger sister, Sin. She is the baby of the family and the apple of everyone's eye. Including the boy across the street. The boy all the Smoak girls love: Tommy Merlyn. 

Felicity comes in from work, as she normally does and finds her sister, Helena on the couch making out with her boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn. She rolls her eyes, "Innocent bystander here!" The two pull apart, "Hey Lis." Tommy says while Helena just gives her a look. A look that says 'get lost' sis. Felicity gets the hint and grabs a quick snack and heads upstairs to her room. Felicity decides to change, before she eats. Felicity is also known for making messes. That and having no brain to mouth filter are sort of her thing, and not in the good way. She goes into her closet and pulls down a sweatshirt. As she is pulling it out a hatbox falls on her head. She throws the sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants on then sits on her floor with the box. 

She looks to make sure her door is locked before she opens the box. This box was a gift from her dad, Anthony, before he died. He told her to keep her treasures in it and she has. He would always tell her it was important to have things that remind you of the special moments and people in your life. She smiles at the memory of her Dad. He was a great guy. She slowly pulls the lid off and looks inside. The one thing she keeps hidden in here, the one thing no one can ever see are her letters. Every time, Felicity falls in love, she falls out of love...or forces herself to give up on the guy for various reasons. When that moment happens, she takes out pen and paper, then she writes him a letter. The letter will tell him why she fell for him and why she is over him. She then puts it in an envelop, seals it, addresses and puts a stamp on it. She never sends them. She puts them in this box, never to mail or open them again. It's like sealing her heart shut to that guy. She laughs, puts the lid back on and puts it back in it's spot. She knows it's childish, but to her it is a way to move on that has a physical representation of moving on. No one will ever see them but her so what's the problem?

An hour later, there is a knock on her door. Felicity had lost herself in her latest bit of code. She hops off her bed, unlocks the door and opens it to find her older sister. "Yeah?" 

"You need to help with dinner. After next week, I won't be here anymore to do it for you." Felicity's heart clenches. Helena took a job in Scotland. She is a financial planner and is moving there for a two year contract. Felicity still can't believe Helena is going so far away from her family and from Tommy. If he were hers, Felicity would never leave him. Of course, he isn't. He is Helena's and has been for years. He was Felicity's friend first and she did fall for him first. He took one look at Helena and well, it was true love she guesses. Felicity follows Helena downstairs where she has already started making dinner. 

Felicity watches her sister make the chicken dinner. She is a good observer not such a good cooker..or helper. Whatever. Helena was making baked chicken with rice and steamed vegetables. Felicity knows she will need to know how to do this kind of dinner. She eyes it all suspiciously...she will never be able to do it. Who are they kidding, just hand her take out menus and be done with it. Then she remembers Sin. Her little sister needs home cooked meals and normalcy. Felicity sighs. She can and will do this...probably. 

"Felicity when I leave..you know you have to take care of Sin and Mom, right? Mom is-- she's not that good at household stuff. She is an excellent doctor, but a terrible homemaker." Both girls giggle thinking about their Mom's lack of domestic skills. Donna Smoak was an OB/GYN and the best one in the city. She her domestic skills were lacking in the on time, cooking, baking and generally remembering she has daughters. She would also forget to pick up her youngest daughter. That's why Helena has been doing it since Sin started school. The older girls pick up the slack. Or more precisely, Helena has done it. 

"I know, Helena. Pick up Sin, cook and make sure Sin has a normal homelife. Help with her homework and don't let her get away with her shenanigans. Got it."

"You can't just bury yourself in code and forget her, Felicity. You also need to focus on getting a life yourself. You're too old to sit home all the time...and too young to do it, too." Felicity rolls her eyes. To her big sister, every moment of every day should be filled with "doing something". And by something Helena meant going OUT and doing things. Helena works 65 hour weeks. She volunteers at a nursing home and still finds time for Tommy. Felicity, on the other hand, likes to stay home and write code, read books or watch tv. All of which is unacceptable to Helena. 

Helena didn't care that Felicity graduated from MIT (with both her bachelor's and Master's by 22), She didn't care that she was a Mensa member or a genius. Helena thought Felicity was wasting her good years and her potential. Felicity felt like she earned the right to rest and relax. Felicity has a stressful job she is overqualified for and doesn't want to spend her free time stressing over things like guys and volunteer hours.

Felicity notices Helena has stopped cooking. She seems sad, "You okay?" Helena startles. Never looking at Felicity, "Yeah. I just broke up with Tommy." Felicity's jaw hits the ground, "Why?" Helena shrugs, "I'm leaving for two years...it'd never work."

"You're coming home though--for Thanksgiving and Christmas!" Helena shakes her head, "Only Christmas. They don't celebrate our Thanksgiving." Felicity's mouth makes an O shape. That's true, they don't. "You two could make it work. Tommy is practically family." Helena huffs, "I know that...it's better this way. Don't tell Mom or Sin. I'll do it when I'm ready." Felicity nods. She'd never tell her sister's secret. 

 

******************************************************************

A week passes all too quickly. It's the morning that they're all going to take Helena to the airport. Donna is weepy. Sin is angry and Felicity is worried. Helena is excited. This is the Smoak women. At the airport, Donna wants to see her daughter off but Helena insists they leave her at the main entrance, alone. She doesn't want one of those airport goodbyes. Donna hugs her daughter and gets in the car. Next, Sin gives her oldest sister a big hug, begs her to stay. When Helena gently tells her she can't, Sin hugs her again and gets in the car. Last is Felicity, "Listen Felicity, I know it's hard but you can do this. You can take care of them. Have fun! Be young!" Helena pulls her into a hug and then releases her. Felicity watches her sister set off on her biggest adventure yet. She walks to the car and the three remaining Smoak women go home to a quieter, lonelier home. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon, it's Monday. Today is the day Felicity starts being the grownup. First she has to get Sin up, fed and to school. Not an easy task. Sin is a moody teen. They are finally out the door and only ten minutes late. Felicity gets Sin to school and is on her way into the office when there is a disturbing noise. Then her car starts shaking, "Shit! A flat. This is why I prefer the bus..." She signals and pulls the car off to the side. She unlatches the trunk and starts pulling out the required equipment to change the tire. It's then she realizes she doesn't have a spare tire. Great. How could responsible, mature, always prepared Helena NOT have a spare? 

She is about to start reloading and calling...someone, anyone when she hears a car behind her. She turns. Oliver Queen. Crap. Oliver Queen, is one of the most handsome men in America. Really. People magazine picked him as one of their fifty most beautiful people. Twice. He was her friend in middle school and high school. Then, well he wasn't. He was Laurel Lance's boyfriend, her property and she made sure everyone knew it. 

He's getting out she notices. Double crap, "Hey need some help?" 

She looks from him to the trunk, "Do you have an extra spare tire? Because...my sister doesn't have one..." Oliver laughs, "No afraid not..and if I did..I don't think it'd fit your little tiny car." 

"Hey! Don't knock the car...it's not mine but still..." He laughs and holds out his hand, "Felicity, right?" She nods then takes his hand, "I know who you are..you're Oliver Queen..handsome high school hockey player. College educated while managing to minor in partying..later becoming the playboy of Starling City..we were friends once then we weren't... and now...my boss." He looks surprised and impressed. "I didn't think you'd remember me..."

"You're kinda hard to forget." He blushes as does she. Then a horn honks. "Sorry...Laurel..I had to give her a ride to the office." He holds up his hand signals a minute. "Do you need a ride or me to call someone? Triple A?" She shakes her head, "No..you could just tell my boss I'm gonna be a bit late." They both laugh, "Will do...you're sure you're okay? I can wait or drop her off and come back?" She eyes him suspiciously as Laurel honks the horn again, "You better go." He walks backwards to the car a few steps smiling then turns to the car and gets in. He waves and she returns it. Laurel sticks her nose in the air and ignores her. Some things never change. 

Felicity pulls out her phone to call Tommy. He answers on the second ring, "Felicity?" 

"Yeah..um...I have a flat and Helena's car doesn't have a spare can you come get me?" He laughs, "Yeah. And I'll call to get you towed." She sighs in relief, "Thanks Tommy! You're the best." Tommy arrives ten minutes later followed closely by the tow truck. He gets out and comes over to where she is sitting on the curb. She stands and Tommy embraces her. It's silly to be this upset over a car. She doesn't drive because she has always had a deep fear of getting stranded and now it has happened. 

"How long have you been here?" She shrugs, "Awhile. Oliver Queen actually stopped!" Tommy makes a face. They were friends once upon a time, they were all friends in high school but a lot has changed since then. It all changed the summer between 10th and 11th grade. 

"Stay away from him, he's bad news." She looks at Tommy and for not the first time wonders what happened. They were best friends. Helena and Laurel are a year older than Tommy and Oliver. Two years older than Felicity and Sara, Laurel's sister. When they became seniors they stopped talking to the girls but both started dating Tommy and Oliver respectfully. Oliver and Laurel have been on and off through the years. Tommy and Helena were steady like the sea until...well, recently. 

He takes her to pick up Sin. They arrive at the school and Sin sees them together and her whole demeanor changes. She is short with Tommy which never happens. The Four Smoak women adore Tommy Merlyn like no other man...well, none since their Dad and husband passed away. Once Tommy drops them off, Sin storms into the house. Felicity shrugs at Tommy who tells her, "Chin up, Middle Smoak." He waves and she walks inside.

When Felicity gets inside Sin is waiting, "You're stealing him from me!" Felicity has no idea and the shock is written all over her face. Sin rarely yells at anyone least of all Felicity. "Who? Who am I stealing?" 

"Tommy! He's my friend. I love him." Felicity smiles and sadly Sin thinks she making fun of her, "You think I'm a stupid little girl don't you? That he could never looked at Small Smoak like she's a girl!" 

Felicity goes to hug her sister and wishing that Helena were here. She knows how to handle these things much better. "No. I promise. I was wishing Helena was here." 

"Why so she could have Tommy still?" Felicity shakes her head. "No because I am not sure how to handle your crush and I don't want to do anything wrong." She knew she said the wrong thing by the look on Sin's face. Crap...Sin stormed off. Felicity put her hand to head and sighed. She should start dinner and try to figure out how to handle Sin and her love for one Tommy Merlyn. 

 

Later that evening Sin seemed better. Tommy even came over for dinner with the remaining Smoak's. He was charming as always and Felicity paid special heed to not seem overly friendly or to be stealing him from Sin. After dinner, Sin and Donna went to do dishes while Felicity walked Tommy out. Once they were on the front porch, Tommy who was in the lead turned to Felicity, "Thanks for letting me come to dinner..you know things with my Dad are..strained. I hate still living at home."

"me too.." she whispers not wanting Donna or Sin to know. 

"You have an excuse! You're needed. I'm just--trapped by guilt." Tommy says sadly. He looks over at the huge house he shares with his Dad. "Hey. You need a ride downtown tomorrow? For work?" She nods, "Yeah. I guess. Could you take Sin to school?" 

He smiles brightly. The Tommy Merlyn panty dropper smile as Felicity calls it (in her head). "I would love to escort the two youngest Smoak girls wherever they need to go!" He hugs her and kisses her cheek. Felicity turns to see Sin who isn't happy. Great. 

```````````````````````````````````````````

The next few days were mostly normal. Or the new normal sans Helena. She has used Skype to talk to the family three times. Tommy has come over for dinner twice and quickly exited when Helena's calls come through. Work is work. It has been more stressful since Queen Consolidated is merging with Merlyn Global. She has more idiots or executives as they like to be called, requesting IT support. This also means Tommy will soon be roaming the same halls as she. Felicity is excited to have a real friend at work.

She is exiting the cafeteria when Oliver Queen crosses her path. He sees her and doubles back. She thinks he must be looking for someone else, "Smoak.." She turns to where he is in the middle of the empty corridor, "Yes?" He grabs her arm and pulls her to the side. He takes a deep breath and looks her in the eyes. Before he can speak she does (unfortunately), "Wow your eyes are still really, really blue.." She shakes her head, "Oh uhhhh..Sorry. You were saying?" He is smirking, "I'm not an asshole. I don't use my charm to drop girl's panties at will and I sure as hell don't..what was the phrase hump and dump them.." Felicity feels her face turning red, "I NEVER said you did! Ever!" She moves to walk around him when he pulls her right back. 

"Yes. You did." She shakes her head, "No. I did not! I wouldn't. I couldn't...how would I know.." He takes something out of his inside breast pocket of his suit jacket, "You did in the letter you sent me." She sees her pink stationary. She sees her handwriting on the letter addressed to him. The letter that should be sitting in her hat box on the top shelf of her closet. Oh god...this could not be happening. She hears her heart beating erratically in her ears. She feels suddenly cold and hot at the same time. Is this a heart attack?

He steps closer, "I am sorry though.." She still looking at the letter he is holding between his fingers. She cuts up to his eyes and back to the letter. "Sorry..for what?" He has nice fingers...long...lean..she gulps. He smirks again. He takes his other hand and lifts her chin, "For being the first guy to make out with you...the first to really kiss you, to really touch you" he steps closer and lowers his head and voice, "For not touching you the way you wanted me too...for not knowing you DID want me every bit as much as I wanted you that night." Her mouth drops. He pushes it closed with his index finger.  
He turns to walk away. He's made it five steps before she catches up to him, "I want my letter back!" He shakes his head and puts it back in his pocket, "Nope. I want to keep it. It and you...are going to star in ALL my fantasies...for now." 

She feels the flames through her traitorous body and she knows she is turning red, "For now?" She mumbles. He smiles, "For now...until I convince you to let me try again.."  
"Trrrryyy? Try what?" She isn't sure she is following this. She thinks she may be hallucinating or perhaps she did actually die of embarrassment? Oliver Queen did not just--no, no way. 

"How was it you put it in your letter...make you walk bow legged and forget your own name.." Oh god, please let the floor open up and swallow her. Please let this be a nightmare like when you think you're naked in the office and your only dreaming. "I think that'd be MY dream Ms Smoak.." That brings her back to reality.

"You have a girlfriend. A very beautiful, very possessive girlfriend..and I don't--I won't be the other woman, so give me my letter back." He crosses his arms and still has that self assured smirk on his face. "We broke up. Right after we saw you on the side of the road. We'd been fighting about it when I saw you. It was kismet." 

Felicity rolls her eyes, "You and Laurel Lance have been breaking up and getting back together since high school. You'll be back together by Halloween." She is laughing. He is not. "No. This time it's for good. I want to be free of that crazy train." She is about to argue with him when she sees her boss, "Smoak! We have work to do." She holds out her hand for the letter. He just looks at it then at her face and shakes his head. 

That afternoon, she pleads a headache and is let go early. Felicity takes the bus home after begging Tommy to pick up Sin. She runs in the house, up the stairs and into her room. She throws open her closet door. The hat box is gone. The letters are gone. Oh no. What if the other guys received theirs too. What if...oh god, what if Tommy got his?


	2. Oliver's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver receives the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos or commented! 
> 
> Here is chapter 2. This letter takes place in the middle of chapter one. Let me explain..This is Oliver's pov. This is when he gets the letter and his reactions are in the parentheses. I hope it's not confusing. I just wanted Oliver's reaction and I wanted all of you to read the letter.

Oliver walked in the door of his family home a free man. Oliver had cut the ties that bind him to Laurel. He was so done with Laurel Lance. He had told her and she had accepted it. He knew she was seeing a partner at her law firm. He confronted her and she didn't deny it. She thought dating someone more mature was a better fit. She also thought Oliver was too immature to understand her. He didn't care that she was seeing someone else, cheating on him, he just wanted to be free of her and all the baggage she entailed. Seeing Felicity Smoak on the side of the road had to be a sign from the fates that he was doing the right thing. Felicity. She could still make him smile. He thought back to her worried face and how she babbled. He has missed those babbles.

In high school, he had a crush on her. It was more than a crush, he had been in love with her. He wasn't sure it was at all past tense. She was a year younger and the prettiest girl in their school. He'd done everything he could to impress her or everything a teenage Oliver thought would impress her. The things he did were not things that impress a girl like Felicity Smoak, they impressed girls like Laurel. Girls who wanted his last name not him. Oliver spent his senior year drinking, sleeping around and being a jackass. Felicity was impressed with boys like Tommy Merlyn, sweet, dependable, nice guy, faithful and never says a bad thing, that was Tommy or the Tommy that Felicity knows. Oliver laughed bitterly. The Tommy that Oliver knew is the guy who knew Oliver was in love with Felicity Smoak and he did everything he could to keep Oliver away from her. Then he turned Felicity against Oliver. 

Oliver is in the kitchen eating some leftovers when his sister comes in, "You got a letter. A real letter from a girl." Oliver stops his fork half way to his mouth, "What?" Thea runs out of the room and comes back with a soft pink colored envelope. She hands it to him. He wants to rip it open right then and there. He knows that handwriting, it's Felicity Smoak. It also has her return address. He'd been to her home a few times when they were friends. He liked her Mom. She was funny and sweet.The letter takes him back to the notes they exchanged sometimes in high school when cell phones were banned. He kept them all. He would read them some nights when he was drunk and thinking about the mistakes he's made in his life. Letting her go is the biggest mistake of his life or letting Tommy come between them.

He finishes his dinner making small talk with Thea, who told him their Mom is out. Their parents divorced years ago. Their Mom is dating Walter Steele, a man who works at QC where both their parents still work, along with Oliver. Their Dad is married to his former assistant Isabel Rochev, who is Oliver's age and currently knocked up by dear old dad. The divorce and the amount of time Thea is left alone is why Oliver still lives at home. Someone needs to be there for her. After Oliver helps Thea with a school project and avoids answering questions about his letter. His sister is nosey when it comes to this type of thing. When she goes to chat with her friends online, he takes his letter upstairs to his room and reads it. He opens it slowly. He pulls it out and takes a deep breath before unfolding the pages. He cracks his neck then starts reading. He thinks he's prepared to read a letter from her...he is so very wrong. 

 

Dear Oliver

I love you..(his throat tightens...she loves him? what?)

 

I refuse to call you "ollie" it reminds me of that game those old people play in the movie "Cocoon". Sorry. I babble even when I write...This letter is to tell you that I love you. Or I did. I'm writing this to let it go..to let YOU go. My heart can't take loving you anymore, it hurts too much. (She DID love him? where was he? Had he known she loved him, he would have held on and never let go. Now, she's letting him go? He wants to scream no. Instead he walks over to the mini fridge in his room and pulls out some vodka. The good stuff from Russia. He takes a shot. He NEVER would hurt her. He has adored this girl since the day he met her).

I have loved you for a long time. It started when I was in seventh and you were in eighth grade. All the boys were picking on the girl in glasses and you made them stop. You told them to leave me alone and they did. My love grew... When I was in eighth grade and went to my first school dance you asked me to dance. When I told you I didn't know how and ran out crying you followed me. You were so sweet when I told you my Dad was dead and my Mom cried when I asked her to show me. Right there, behind the school you taught me to dance. I remember looking into your eyes and even in the crappy lighting and the moonlight they were the bluest eyes I have ever seen. And you smelled so good. You always smelled so good, you smelled especially good that night..not that you ever were stinky...Even after hockey or lacrosse, you smell so good. Another sign I need to let you go...who thinks other people's sweat smells good? Me. When it comes to you. That cannot be healthy.

(He is smiling. She is cute, adorable and completely unique. He remembers telling those guys to leave her alone. They did stop teasing her because they knew he'd kick their asses if they made her cry again. He gets up, goes across the room and takes another shot. He vividly remembers the night of the school dance. He asked her to dance and she started to cry. He thought he'd hurt her somehow. When she took off, he had to find her. He NEEDED to make it better. Seeing her sitting on the steps crying broke his heart. When she told him about her Dad he didn't know what to say. He had both of his parents alive, not that he saw his Dad that much. Then when he told her that he'd teach her...her face lit up.She smiled at him like he was her hero. He felt ten feet tall. Then he got to hold her and it was the best feeling in the world)

 

Freshman year you became my best friend. The guy who showed me around school. Who let me tag along with you and John. It was nice. I thought maybe you liked me like I like you. It was a great year until you started dating every girl... but me.. I knew then I was just the best friend. I thought that was enough...the night I saw you with some girl in the park. I went there to talk to you because I knew you hang out there..you were busy with her. It tore my heart apart. I knew then being your best friend wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing.

You were always so nice to me. Always making me smile. Always making sure I felt included. It would have been easier then if you were cold and mean. Then I could hate you. It would be so much easier if I could hate you. Why can't I hate you?

(Oliver's first thought is that he'd give anything for her. He could never hate her and it kills him she wants to hate him. Then he wonders what night at the park. Usually he had a sixth sense for when she was close by, he must have been--oh god. He wipes his hand down his face. No telling what she saw. 

He did date other girls. He wanted to make her jealous. Make her see what a catch he was and how girls wanted him. He was a jackass and an idiot in reality. He should have just bit the bullet and asked her out, but he was so scared. Scared of being rejected and scared of her knowing he isn't good enough for her. He goes back to the letter)

Sophomore year, you gave me my first kiss. I know that's late for a lot of girls but I wanted it to be special. I wish it could have been. That's not really true..it was special in a way because it was you. The first boy I loved..loved..I need to start using past tense. It wasn't special because afterwards you didn't talk to me. You didn't even look at me. You turned away and told me to get out. You stole my first kiss. You told all the boys I wasn't good at it. That I was a sloppy kisser. That's when I knew I was a joke..our kiss was a joke. I was just the silly girl with a crush on the most gorgeous guy in school. I was starting to hate you.... 

I was wrong, it isn't easier.

 

(This time Oliver gets the bottle of vodka and brings it over to his bed and sits down. When he drew her name for seven minutes in heaven, he was certain he would be in heaven. And he was until, his dick decided to spring to attention. He was afraid she'd see it or feel it and be repulsed. He was her friend and at that age he thought he should be able to control his dick. He laughs at how young and stupid he was. He didn't talk to her after because he knew his voice would betray how he felt and his eyes would show it. All he wanted was her. He was in love with her. He takes a swig. 

He's still a bastard because it thrills him to know he was her first kiss. He didn't mean to steal it. Had he known it was her first...he'd like to think he'd done something different but in truth, he doesn't know. He was so eager to feel her lips, to taste her..and he was young. He takes another swig.

He did tell the others she was a bad and sloppy kisser. He did it to so they would stay away from her. She was his. In his mind she was his. He didn't want the competition and he didn't want them pawing her. He had no idea...okay, he knew it might hurt her but he knew they would hurt her too. He was a jerk, he knows this for a fact. She is very wrong about one thing, she wasn't a joke to him..she was everything. Everything good in his world. He would spend time with her and his parents affairs didn't matter, his inability to make his parents proud of him didn't matter, the pressure of being the Queen Heir didn't matter.... His money, his fame and his sports prowess didn't matter to her. Only him. He was most himself when he was around her. He chugs some of the vodka. He knows he'll be hungover tomorrow. He's fine with it)

Then came the summer before my Junior year. (oh god...that night..that party. it changed his whole world).

You had that pool party. I was so excited to be invited. You had hardly spoken to me all summer. There I was and then there you were. I knew you were drunk, but I didn't care. I just wanted to talk to you, to be around you. I only truly feel alive around you, Oliver Queen. How do you do that?  
("I don't know Felicity Smoak" he tells the empty room "...you have always been the same for me. How do YOU do it.")

I was beside the pool. It was dark out, so it was late. You took my hand and led me to the pool house. You had a whiskey bottle and were drinking straight from it. You threw yourself onto the sofa and I sat down next to you, we were the only two in the pool house. You moved closer, you smelled me, which should have been weird but it was so sexy and made me feel so..wanted... you leaned in and started to kiss me. You told me between kisses I was beautiful and special. What.a.joke.

(He remembers. He remembers seeing her standing there in that tiny suit. It had ties on her hips and her top ties were double knotted. They were a bitch to get undone. He remembers seeing her and the alcohol wasn't why he was drunk, she was. He leaned in to kiss her and he wanted more...more and more. He doesn't remember saying aloud that she was beautiful or special but he was thinking it. He was always thinking that).

You were still a great kisser.   
("You are hands down the best kisser I have ever had" He notes that he needs to stop talking to himself.)

I felt things I knew I shouldn't feel.   
(He couldn't argue with that or agree with it more. He takes another giant gulp of vodka)

You told me to stop you, but I couldn't. I knew I would do everything and anything with you. I didn't care about the consequences or what people would say or think. I just wanted to keep feeling what I was feeling when I was with you. Only with you...

(That is why he stopped. She would have been another girl that Ollie Queen fucked in his pool house. He couldn't do that to her, not her. Never her)

Do you even remember? ( He takes another drink, like he could forget? He has spent many nights like this: drinking and remembering the feel of her, remembering seeing her naked before him...)

Am I just another girl you got naked and then turned down? Or worse am I the only girl you, manwhore of the century, ever turned down?

(Felicity Smoak could never be just another girl to Oliver Queen. She is THE GIRL. He hangs his head, she is the only one he has ever turned down. She is the only one who has ever meant anything. The only one...she is so many times the "only one" for him. He takes some more vodka into his system)

You said you didn't have any pretty words for me but could show me how you felt...(Oliver looks at the bottle and contemplates going and getting another one. It's a two bottle kind of night)

I will never know why you stopped and now, I'm glad you did. I saw how your panty dropping smile would make all the girls--well drop their panties. I guess I need to be honest here; I'd heard about how you could make a girl walk bowlegged and forget her own name. I wanted that. I wanted that with you..because of you.Like I said, I'm glad you stopped now. I would have been another name on the list of conquests of Oliver Queen. When you would have been the one who owned my heart forever. You've spent your senior banging every girl in your class and mine. Now, I can move on. I wish you would realize that you don't need all those girls, the drugs, the drinking or partying.

( He stopped so she wouldn't be those things...he knew if he didn't stop she would be the target of the other guys on the team. She would have been ridiculed as the virginal girl who let him score. He couldn't destroy her. He thought maybe when he went away to college, he could come back a new man. He could be good enough for her. That she would be impressed. None of that happened. He did bang every girl he could while dating Laurel Lance. He was a jackass because he no longer cared. He denied himself the one girl he wanted. The only way to make it through the day was drugs and alcohol. She looked it at him with those sad, disappointed eyes and he couldn't run from that)

 

I think you're better than that, Oliver. (WHAT?)

 

You are better than Laurel Lance. You deserve better than her. You are better than the girls you have sex with and you are so much smarter than you let on. You're beautiful. I know it's not cool for a guy to be beautiful but you are. YOU are a good person Oliver Queen, with a huge heart and kind soul. It's sad that you've buried that person so deep that he may never see the light of day again. I really liked him. I loved him. I don't like who I see now. He's not someone I want to be around. I miss MY Oliver...not MY Oliver..but my Oliver...okay it sounds different in my head than it looks on paper. 

(Oliver reads this paragraph over and over. No one has ever believed in Oliver. No one has ever called him beautiful. Sexy, hot..but never beautiful. He swallows. How can she see all the parts he has always tried so hard to hide?)

I don't love you anymore. (He isn't sure but his eyes are burning and he may be crying. Or it could be the vodka)

Felicity M. Smoak

 

Oliver falls asleep with the letter on his chest. He dreams of the girl from high school. He dreams that he was completely different and hadn't wasted the last few years with Laurel. That he was married to Felicity. That she loved him every bit as much as he loves her. As he has always loved her.

When Oliver wakes up the next morning he decided to take the letter with him. He is going to confront her. Why would she send this to him now? Why? To rub in his face all the things he could have had, that he longs for everyday. Why is she being so cruel? 

That was his plan. It flew out the window when he saw her face and decided maybe just maybe he could find a way back into her life. When he sees those pretty pink lips and hears her babble, he remembers her writing about bowlegs and forgetting names. Challenge Accepted, Miss Smoak. Challenge Accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter...Tommy tells her he got her letter and she comes up with a plan to avoid dealing with her sister's ex boyfriend learning she was (is?) in love with him.


	3. boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy got his letter and Felicity isn't prepared to deal with it...so she does something unexpected with even more unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I am loving writing this story. I doubt it will stay very true to the book. I do have a question for all of you: Do you want Oliver's side of each chapter separate, just her point of view or a mix in each chapter. I was going to write it one and then the other but realized that may suck for the reader. Let me know if you have a preference. 
> 
> Please excuse the mistakes..I didn't edit it that much.

It had been two days since the office confrontation. In that time, every time Felicity Smoak saw Oliver Queen he smiled and not just any smile..this smile that seemed to tell her it was only for her. Felicity's heart would stop and she would have to remind herself he is a playboy and she is just the girl he can't have. The one who rejected him in a way. Even if, in reality he rejected her multiple times. It's not about her. It's about him and his massive ego. She is also determined to find out WHO sent her letter or letters. So far, no one else has told her they received their letter. She gives a silent thanks to whomever is the one in charge. 

Felicity enters the cafeteria hoping for a relaxing break. She sees Oliver eating with John. They were friends in school and now work together. Oliver's parents run the company but Oliver is training to takeover one day. That day can't come soon enough for most employees. John is his bodyguard. The family seems to think someone might want to abduct Oliver....in Felicity's mind they'd bring the annoying jerky back. She grabs a tray and starts picking out her food. She finds an isolated table and pulls out her tablet. She likes eating alone. No need to make small talk. She isn't good at small talk. 

She feels someone watching her. She looks around and her eyes land on Oliver. He smiles and does this tiny wave thing. She just does that head thing that she thinks means, hey or something. Hmm...she sure hopes thats what it means. She goes back to her salad and her book. Then she feels a tap on her shoulder. She steels herself thinking it's Oliver Queen. When she looks up he is across the room shooting daggers at her. What did she do? She looks up and it's Tommy Merlyn. A grin breaks out on her face. Tommy, someone she knows how to be around.

"May I sit?" She nods enthusiastically. "First day nerves, Merlyn?" He laughs, "Something like that. Dad is being an ass and the Queen's are being themselves, which isn't good.. How's your day?" She shrugs, "It's a Tuesday.." He makes a face. He starts eating his burger. 

"Any reason Queen keeps staring at us?" She looks over at him then back to Tommy, "None." 

"Middle Smoak.." Tommy always knows when she is scooting around the truth. She sighs and sits back in her chair. She puts her tablet down, "He got this letter. A letter from me." Tommy doesn't look as confused as he should look. She feels fear run through her. 

"Yeah...about that...I got a letter from you. I think we should talk about it.." In the future, when this moment is discussed Felicity will swear her salad was drugged or something. Oliver is moving towards the exit, "Oh Tommy...I need to go talk to Oliver." She starts putting her tablet away and packing up her tray. 

"Why?" He asks cautiously. 

"We're....we're..." Oh...Felicity don't do it, her inner monologue tells her. She promptly ignores inner monologue, "After he got his...we talked and now...we are seeing where things go...I gotta go Tommy." She runs up to Oliver who is by the doors of the cafeteria now. John is a few paces ahead of him. He looks back at her and--she jumps up into his arm and kisses him. He is shocked at first but thank goodness, she thinks, he kisses her back. He sits her down. She smiles, "Thanks for that." she walks past a slacked jawed, totally shocked and something else she can make out, Oliver Queen. "Anytime." She hopes he will let that go too. 

She runs to her cubicle and puts her head on her desk. Tommy got his letter too. What is she going to do? Tommy. Helena's Tommy now knows she loves him or did. DID love him. Get it right, Smoak. She decides to throw herself into work. She won't have to think about anything but the code she is writing. When she looks up again, it's to find Oliver standing in the entry of her cubicle. He is leaning against the side, "Hey." He smiles, "Hey...so that kiss?" Well, he's getting right to it, isn't he? I guess when you go for quantity over quality in life, that's how you proceed.

Felicity decides to just take the bull by the horns, as it were, "I kissed you...we can let that go, right?" He shakes his head and moves into her already tiny cube making it feel a lot smaller and suddenly hotter. He sits in the small chair she keeps in her cubicle for the rare visitor. "Why?"

"Why?" 

He sighs, "I'm not complaining. But. Why'd you kiss me?" She watches him carefully. He isn't making fun of her or being a jerk. He really wants to know. He is just curious. The question is how much truth does she tell him. She closes out her programs, "Can we just forget it?" 

"Don't think I can forget that kiss...sorry." He smiles at her. She knows he isn't sorry at all. She loves that smile, she sighs. It's the same smile from earlier.

"Tommy--he wanted to talk. He got his letter and I can't...I can't do that...talk about it... not with him. So, I sort of--maybe--might have implied we were seeing each other after you got yours so...hopefully he won't feel the need to talk about his letter." Oliver looks sick. Okay, she lied. It's horrible but it's not THAT bad. 

"You sent one to Tommy?" 

"NO. I didn't send them to anyone. I only wrote them...and no one was ever to read them!" 

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?" He looks away then back to her with a devious smile, "We're dating." Her mouth falls open. "I don't think so--you have girlfriend." A girlfriend Felicity forgot when she ran and jumped him. She frowns.

"HAD. We broke up, remember." Like she could forget perfect and gorgeous Laurel?

"You two break up all the time. You won't stay apart." She laughs. Not a full laugh but she does laugh. "Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen, will never stay apart. It's like they own one another's souls or something. 

"NO. No we don't. She definitely does not own me or my soul." Felicity is a little shocked about the tone of his voice. He's really angry and serious. He shakes his head and starts to speak again, in a much softer tone, "It's for good. I need to be free of her and she needs to bang a lawyer in her office." She looks at him over the rim of her glasses, "Seriously." He looks around with his eyes, "Y--yes. why?" She shrugs. They are just looking at each other when Tommy suddenly appears, "Middle Sm--what are you doing here?" Tommy asks Oliver. 

"Seeing my girlfriend. What are you doing here?" Tommy looks at her then to Oliver. He decides to ignore Oliver and speak to her, "You need a ride?" Oliver stands between her and Tommy, "I will give her a ride if she needs one." Felicity hopes they are talking about a ride home...well, mostly she hopes that. 

Tommy looks around Oliver, "I can give you a ride, we can pick up Sin and then talk." She gulps. She knows it is so very wrong, but she can't help it, "I'm sorry Tommy--Oliver is going to take me home and we can pick up Sin--if that's okay?" He nods never taking his eyes off Tommy. 

"Felicity--" She shakes her head and Tommy walks away. Oliver turns to her, "Ready to go?" She stands, "You don't actually have to take me. I can call a cab and get Sin myself." 

"I am not allowing my girlfriend to take a cab! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" She puts her hand on his chest, wow...that is..wow. That has gotten impossibly more firm since she last touched it. And she feels her face redden. "You do realize you aren't really my boyfriend..so i think we're good." She puts her coat on and packs up her bag. He takes it from her when she is done. He takes her elbow and leads her to the parking garage. She should tell him no. She should protest but she doesn't know what to say. Which she does believe is a first for her.

He helps her into the passenger seat. He walks around and slides behind the wheel. They aren't speaking. "Oliver thanks for today...I will talk to Tommy. He will hate me but...I'm going to face it. Eventually...or soon. I hope." Oliver looks over at her and then back to the road, "OR we can date?" As tempting as it is, it would be wrong. 

"It's wrong. We can't lie." Oliver is thinking. She is worrying her lip. 

"It's a great idea. You can keep your distance from Tommy and avoid the "talk". I can let Laurel know we are definitely over for good. It's perfect. We both get to avoid nasty entanglements." She thinks about it. He has a point. There will be no need to talk about the letter or Helena or how stupid she is if she is with someone else. Her sister will not be upset with her. She hates avoiding things and is normally one to hash things out but this is not something she wants to deal with, at least not yet. She's too overwhelmed.

"Okay." He looks over at her, shock clearly written across his face, "Really?" She nods. "But we need ground rules."

"Whatever you want." 

"Don't you want some rules?" He shrugs not taking his eyes off the road. 

"We take tonight and each come up with our ground rules. We each need to decide what we need out of this fake relationship." He laughs, "I've missed you, Felicity." She makes a funny face. He missed her? Then why did he walk away from her? 

They pull up at the middle school. She gets out to go get Sin. She was probably expecting Tommy's car. Felicity finds Sin and leads her to Oliver's car. She gets in the backseat of the small. "Sweet ride." She says from the backseat. 

"Oliver this is my little sister, Sin. Sin this is Oliver Queen." 

"Her boyfriend." Sin looks from Felicity to Oliver. Felicity is going to kill him. Sin doesn't need to be pulled into this. The car ride to their home is filled with Sin peppering Oliver with questions:

"Where did you two meet?" She asks enthusiastically.  
"School. We've been friends since we were about your age. You were really young the last time I saw you. " Felicity snorts but they both ignore her. 

"How long have you two been dating?"  
"Not long...though, I've waited to date since first met her." Felicity looks over at him with a look of shock and exasperation. He is good at playing people. He is so full of crap. Sin makes a squealing noise, "That's sweet." Felicity rolls her eyes. 

When they arrive home, Tommy is in his driveway washing his car. Sin is out of the car and over talking to Tommy before Felicity is out of the car. Felicity gets out and Oliver follows. He is on her side of the car and has her pinned between him and the car. "We need to make this look real." His lips brush her forehead. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He moves around his car as she steps away from the car. She waves to Tommy and heads in as Oliver pulls out of the driveway. She gets inside and wonders aloud, "How did life get so complicated so fast?" She runs upstairs to put away her stuff before starting dinner. This morning she was plain ole Felicity Smoak, now she is the pretend girlfriend of the hottest man in the city. The same one that has starred in all of our fantasies since she was twelve. The same one with an on again/ off again relationship with a she-devil who likes to make people miserable... How could this possibly blow up in her face?


	4. ..and then she KISSED me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Oliver's point of view of the kiss, his day and the beginning of their "pretend" relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you!!! It's a nice change from my other story. This is much lighter and fun.
> 
> Not too many people said they had a preference so I am not sure how I will write the rest of the story. If I do opposite view points from Felicity it will be harder since I think I'll need to do them for each guy who received a letter. Hmm...decisions, decisions.

Oliver Queen knew the second she walked into the cafeteria. He has always been able to tell when she is near, even when he pretends he doesn't. He watches her, he can't stop watching her. An another upside of his breakup with Laurel is that he can watch Felicity without her petty comments. He also notices the second she notices him. He smiles at her. She did not smile back at him. Oh, Smoak, you are making this so much more fun he thinks and smirks. The letter, the looks and now this...he is convinced that she isn't as over him as her letter claims.

"Oliver? Oliver!" He turns back to his best friend and current bodyguard, John Diggle. "What?" 

"You are staring at--is that Felicity Smoak? From school?" Oliver smiles at Digg, "Yes it is. You know she works here" John looks from Oliver to Felicity. "Yes, I do. I also know you have avoided her for years. What changed?" Oliver doesn't tell him the big change is he's free of Laurel. He never stopped looking, seeking her out; now he just isn't hiding it. He the past Laurel would comment or John would look worried and he'd pretend it was nothing. It's always a something. 

John looks at the woman in question and back to Oliver and starts shaking his head, "You are not getting on this merry go round again?..." John drops his head, "Oh no. You are...." John pulls out his phone and makes a voice note to buy more vodka. Lots of vodka. Oliver glares and Digg just shrugs, "We both know when you start looking at her, you start drinking and brooding. I believe in being prepared. I was a Boy Scout." 

"No you weren't!"

"I should have been." Oliver shrugs. This is probably true.   
He watches her as she finds a table off by herself. She doesn't seem to mind sitting by herself. He likes and admires that about her, she can sit there perfectly content with her own company. She's just reading, lost in her own little world. He smiles fondly. John snorts, but Oliver ignores him, lost in watching her until he sees: Tommy Merlyn approach her. He had spent most of the morning with Merlyn and his obnoxious father. He must make a noise, "Uh oh...the enemy is storming your...gate? girl?" John snickers. John doesn't understand the animosity between the two men. Oliver shoots a glare in his direction before returning it to Merlyn. It upsets Oliver how easily she smiles at Merlyn. How she is happy to see him. She always looks scared when Oliver approaches her. He hates that. She always has a suspicious look she tries to hide, but fails to completely conceal. The fear, the trepidation in her eyes, the false smile she gives him while Merlyn gets her bright eyes and gorgeous smile. The Asshole.

"We should start calling Merlyn, The Asshole." Oliver says to John. 

"Because Douchebag wasn't descriptive enough?" The two men enhange an amused smile. Both look back over to the table where Merlyn is making Felicity smile, then it drops. Interesting. Oliver sits up straighter. John's focus is on another table of employees. John hates when Oliver eats with the "normal folk" and not in his office or in the executive cafeteria.

He watches them for a few seconds and jealousy gets the best of him. It's running through his veins and pooling in his gut, churning and needing release. He decides to leave before he punches the other man, "Let's head out." John looks over at the table with the blonde, "On it." They clear their spots and head for the door. Oliver remembers a receipt in his pocket, a girl in accounting wrote her number on it, and he stops to toss it in the can. When he turns to look at Felicity one last time, she isn't at her table. Merlyn is looking at Oliver like he could kill him. 

He starts looking for her, she appears just before him. He starts to smile, but her look of determination worries him. Before he can ask about it, she propels herself into his arms and is hanging from his neck. He's shocked, but still manages to put his arms around her. He resists the urge to cup her ass, barely. Before he can ask her what is going on her beautiful, soft and silky lips are pressed to his. At first, he doesn't kiss her back. He's too surprised then she opens her mouth just a tiny bit and he's lost. He doesn't know why she is kissing him like her life depends on it and he doesn't care. He just hopes she never stops. He remembers these lips. This is his heaven.

When he moans and goes to take this up another notch, she is kissing him so why not? She releases her arms. She gracefully lands on her feet. She smiles up at him, "Th-thanks." 

He is stunned but recovers quickly, He gives her a cocky grin, "Anytime." With that she turns and flees. He watches her go, once again he is staring at Felicity Smoak's ass. Damn fine ass, that it is. He turns and sees Merlyn glaring at him. Oliver takes out his handkerchief and wipes her fuchsia lipstick from his mouth while smiling at Merlyn. "Eat shit, Merlyn." He knows he can't hear him. Maybe he reads lips? Oliver turns to head to his office. A huge grin on his face with John following him shaking his head with a smile. 

#############################

Oliver spends his afternoon wondering why she kissed him. He also keeps replaying the kiss on a loop in his head. 

John clears his throat, "What?" 

"Love sick puppy over her again, Queen?" Oliver just looks at his best friend. Digg was the one who found Oliver the night he went too far with Felicity. The night he wanted to go so much further. Oliver was in self destruct mode after he kicked her out. He couldn't believe he'd almost had sex with her in the family pool house. Sure, he'd had sex there a lot but she deserved better. A real bed for instance. Romance, flowers and him sober... Oliver able to take care of her and her needs not just get himself off. Digg was the one to calm him down. He was the one to pull Oliver together and get him out of the pool house. 

"Shut up, Digg." Oliver knows the man is worried and he gets it. Oliver had to sober up Digg and help him get back on track after Lyla left him. They get each other. "Oliver, I'm not saying not to go after the girl...but this one hurt you. She has the power to destroy you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not DOING anything. She kissed me." He's satisfied with his retort. "Yes. I'm aware. Then she left and you watched her like a starving man sitting before a steak dinner...." Digg crosses his arms and does his patented head tilt, the one that let's Oliver know truth bombs are incoming, take cover, "Then you saw Merlyn. Is this about Merlyn or the girl?" 

"The girl. Felicity. There is something about her, John. Something--I never let her go." Another nod from Digg. "Okay. Then go for it. Woo the girl, kiss the girl." Oliver looks at him with a smirk, "The baby....she's watching 'The Little Mermaid' lately." Oliver throws his head back laughing, "Sure Digg...the baby." John was a single father after Lyla realized stateside wasn't for her. She needs to be on the battlefield. 

"What do I do?" 

"Go ask her out? At least, talk to her." Oliver looks at the clock. He could go talk to her. "Aren't you coming?" 

"Really, Oliver? Do you need me to hold your dick why you pee too?" 

"Maybe...let's try.." 

John heads home while Oliver heads to her cubicle. When he gets there she is lost in her work. She is so beautiful. The way she is concentrating the way her tongue darts out every few seconds. She is breathtaking, he sighs. Busted. She catches him staring. He smiles at her, she doesn't really return it. He decides to just ask. He can't play games with her. "That kiss?" 

He sees her cringe. Okay, the best moment he's had in recent memory is cringeworthy to her. Great. Maybe John was right and he shouldn't go through this again. She starts explaining that Merlyn got a letter too. He wants to talk about his letter. She's been in love with Merlyn. Figures. He knows how hard Tommy worked to become her friend, to usurp Oliver's place in her life. He could really kill that bastard. He notices her face drop. He assumes his emotions are shining through. He needs to learn to control them around her. She picks up on everything.

He needs clarification, "You sent one to Tommy?" 

The good news is she didn't. She didn't send his either. The bad news it that Tommy didn't get a letter meant for him or anyone else. She loved Tommy or is she in love with him currently? Probably not, he's dating her sister or was. The best news is she lied to Merlyn and now he thinks they're dating. Score! He can work with this.

"Okay." He tells her. She is so adorable when she is confused. He smiles. She is definitely confused, "Okay what?"

"We're dating." He smiles his best, you know you love me, smile. 

"I don't think so--you have a girlfriend." Ugh. Why must she bring up Laurel when they are deciding to date? He really doesn't want Laurel anywhere near this thing he has with Felicity. Or what he hopes to have with her. 

"HAD. We broke up, remember?" He feels good about this. He is reminding her he is single. She is apparently single, this is good. Very good. Wait, why is she laughing? Something about Laurel owning his soul and them never breaking up. Oliver's blood begins to boil. He is so tired of everyone thinking they are the perfect couple. He is sick of it and of Laurel. Even Laurel, thinks she owns Oliver. No one owns Oliver Queen. No one.

After he clears the air about him and Laurel, she still doesn't look convinced. Damn. It may take him longer to convince her of this. He has reassured her it's for good and that hopefully clears the way for them to date. He is feeling good about this until Merlyn appears. Asshole. Yes, he is an asshole just for existing. The Asshole.

When Merlyn asks why Oliver is there, it is with glee and some amount of gloating he gets to reply, "Seeing my girlfriend." He loves how that flows off his tongue and wipes the smug look off Merlyn's face; that is until he sees Felicity. She seems worried. Then Merlyn spouts off about a ride home, "I'll give you a ride if you need one." He sees her blush and realizes where her mind is and that makes him even happier. He should be embarrassed but seeing that blush and that look he thinks she might want him as much as he wants her. It's a start.

After the ride discussion is over, after Merlyn implies they can TALK and Merlyn leaves he turns to his girl. HIS GIRL. Play it cool, Queen. Don't blow this. 

 

"Ready to go?" He asks. Alone time with her...and her sister. He may dance and he doesn't dance. She stands, "You don't actually have to take me. I can call a cab and get Sin myself." And give up his time with her? He doesn't think so. He also wants to get to see her sister, he's good at charming family. He feigns being insulted, "I am not allowing my girlfriend to take a cab! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" She puts her hand on his chest. He feels electric shock run through him where she touches him. He hears her mumble "wow". He watches, she has no idea she said that aloud. 

He sees the lust flare in her eyes. OH yeah, she wants him. Slow it down, you want love not a roll in the sheets. This is Felicity..not some club girl. Fe-li-ci-ty, he reminds himself. She's important. She means something. He takes a deep breath. She looks up at him. Oh those lips..Pull it out of the gutter, Quenn.

"You do realize you aren't really my boyfriend..soooo i think we're good." OUCH. Why not just shoot him with an arrow or gut him, damn. He sighs again. He watches her ready herself to leave. When she is done he takes her bag from her and escorts her to his car. He is taking her home. He is mildly surprised she doesn't argue. She is a scrappy thing, who normally argues about this stuff or did. They exit silently.

 

He is eternally grateful he and John didn't carpool today. Three would definitely be a crowd. Oliver keeps waiting for her to bolt. He can tell she wants to run. They make it to his car and he is relieved. He helps her into the passenger seat then heads around to the driver's seat. 

Once out of the parking garage she turns the conversation to Merlyn and her talking..."Or we could date." He counters her argument. He knows this will be a hard sell. She is an honest person. She is the type of person to meet things head on and to work through them. She tells him as much. 

He needs her to need this too. He just needs another chance to prove he is the guy for her. 

"It's a great idea. You can keep your distance from Tommy and avoid the "talk". I can let Laurel know we are definitely over for good. It's perfect. We both get to avoid nasty entanglements." She's thinking about it. He is doing cartwheels in his head. He's got her. 

"Okay."

"Really?" He is still surprised. Sure, he thought he had her but he was certain she would counter him with something less than dating. Although, that kiss was hot and non-dating people shouldn't and don't kiss like that. Except for them, apparently. 

"We need ground rules." He smiles, he will agree to almost anything. As long as he gets to date her. She offers to let him have some ground rules. He shrugs. His first thought is he doesn't need them, but then he thinks he can use this. They agree to take tonight and come up with their rules. She keeps throwing out the 'fake' word. He wishes she would stop, but her babble is worth it, "I've missed you, Felicity." He glances over at her and he think he sees hurt flash on her face. He has to look back at the road before he can fully read her emotions. 

They pick up her little sister. He hasn't seen Sin in years. She's grown into a lovely young girl. She asks him a lot of questions about his relationship with Felicity. He answers them as honestly as he can. He wants the Smoak women to like him. 

Then Sin hits him with a big one, "How long have you two been dating?" 

"Not long.." this is it. Time to own it. He smiles and chances a look to the backseat, "Though I've wanted to date her since I met her." He sees the look on Felicity face in his peripheral vision. She thinks he's lying. He was better at hiding his emotions as a kid then he thought. He wanted to date her since the day they met. 

Sin sighs dreamily, "That's sweet." Oliver doesn't know about sweet, but it is the truth. They arrive in the upscale neighborhood where the Smoak family lives. He pulls into the driveway. He notes Tommy Merlyn washing his car in the big driveway across the street. He clenches his jaw. He forgot they live so close to one another. Sin hops out and is over to Merlyn before he or Felicity can get out of the car. 

Oliver walks around her side. He pins her between him and the car. She looks confused and a bit worried. Is she scared of him? He wants to kiss her stupid. Instead he plays her game, "We need to make this look real." He tells her, looking over her head so he can't see her eyes. He's scared he'll see repulsion or pity. His lips brush her forehead. He wants her lips. He won't go there. They have an audience and their next kiss is just for them. He steps back, "I'll pick you up tomorrow." No way is he letting Merlyn take her to work. He heads around to the driver's side, gets in and drives away. He watches in his rearview mirror, he doesn't see her walk across the street. He hopes she went inside. Yes, he's a jealous bastard and he knows Merlyn will use everything to keep them apart.

 

After he spends time with Thea, he heads to his room. He needs to work on his ground rules. He is willing to bet hers are all about keeping space between them. His will be the opposite. He sits back on his bed, thinking. He needs her to think, at first, this is all about Merlyn and Laurel. He gets up and grabs his laptop. He will write and print up his ground rules. Everyone will be a means to convincing her to make this 'fake' relationship real. 

He starts typing his "rules"

Oliver's Ground Rules

We go out in public one night a weekend and twice during the week.  
WE eat lunch together at least 4 times a week (he will settle for two)  
Kissing is allowed.  
Hand holding required  
Work events and family dinners, they are always each other's date.

Oliver looks at the list. The usage of 'we' in relation to him and Felicity feels good. He knows he should add a lot more. He won't. It might scare her.

He is already mentally planning their weekend date nights. He wants to romance her. The weekday dates, he plans to show her those parts of himself he has closed off. Those parts he let her see when they were younger. Number 3 may be pushing it. He will have to really try and convince her this is a good idea. She did kiss him first. He laughs and what a kiss! He will start with hand holding. Last one non-negotiable. Laurel was his date and she will be there with someone. He knows her. This has nothing, in his mind, to do with her but it will look odd if he isn't there with his girlfriend. The real reason he made that one is Tommy Merlyn will be required at the events. He doesn't want her attending as Merlyn's plus one. 

Oliver prints it off. He puts it in his briefcase and snaps it shut with a smile. They can have lunch in his office tomorrow and compare lists. They will probably argue over the rules and he can't wait! Any time spent with her is going to be good in his book. He goes to sleep with a smile on his face. He finally has a second chance with Felicity and he will not blow it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the only one who thinks this relationship is fake is Felicity.... :)


	5. V card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a very interesting lunch.
> 
> Felciity's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeeeeee* thank you so much for the love and support for this story. I appreciate it so much! <3 The comments are really helping with this story. 
> 
> I decided (at least for now) to do one chapter in Felicity's POV and the next in Oliver's POV. If things go as planned, Felicity's POV will be posted on Sunday and Oliver's on Wednesdays. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me! @Kirena214

Felicity had stayed up late last night and now, she was running late. Oliver would be here any minute. She ran down the steps fulling expecting to find the front door open and Sin already outside. When she gets to the bottom of the steps she finds Sin sitting there head in hand. She looks outside. No Oliver. They're going to be late. She is never late. Sin is never late. 

"Maybe we should ask Tommy for a ride?" 

Felicity thinks about it. What would Helena do? She sighs, she'd go over and ask Tommy for a ride thus being a real adult. A mature one that faces their issues. Felicity, was not that brave. She preferred to avoid Tommy. She looks down at Sin. She could have Sin go over and ask for a ride just for herself? That's not horrible right? 

When Felicity turns back to the front door, Tommy is standing there with a smile on his face. He opens the screen door, "You ladies seem to be running late. Do you need a ride?" Felicity is about to ask him to take Sin to school when she hears a car. She looks around Tommy to see Oliver pulling into the drive with a squeal of his tires. 

He steps out of the car and is striding towards the house, he stops abruptly when he sees Tommy and Felicity exiting the house. Sin follows, "Hey Oliver! Tommy's taking me to school." She walks close to Oliver and says something Felicity can't hear and they fist bump. Tommy turns to her, "Lunch today?" Oliver is by her side, "We have plans today, sorry." Felicity looks up at Oliver and he doesn't seem the least bit sorry. She rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry. Soon." Tommy nods, "We need to talk." She nods. Like hell she needs to talk to him. She watches Tommy walk over to his car. He gets in and leaves to take Sin to school. She feels guilty. He's so nice to her and helpful. She's a horrible, horrible person. 

Oliver clears his throat. She looks up and notices his arm is around her shoulders. When did that happen? "Ready?" She nods. He helps her in the passenger side. She watches him walk in front of the car. He looks so handsome in his gray suit. It should be illegal to look that good this early in the morning. He climbs in and she smells his cologne. He also smells good. Really good. Is there anything he isn't exceptional with and about. She sighs. He looks over at her, "You were late." She informs him.

"Sorry. I'll work on that." He starts the car and they take off. He drives fast she notices. Very fast. Too fast.That could go in the Oliver Queen isn't perfect column, except he's kind of sexy shifting gears and weaving in and out of traffic. Crap. Think of something else, Felicity. He smirks. Did she say that out loud? She gulps. He says nothing so she decides she's okay. 

When they arrive at QC, he pulls into the executive garage. She starts to get out and he grabs her hand, "Let me." She tilts her head and looks at him, "o-Okay." He comes around and opens her door and offers her his hand. She accepts it. She smiles up at him, "Chivalry?" He shrugs. "Moira raised me with manners." 

She laughs, "The Gentleman Playboy." She looks and he is blushing, "I'm sorry...that was rude." They start walking towards the elevator.

"It's fine. I know my reputation." They stop walking and he turns her towards him, "I know who I am and what I've done...but that's not who I am. Not anymore." She tilts her head to the side and considers him, "You don't owe me an explanation. You don't owe me anything." He smiles and looks over her head, then back into her eyes, "I owe you a lot." Before she can think about that too much he turns and is walking away. She catches up.

They enter the executive elevator. She hits the lobby button. He looks at her strangely, "I'm not an executive. I need to get a different elevator. A worker bee one." She jokes. He smiles.When the doors open she steps out. When she turns to thank him for the ride he's beside her, "You're missing your elevator." 

"I am taking my girl to her cubicle." she frowns up at him and whispers, "You're pretend girlfriend. P-R-E-T-E-N-D...meaning you don't have to be chivalrous..no need to open doors, walk me to my cube or even give me rides-- " she wrinkles her nose, "I mean, offering to transport me anywhere. Okay?" He nods and follows her anyways. When they get in the elevator he moves behind her. She tries not to feel that spark of awareness. He leans down and whispers into her ear, "You look quite lovely today." She blushes, "Thank you, Sir." She sees his eyebrow quirk. He is the boss and she is an employee of his parents company. 

When they get to her floor she steps off the elevator and he follows. She sighs. He is taking this way too far. When they arrive at her cubicle she sits her bag down and turns to him, "Well, I'm here." He smiles down at her. She looks into his blue eyes. She could drown in those eyes. He looks at her lips then back to her eyes. She licks her lips. Then reprimands herself for doing it. He smiles a tiny little smile. 

"Lunch. What time do you take your lunch?" She is confused at first. Oh ummm. "I take it about 11:30. Why?" 

"We're having lunch together remember?" She nods at him, "I guess I'll meet you in cafeteria then." She turns to boot up her computers. He takes her hand, "I was thinking we could eat in my office. I will order in." She shakes her head. 

"I don't think that is a good idea, Oliver." Another smirk. Why are those so sexy on him and so annoying on other men? "Why not?" 

"I am a lowly IT grunt. You are the bosses son. It would look bad." 

"Felicity, you're my girlfriend. We should have lunch together. " She is thinking about what he said. She already let the whole professional thing fly out the window when she lunged at him and kissed him. She bites her lip, "How about if we go out. Away from the prying eyes." She watches him, "Okay. Bring your rules. I will be by at 11:30." He leans down and kisses her cheek and she stops breathing, "See you later." She watches him go. 

Promptly at 11:30 she closed her programs. She looked around, no Oliver. Oh well. She didn't really think he was serious about lunch. It was probably more that Tommy was there. She grabs her purse and heads for the elevator. She can still go to Big Belly Burger on her own. When she steps in Oliver is there, "Hey! I was on my way.." She just looks at him. 

They enter the lobby and she heads for the exit. He had moved towards the garage elevator. He catches up, "Are you mad?" 

"Nope. Hungry." She keeps walking. He follows her. When they arrive at Big Belly she walks in and waves to Carly. She walks to her favorite booth and slides in. He slides in across from her. He grabs a menu. After a couple of minutes he closes it, "I'm sorry I was late...again."  
She softens. "I don't care that you're late..we aren't really a couple, if we were it would bug me." She smiles reassuringly at him. Carly comes over, "Usual Felicity?" Felicity looks at her, "Yes. Please. How are things?" Carly smiles down at her, "Better thanks for helping me with that computer and again with the books." Felicity beams up at her, "No worries." She looks at Oliver, "Carly this is Oliver. Oliver this is Carly. She runs this place and is one of my best friends." He smiles at her, "Hi Carly." 

"How do you know Felicity?" 

He smiles that winning smile, "We went to school together, now we work together and are dating." He winks at Felicity and the butterflies start dive bombing in her stomach. Her smile falters but she fixes it quickly. Carly squeals, "I had no idea! You little minx keeping secrets from me!" She nudges Felicity. 

"What can I get you, lover boy.." Carly teases. Oliver is positively beaming and that confuses Felicity even more, "Whatever my girl is having. I need to learn her likes." Carly practically coos. "Oliver you are a keeper!" She looks over at Felicity and then Carly connects the dots. It's like watching a slow motion car accident. Felicity is powerless to stop it. Crap. Carly turns to Oliver, "Oh My! You're Oliver Queen! THE Oliver Queen...the one who Felicity tried to give her v card too..." She looks between the two. Felicity looks everywhere but at her two companions. Her face is probably on fire, she can feel the heat. Oh god, why did she bring him here? Here of all places! 

"I'm sorry...what?" Oliver ask. Felicity can't speak. She tries and it is impossible. Carly does not have the same problem, "Felicity..she wanted you to be her first..." Carly finally looks at her friend and sees the telltale sign of mortification, "oh..uh..shutting up now. I thought you two would have discussed that since you're dating and all..." She looks at Felicity and smiles. Then mouths "sorry.." Felicity waves her off. 

She is staring out the window. At this moment, she would take any interruption or the floor opening up. She's not picky. He clears his throat. She looks at him. She expects to see his cocky grin or maybe that 'i'm such a stud' look. Instead she sees sadness. "Hey...it's not like I'm STILL a virgin. No need for sadness." He frowns. What is with this guy?

"I was wishing I had been worthy of it. I wish I had been..." He looks away and at the moment she is lost. Did Oliver just tell her he'd wanted her all those years ago. She is about to ask when he speaks up, "I brought my rules did you bring yours?" She nods and goes to get it out of her purse. He pulls his out of his jacket pocket. They exchanged them. She reads his rules. 

Oliver's Ground Rules

They go out in public one night a weekend (WHAT? Why?)  
They eat lunch together at least 4 times a week (Again what? why? This seems unnecessary to her)  
Kissing is allowed. (NO)  
Hand holding required (UH no.)  
Work events and family dinners, they are always each other's date. ( She considers this one for a moment. It will be awkward and weird)

 

She looks up at him. He is reading hers and frowning. He looks up at her with sadness. She gulps. Carly comes to her rescue sitting down their drinks. She sips her lemonade while Oliver watches her. "Do you hate me, Felicity?" 

"What? No, of course not." He looks down at the rules again. Then sits them aside, "I guess we need to discuss them." She nods. 

"Oliver going out and eating lunch together seems a bit much." 

"Felicity we are a couple and we should be, need to be seen together." She gulps, "Pretend couple, Oliver. Not a real couple or I would agree." He looks away from her. It's several beats before he looks at her again, "Everyone else needs to think we're real. Real couples eat lunch together, go out together...kiss..hold hands..they're affectionate." Her turn to look away. 

How can she spend that much time with him. Touch him, be affectionate...KISS him and not lose her heart to him again. How will she survive when he inevitably goes back to Laurel, again. She almost didn't survive teenage Oliver and grown up Oliver seems much more lethal to her heart. She licks her lips, "I can't." She whispers. 

Carly shows up with their food before he can question her. They eat silently. When Oliver is about to ask her something John DIggle shows up, "I thought we were past ditching me, Queen." Oliver looks properly chastised. "Just wanted some time alone with Felicity." She notes he doesn't call her 'my girl' this time. She wrecked this thing between them. She should be relieved but she isn't, not even a little bit. 

John slides in next to her, "I get it. New relationship. You still can't ditch me. I need to keep you both safe." Oliver nods, "Sorry." Felicity feels bad for him, "It's my fault. I asked Oliver to come here instead of eating in his office. Blame me." John looks at her with an amused look on his face, "Taking the fall for your man, I like it." She blushes, "No. Really it is my fault. He wanted to stay at QC." 

John looks at Oliver then back to her, "I doubt you had to twist his arm." John reaches down and grabs Oliver's rules from beside her plate. He reads it and looks between the two. Felicity realizes the two men need to talk, "Excuse me John, I need to talk to Carly. Oliver?" He looks up at her, "Lunch is on me." She can feel them watching her walk away. She goes to the counter. 

"Who's that?" 

"John Diggle. Oliver's bodyguard."

"He's gorgeous...like whoa.." Felicity looks over at the two men. It looks like they are having a very heated discussion.

"Felicity? I'm sorry for saying what I did. I'm a horrible friend." Felicity waves her off, "Don't worry about it. It's not like he wasn't there....then again, he was drunk so he might not remember it...then he did read my letter and didn't ask about it.." Felicity lets her head drop to the counter, "This is a mess." Carly pats her head, "Love always is.." 

"I'm NOT in love with him." She may have said that louder than she meant. Several eyes, including Oliver's, are looking at her. Carly laughs, "Sure you don't..." Carly grabs the coffee pot and heads over to start filling people's cups. Felicity lowers her head again. She startled when she hears John's voice, "Your boyfriend is waiting.." She looks and sees Oliver waiting by the door, "Thanks. And he's my pretend boyfriend...I think you know that." 

John laughs, "I do. I know you think it's pretend. I see that nothing here is pretend." Felicity's mouth falls open and she starts to protest, "SH. It's okay. I won't tell. As for him?' He moves his head in Oliver's direction, "He has no idea you're as crazy about him as he is about you...but I'm just the bodyguard. What do I know?" Felicity slowly makes her way over to Oliver. Every few steps she looks back at John. He nods and she shakes her head back at him. 

"Should I be jealous?" Oliver asks when she finally gets to him, "No. " She looks back at John again, he is talking to Carly. "I do think you might need a new bodyguard. I think that one is delusional."

Oliver looks back at John while holding the door open for her to walk through, "Perhaps." They are walking back to the office, "We didn't decide anything." 

"Dinner tonight? I need time to counter your rules." 

"Oliver. My rules are important."

"I know. So, are mine." 

They arrive back at the office. He walks her to her cube. Tommy is waiting in her chair. She smiles and feels Oliver stiffen beside her, "Hey Tommy." He looks up at Felicity and smiles, "Hey...Dinner tonight? Sin invited me, what should I bring?"

"I have plans...Oliver and I are we--are going on a date." Oliver smiles down at her. 

"Oh. Okay...Guess it's me, Mama Smoak and Little Smoak." He moves to leave. Felicity starts to move to the opposite side of Oliver to make room when he pulls her towards him. She watches Tommy leave and feels really guilty. Oliver smiles at her. It's a sad smile, "I'll see you tonight. We can leave right from work." She nods. 

 

Lunch and dinner with Oliver. Her heart is really hating her right now." Felicity mumbles to herself. She decides to pull up some code she was working on. She hopes to get lost in it and not think about what John Diggle told her. Could Oliver Queen have real feelings for her?


	6. Lunch from Oliver's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's side of the lunch date..is he getting discouraged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This was due on Wednesday...I know. I got sidetracked with the trends and then the episode then I updated "I do...I guess" and well...Please forgive me?? 
> 
> That episode...I'm still broken over it..
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is loving this story! I love it too! You guys are the best.

Oliver wakes up late. He's going to let her down on day one. Thea is getting a ride from a friend. Oliver takes a quick shower and doesn't do his morning jack off. He should since he will be seeing her, but he's already late. He throws on a suit. Slips his shoes on and grabs his briefcase. He's only twenty minutes late and for him it's practically on time. 

He breaks several traffic laws to get there.He runs his hand through his hair, then shifts gears. He can't believe he did this. Great Job, Queen. Really showing her you are responsible and good husband material...wait...husband? He shakes his head and turns the corner. He won't think about where that came from. When he arrives he jumps out of his car. He is on his way up to the door when he sees Felicity exit with Merlyn. Oliver may or may not have growled. Sin comes out behind them. He smiles at the young girl.

"Hey Oliver! Tommy's taking me to school." She walks up to him. She stops and pulls on his tie so he bends down to hear her, "You have some alone time with my sister. Use it well, bro." She steps back and raises her fist and they fist bump. He loves this kid. She already has his back. Now, he gets some time alone with Felicity. Being late pays off for him. 

He walks up to join Felicity, he puts his arm around her and hears Merlyn ask her to go to lunch, "We have plans today, sorry!" He added the sorry for Felicity not for Merlyn. To Merlyn he smiles daring him to say something about it. Felicity, of course, is telling him they will have lunch soon. If they do, Oliver plans on sitting right there between them. Tommy brings up talking and Felciity subconsciously moves closer to Oliver. Keep it up, Merlyn. He smirks. He watches her watch Merlyn walk away. He can see the guilt cross her face. He clears his throat pulling her from her guilt spiral. "Ready?" She nods. 

He gets in the car and is immediately enveloped in her scent. She smells like fresh flowers. The most awesome flowers he's ever smelled. She sighs and he looks at her,  
"You were late." They were obviously changing the subject. He knows he owes her an apology, "Sorry. I'll work on that." He starts the car. He thinks he is driving too fast by the way she is griping the arm rest and car door. He tries to slow down for her sake. But then he forgets and is weaving through traffic. He's waiting for her to tell him to slow down. Instead she mumbles how sexy he looks. He's a guy so he shifts a few extra times, you know so she can enjoy the show and he does enjoy her praise.

They arrive and he parks in his normal spot. He's never brought a woman to work before. It's nice. She tries to open her own door. Oliver isn't big on the whole chivalry thing but for her, he is trying to remember all the lessons his Mom and Raisa taught him. He asks her to let him and he does get to open the door. "Chivalry?" 

"Moira raised me right." He beams with pride. He can do this. He owes Raisa some flowers. She told him someday he'd meet a girl who was worth all the manners she and his Mother was forcing on him. She was right. 

She is laughing and he smiles. He likes it until she speaks, "The Gentleman Playboy." Ouch. That hurt. He can't change his past only his future. He is doing his best when he hears, "I'm sorry...that was rude." She so cute when she apologizes. He's glad she said it. He knows where he stands with her and that she is aware of his past. He can work with it. 

"It's fine. I know my reputation." He stops walking, they need to have this out, "I know who I am and what I've done...but that's not who I am. Not anymore." When she tilts her head, he almost kisses her. Then he remembers their next kiss needs to be special. She tells him he doesn't owe her but he does. He owes her so much. He looks away so she doesn't see how much he owes her and how much she means to him. He turns to walk away. She catches up. He smiles. 

At the elevator she reminds him she isn't an executive. If life was fair, she would be and he wouldn't. She is executive material while he is not. He follows her out of that elevator to another one. It's so charming when she asks him where he is going. Like he isn't going to walk her to her cubicle. Then she wrecks it. 

"You're pretend girlfriend. P-R-E-T-E-N-D meaning you don't have to be chivalrous..no need to open doors, walk me to my cube or even give me rides--" He smirks when she wrinkles her nose and the blood goes south in his body. Cool down Queen. He sighs at her. She keeps going on about this whole situation. He keeps thinking that she is the most precious girl he's ever met. When she's done she moves away. He follows her. Yeah, it's a little dopey but he wants to be around her. He missed this. 

In the elevator he moves behind her. He saw that junior account exec checking out her ass. He moves and makes sure the guy knows to back off. Not going to happen dude. He continues to stare him down. Junior looks away. Oliver leans down and whispers in her ear, "You look quite lovely today." He watches the heat travel down her neck. It's enticing. He wants to lick the back of her neck. He steps back instead. "Thank you, Sir." 

He raises his eyebrow. That was hot. The cute playful look while trying to sound professional. The look over her shoulder..that ponytail begging to be touched. He really liked that. He liked that way too much. 

When they arrive at her cubicle she sits her things down and turns to him. "Well, I'm here." She's looking at him with a funny look. He wonders what that look means. She looks slightly nauseous. Does he make her sick? Then he notices her lips and looks at them, then her eyes. She licks her lips and it takes everything in him not to lick her lips too. He smiles. She acts unaffected but he caught that. 

They make plans for lunch. She tried very hard to get out of it. Something about him being the bosses son and her being a lowly grunt. He wasn't paying a lot of attention because her eyes were so pretty. He argued they were dating and people needed to think she was his girlfriend. She's making it really hard for him to claim her. She is fighting him every step of the way. Most women try to get him to lay claim and she is doing everything she can to dodge him.

He wanted to meet in private but they finally agree to go out to lunch. He'll take it. Sure, he has to share her time and attention, but he gets to be around her. He is very selfish when it comes to her and her time. He heads to his office. 

He starts trying to leave at 11:15, he needs to show her he isn't a flake. That keeping his word to her is very important to him. Unfortunately, as he exits his office, his Dad is there. "Ollie!" Oliver rolls his eyes. "Dad." 

"I was coming by to invite you to dinner." Oliver looks at him for a moment. Maybe Robert Queen was finally trying to mend fences. "Sure." He turns to his secretary, "Please make a reservation for two...for?" He turns back to his Dad. His Dad is shaking his head, "I meant you should come by for dinner with Isabel and myself." Oliver walks back into his office. He notices it's 11:55. He's going to be late...again.

"I am NOT going over there. I am NOT having a meal with her." 

"Oliver. You are not being fair. What happened between me and your Mother shouldn't have anything to do with our relationship. You're my son." Oliver is counting in his head to avoid punching his own father. 

"I don't like Isabel. I don't want to waste my time."

"Oliver, that's not fair." 

"Neither is what you did. You left your family. When did you last see Thea?" 

"She won't see me. She's a child. You're not. You are old enough to understand things." His father pins him with a look, "So bring Laurel and come to dinner." 

"We broke up." Robert laughs, "Okay when you two patch things up, come over." Oliver smirks. "Sure. when we're back together." His father leaves and Oliver sprints for the elevator. When it arrives on her floor she is entering it. It hurts him that she didn't wait for him. Did she think he'd stood her up?

They enter the lobby and he heads for the garage when he notices she is going for the front door. "Are you mad?" 

"Nope. Hungry."

He follows her.They are making their way on the crowded downtown street. He wants to hold her hand, but she seems upset with him. They arrive at their destination. He's hoping they can talk and he can apologize. He isn't going to tell her about his messed up family. She already has enough reasons to run. He doesn't need to add crazy family dynamics to the list. She probably has heard the rumors. She just doesn't know how messed up it truly is. 

He sits across from her. He grabs a menu to look over the choices. He decides to bite the bullet, "I'm sorry I was late...again."

Her face softens. He is fairly certain his face softens even more. "I don't care that you're late..we aren't really a couple, if we were it would bug me." He really needs to start being on time. He can do it. He's sure he can. How hard can it be? He notices their waitress is coming and he decides to table this discussion for now. 

She asks Felicity if she wants her usual. Oliver is impressed and surprised Felicity is a regular at a burger joint. Most girls he has dated only eat salads. It is annoying. The two women are discussing their lives. He notes the friendliness they share. He isn't surprised that Felicity has helped the other woman out. Their attention seems to move to him. Felicity looks at him, "Carly this is Oliver. Oliver this is Carly. She runs this place and is one of my best friends." He smiles at her, "Hi Carly."

This is going well. Oliver sits back in his seat and smiles. He orders what Felicity is having. Joking he needs to learn her favorite. Carly smiles and call him a keeper. He wants to fist pump but doesn't. That would look odd. Suddenly Carly, the waitress, he remembers her name, has this excited look on her face, "Oh My! You're Oliver Queen! THE Oliver Queen...the one who Felicity tried to give her v card too..." 

"I'm sorry...what?" Oliver's smile drops. Say what? V card? As in she wanted him to take her virginity. He swallows. What is he supposed to say? Do? Okay, he knows what he would LIKE to do. That would be wrong. Right. Carly starts talking but his focus is on Felicity. She should know that he never deserved to be her first. That's too special to waste on a guy like him. Then he can't help but wonder who was her first...He hopes that guy was worth it. She deserved something and someone special even if he wants to beat the guy.

 

He looks to Felicity. Her face is flaming red and she isn't looking at Oliver or Carly. She's embarrassed. Why? He's flattered. Then he thinks back to her letter and that night. Oh. "Hey...it's not like I'm STILL a virgin. No need for sadness."

"I was wishing I had been worthy of it. I wish I had been..." He looks away. He can't handle the onslaught of memories he is currently feeling. They decide to exchange lists. She hands hers over. He pulls his out of his jacket pocket. Moment of truth. How hard will this be to get her from pretend to real girlfriend. He opens it up and his heart drops. Hard. Difficult. Very difficult. He needs to talk her out of most if not all of these. He reads the list again:

Felicity's Ground Rules

No kissing (Nope. He's kissing her)  
No touching; at all. Ever. (ha! Like he can be near her and NOT touch her. Come on. Felicity can't be this opposed to him)  
No being seen together at work. (They're a couple. It will be weird and how can he let Tommy Merlyn know to back off)  
Our families should be kept out of this. (Too late. Thea and Sin know)  
No holidays together (Hmmm...he wants to see her everyday)  
This ends as soon as humanly possible. Or as soon as I can talk to Tommy or he gives up.(Not if he can help it)  
I will pay you for gas for driving me to work. (He's a billionaire he doesn't need the money)  
IF we need to go on actual dates, we go dutch. I'm not really a girlfriend so there is no need for you to pay. I insist. (He's paying. No way is his girl paying for anything. What kind of guy does she think he is?)  
When you go back to Laurel, you tell me BEFORE the general public knows. Public humiliation isn't my thing. (WHEN? He is NOT going back to her. He sighs. She really thinks this is all about Laurel for him)  
If either of us start to feel anything this ends immediately. Let's not complicate things. (That ship sailed a long time ago. He smirks. Too late)

Does she hate him? Everyone of these is to keep him at arms length. The Laurel one is proof her opinion of him is even lower than he thought. "Do you hate me, Felicity?" He hates how weak and insecure he sounds. 

"What? No, of course not." He looks down at the rules again. Then sits them aside, "I guess we need to discuss   
them." She nods. 

"Oliver going out and eating lunch together seems a bit much." No. No such thing. Why doesn't she want to spend as much time with him as he does with her? He wishes it didn't hurt him. He wishes he could be as nonchalant about this as she is being. He won't give up though. Not this time. He will win her heart or die trying.

 

"Felicity, we are a couple we should be, need to be seen together." She gulps, "Pretend couple, Oliver. Not a real couple or I would agree." He looks away from her. It's several beats before he looks at her again, "Everyone else needs to think we're real. Real couples eat lunch together, go out together...kiss..hold hands..they're affectionate." She looks away. For a moment, he wonders if she is trying to hide from him, hide some feelings from him. Feeling for him...

"I can't." He is trying to catch her eye. What does that mean, she can't? Why can't she? She has to know he would never force her to do anything she doesn't want..wait, what if that's the problem. He's seen it. Her lust for him. Maybe, she's scared she does want it, want him? He's about to say something when he hears John Diggle, "I thought we were past you ditching me, Queen." Oliver looks up into a very pissed of John Diggle's face. "I just wanted some alone time with Felicity." He wanted to say his girl. He couldn't do that, not when she looks scared to death of him. When she is scared of the possibility of an "us". 

John starts his lecture. Oliver is waiting for it be over so he can ask John to leave and they can finish their talk. Then Felicity takes the blame. Oliver's jaw drops. When John calls him, her man..Oliver may spontaneously combust with pride. Then he remembers he's not really her man. 

"I doubt you had to twist his arm."John informs her. John knows the depth of his feelings. Oliver is man enough to admit he'd follow Felicity off any cliff if she just smiled at him. Some might say whipped he prefers properly smitten. Felicity excuses herself. Oliver watches her. She's sad. He doesn't want her sad. He lives for her smiles and their talks. John interrupts his thoughts with another lecture...

"I get it Oliver. You want her all to yourself. I promise to keep my distance. I mean, who can resist this fine bit of manhood." Oliver rolls his eyes, "Uh huh."

 

"She's my pretend girlfriend." John looks at him funny, "Pretend. What exactly is a pretend girlfriend?" Oliver slumps down in the booth. "She lied to Tommy. That's what the kiss was about. She told him we were dating. I decided to take advantage of the situation. I offered to date her. She countered with pretend dating." Oliver gestures to where Felicity has her head on the counter, "Thus making her my pretend girlfriend. Which is more complicated than an actual girlfriend." 

"Because you're still in love with her...you agreed to pretend because?" Oliver folds his arms over his stomach, "Because that's the only way to get close to her...and maybe she will start to think of me as something other than the kid who kicked her naked out of his pool house." John smiles sympathetically at him. He gets up and leaves. Oliver watches him talk to Felicity, he tries to tap down the jealousy he feels at their ability to just talk to one another. She comes back to the table. 

It's nice her walking towards him not running from him. When she reaches the table, "Should I be jealous?" He jokes. She still looks very serious. He knows she is a very serious person but damn.

"No. I do think you might need a new bodyguard." Oliver quirks an eyebrow. Women love John. He is charming and kind. Does she not like him? "I think that one is delusional."

"Perhaps." He thinks John is just too caring. He wonders what he said to her to make her think he's delusional. He would ask her but he knows she'd blow it off. They walk back to QC. They decide to have dinner together and talk about the rules. Each feeling their rules are important. He needs time to come up with his arguments. 

When they get back to her office Tommy Merlyn is there waiting for her. Oliver sighs. Can't this punk take a hint. Sin invited him for dinner. So much for her being on his side. Felicity tells him they have dinner plans. When she says "we" he thinks his heart might thud out of his chest. He is a "we" with Felicity Smoak. 

Then his heart crashes and burns. He watches her watch Merlyn leave. She's sad again. Is she not over Merlyn? He smiles at her. She doesn't return it. "I'll see you tonight. We can leave right from work." She nods and he leaves. Lunch did not go as he hoped and planned.

 

He heads back to his office to wait until he can see her again. This seems to be how he lives his life, waiting until the next interaction with her. For the next time, he feels the sunlight on his face. He needs to figure out how to convince her they could actually work. But first he needs to convince her his rules are important. In a perfect world, they'd toss all the rules out and just be together. Maybe someday. If he's lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We go back to Tommy getting his letter and his reaction.  
>  Feel free to follow me on twitter: @kirena214 Warning: I will give spoilers if asked...I'm a sucker for it and I know it. :)


	7. Tommy's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time! 
> 
> We are going to back track a bit to Tommy's letter. 
> 
> What did she say?   
> Why does he need to talk to her?  
> What part does Helena play in all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's letter. Oh the things that will come to light! I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> We are going back a bit in time. Don't worry, we aren't staying there. I just needed to get his letter out there. Like with Oliver's letter, Tommy's reaction and thoughts are in parentheses.

A few days ago....

 

When Tommy Merlyn arrives home the maid hands him his mail. He is hoping for a letter of acceptance from the condo board where he hopes to move. The only reason he has stayed here as long as he has is gone. That reason was Helena....actually it is all the Smoak women, but Helena was the one demanding he not move away. He huffs, and then she leaves the country. 

He sees a letter from Felicity. He smiles, why would she send him a letter? Miss Technology sending an actual letter. He takes it out to the pool. He throws himself on the chaise, the letter smells like Felicity. Lavender and lilacs. He smiles and opens the letter. 

Dear Tommy-

I just wrote the salutation and already the paper is with wet my tears.. (Tommy notes the water marks. Why is Middle Smoak crying?) I am writing this letter to tell you goodbye. (Goodbye? Helena breaks up with him so the whole family is? Tommy feels his chest tighten. He can deal with losing Helena but not...no.) I guess that's not true either. I can't actually say goodbye since you are now dating Helena.(When did she write this letter? He flips it over looking for a date but there isn't one, he shrugs) I am happy for you both, I swear. It's just that--that I am kind of in love with you. (Oh god...what? Tommy looks around wondering if someone is joking? Felicity is in love with him? He swallows and fights the tears) Realistically, I know it's not LOVE love...it's more like puppy love maybe but it feels a lot like LOVE. It hurts a lot, is love supposed to hurt? I don't know...I once thought I loved someone else and that hurt a lot...but a part of me hopes love, real love doesn't hurt so much. If it does, why do people do it? (Tommy laughs, because what is life if you don't love, Middle Smoak?)

I thought maybe you felt the same way. That day in the library when I was a freshman, I somehow convinced myself you were going to kiss me. You didn't. You looked away like I repulsed you.( OH Middle Smoak, you have never repulsed me. You have always pulled me like a moth to fame. I'd gladly burn for you...but I wasn't stupid. My life back then would have destroyed you) 

I tried to distance myself. I started hanging out with Oliver more. (Tommy's hand almost crumples the note. He remembers. He remembers Oliver's smug face and that cocky smile. He remembers all the nights Oliver would go on and on about Felicity. Tommy wanted to kill him. Oliver was an even worse option than him!) 

I did all I could to not to think about you.I was okay being your friend. Being the girl you talked about other girls to. (That stings a bit. Probably not as much as him going on and on about other girls did. At the time, it was a defense mechanism. He needed her at arms length)

Until that night. (Tommy swallows the bile rising into his throat. He doesn't even need her to explain WHAT night, he knows already. The night everything changed)

 

The night of Oliver Queen's pool party. (Yep he was right)

The night you found me at the side of his pool house trying to get my top tied back on. (Tommy thinks back to that night. He heard crying and walked to the side of the house. There was a girl hunched over sitting on her knees, arms behind her back trying to tie her suit up. Tommy's first thought was she was attacked. He was ready to kill someone. When he got closer and saw it was Felicity he knew he would kill. She looked up at him, so fragile, so scared and so hurt. Her hair coming loose from her ponytail. Her face tear stained and her eyes...her eyes were so sad and just full of so much pain. It pained him to see. He bent down, reached behind her and tied her suit. He asked her what happened and all she could say was "He doesn't want me...what is wrong with me that even king of hookups doesn't want me?" Tommy clenched his fist much like that night. He had never wanted to hit someone the way he wanted to hit him. Oliver Queen was a bastard. Tommy took her hand and led her to the party. He told her they needed to stay so that Oliver would know he didn't break her. She needed to know he didn't break her.. After an hour or so,he drove her home. They sat in her driveway for hours. Her crying over Queen. Tommy trying not to cross boundaries but wanting to hold her. He remembers how she turned in her seat to look at him. She rested her head on the head rest and looked so sweet, innocent and brokenhearted. He reached over and pushed some hair off her face and she leaned into his touch. Oh how he wanted to kiss her...he didn't)

The night I felt like my whole world exploded. There you were. Holding my hand and pulling me back from the brink, comforting me and assuring me that Oliver was an idiot. You drove me home that night and when I looked into your eyes, I felt better. I felt like you understood me when I spoke of the impossibility of love. When I questioned if it is truly love if the person doesn't love you in return. The tears in your eyes made me feel like finally someone understood me. 

(That was right after he had to fight not to kiss her. It broke his heart. He loved her the same way. She didn't love him back, not the way he wanted or at least that was what he thought. He had wanted to tell her, yes! It's love because I love you even though you love Oliver. He wanted to take her in his arms and swear he'd never hurt her. Instead he'd sat there)

We spent this summer hanging out and being carefree. Maybe there is something to proximity leading to love. Or maybe I am flighty like Helena always says I am. (You are not the things Helena says you are, babe. Never) 

 

All I know was that when we were sitting in the park, you holding my hand after I found out Oliver had officially asked Laurel Lance to be his girlfriend...I felt a spark of something. (Tommy felt like he finally stood a chance with her. He was mentally thinking that he'd give her a couple of months and then maybe slowly move this towards a dating relationship. He'd help her grieve this. One thing the time of watching her moon over Queen taught him was that he could make himself good enough for her. He buckled down and studied. Stopped hanging out with Queen, as much, and dedicated himself to being a better person. He even quit drinking!)

There was the night by your pool when you confessed how your Dad hits you sometimes. How his yelling makes you feel like less of a person. I remember thinking I am finally seeing the real Tommy. Not the party kid. Not the happy go lucky guy with a smile, but the The Real Tommy Merlyn. He is really a great guy. Your Dad is an idiot for not knowing how great you are.(He did confess all of it to her. He wanted her to see all of him. To know that he knows he isn't the greatest catch but he would treat her like she deserves to be treated. He remembers her holding his hand and leaning on his shoulder. Telling him he was a good guy. His dad is an idiot and that she is glad they are friends and how proud of him she was for changing.)

Then the next day, I see you and Helena talking. That was a month ago. She just came home tonight and told me you two are a couple now. That you are in love and have big plans for a future. That's a big deal since Helena is a planner, and someone who vowed to never date seriously in high school. I am happy for both of you. I love you both enough to want you happy. 

(Middle Smoak...that wasn't supposed to happen..none of that was ever supposed to happen. Helena offered to help him with Felicity. He naively took her up on it. They started to spend time together. One day Helena convinced him that the best way to get closer to Felicity was through her. She invited him to dinners and family outings. Next thing he knows Felicity is congratulating him on his new relationship with her sister. She kissed his cheek and it took a great deal of willpower not to turn and kiss her lips. He was now dating Helena Smoak. The wrong Smoak)

 

I am going to let you go now. I am going to put that little tiny piece of my heart that has Tommy Merlyn written all over it and tuck it away. I will be a good friend and maybe even a sister to you someday. I will cherish how you helped me through my Dad's death. Welcoming me into the Dead Parent Club. How you helped me navigate the tricky waters of people being equally curious about me and scared the death was contagious. I will focus on my FRIEND Tommy. I vow to never make things weird or awkward for any of us. How hard can it be to go from friends to family? You are an amazing guy, Tommy Merlyn. Never let anyone convince you otherwise. I'm glad I had a crush on you, you taught me so much about what I want from a guy, from a friend, and from someone I could love. 

Thank you!

Felicity M Smoak

 

Tommy folds the letter. How the hell did this happen? He has loved Felicity Smoak since he moved in across the street from her. She was all skinned up knees and glasses. She was cute. The cutest girl he ever laid eyes on. He was smitten from the first second. 

She considers him family...not date material. Shit. Tommy needs to talk to her. He thinks about it. Should he cross the street? Tomorrow, he starts at QC. The parents are merging the company. His Dad is trying to convince him to wait and then wed Thea Queen, securing all of their futures. She's a child. And his heart has always belonged to Felicity. Always. 

He runs a hand through his hair. He stayed with Helena because he learned to love her. He learned to settle for their perfect on paper relationship. He learned to accept that he could be happy, in a way, with Helena. It was easy being with Helena. She told him what to do, how to do it and when to do it. NO thinking or feeling required. Maybe he was happy until she decided to change everything. 

Tommy Merlyn's entire life has revolved around the Smoak Women. He doesn't want to change that, not now...maybe not ever. Tomorrow he will talk to Felicity. He will tell her he got the letter and tell her his truth. He can talk to her, convince her that they deserve a chance to be together as more than friends or family. 

The next day Tommy finds Felicity in the cafeteria, reading. That's his girl. He smiles. He walks over and asks her if he can sit down. She smiles that bright, beautiful smile and nods. They start to talk but then he mentions the letter and she starts babbling. Normally he likes it, but she hears the words Oliver and dating. He stares at her. Then she hops up and runs into the arms of Oliver Queen. Tommy watches horrified as she jumps into his arms and kisses him. He thinks he may actually hear his heart break. 

She hops down and leaves. Queen turns to him with a smile and wipes her lipstick off of his mouth. He sees him mouth something to him. How could she do this to herself? Oliver Queen will never love her. He's too busy bedding every girl in Starling when he isn't pretending to be dating Laurel Lance. 

Tommy gets up and heads to his office. He has to save her from this disastrous decision and tell her how he feels, before Queen hurts her again. There is no way in hell he will sit there and watch him destroy her again.


	8. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go to dinner to discuss their rules. They end up discussing the other letters and running into an unwelcome visitor to their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mix up yesterday. I had to take down all my updates. I asked ao3 what happened and no one knows. I guess I learned to only update one story a day or wait a long time between them? I don't know. Anyways, here (finally) is the latest chapter. Back to our couple...there will be more Tommy...soon-ish. 
> 
> thanks for your patience and continued support of this story! <3

Felicity felt she had a few extra minutes since Oliver was never on time she has learned. She picked up her cell and called home to make sure Sin made it home. Sin picked up, "Yo!" Felicity laughs, "Hey..did you make it home okay?" 

"Yes. Felicity. I took the bus. I'm fifteen I can take the bus by myself." Felicity sighs, "I know it's just Helena never made you take the bus home..." 

"Helena was too overprotective. Even Mom says so. I gotta go, Tommy and Mom will be home soon. Are you riding home with Tommy?"

"Uh. no. I'm going to dinner with Oliver. Tell Mom for me, okay?" 

"He's hot. You're a lucky girl." Felicity looks at her phone, "What do you know about hot?" 

"Geez, Flis I'm fifteen I know hot..he's old but hot." Felicity laughs, "If you say so..." 

"Don't even try it. You are not blind you know that man is extrememly hot." Felicity feels herself blush, "Maybe...I guess..." 

"Pffft, whatever...go get you some!" 

"SIN!" With that Sin hung up on her older sister. Felicity shakes her head. They definitely need to have a very serious talk. The girl is only fifteen! She looks at the phone on her clock, 5:15. She hears a tap on her cube, "Ready?" 

She turns in her chair. The floor is mostly empty. There are a couple of guys in the far corner working on a project. It's eerily quiet and intimate.She's relieved that the office gossip won't get worse. She grabs her purse and they   
walk out. Oliver leads her to his car and helps her in. This time she doesn't comment on it or anything. She knows that he is doing this because of how he was raised and she accepts it as that. She takes a deep breath and inhales the essence of Oliver. She is surrounded by it. Oh god. He slides in and she hopes she covers up how turned on she is just by his smell. Oliver has always had this effect on her.

"I made reservations at an Italian place. You like Italian, right?" He looks over at her and she nods. She loves Italian. "How was your afternoon?"

"Quiet. Worked on some projects and basically did my boss's job. Same old day." She giggles. 

"You do his job?" Felicity looks at him with an are you serious face? "Yes. He can't do it himself. He is probably the least qualified in the department." She bites her lip, she probably shouldn't have said that. 

They arrive and are seated at a private booth in the back. The waiter hands them their menus. "See anything you like?" She asks him from behind her menu, he makes a grunting sound so she lowers her menu, "Oliver?" 

"yeah..um...the lasagna...probably." She smiles at him. "You?" 

"I was thinking manicotti. I love it but rarely indulge in it." He grins at her and for a moment, just a moment it feels like a real date. She shakes her head, it's not a real date. It's barely even a fake date. The waiter comes. Oliver orders an excellent wine and they place their orders. 

They sit in comfortable silence. The wine steward brings over the wine and opens it to breathe. Oliver looks at Felicity, "Ready to discuss the rules?" She shakes her head. She doesn't want to think about their dating rules. She knows they're needed and she knows they should discuss it but she puts it off. "Can we talk about something else? Anything else, first?" Oliver considers her for a moment and then nods. 

"Okay..how many letters did you write and how many were sent?" She blushes. She can feel it. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She wishes he'd pour some wine. Like he read her mind he pours them both some forgoing the wine steward and the whole breathing thing. She sips closing her eyes, "Mmmmmm...this is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!" Oliver makes a choking sound and she opens her eyes. "You okay?" She scared for a moment. Oliver has a very strange look on his face. She looks into his eyes and sees....want? Does he want her? She turns to look behind herself half convinced Laurel must be behind her, nope. She looks back at him and it's gone. Maybe she is imagining things? Yeah that's it. 

"I'm fine...the letters?" She looks away, "Uh...including yours five." 

"You've been in love five times?" She laughs, "No. I've thought I was in love five times. Really in love? Who knows? I don't think I have any clue about love." She takes another sip and Oliver watches her. 

"Who?" 

"Who? What?" Oliver's eyes bug out for a moment, "Who are the others?" She observes his rigid posture and clipped tone, "Are you mad?" He shakes his head. Of course, he isn't mad then what is his problem? 

"I don't know why it matters but since this wine is so good, I'm going to tell you...but only because of the wine!" She jokes. He smiles at her. She likes when he smiles. He looks handsome. Not that broody upset Oliver isn't handsome. Oliver is always handsome or hot as Sin would say. 

"Well, there is Barry from my college days." She looks at him, "Tell me about BARRY..." His tone is mocking. She ignores it. He's in a mood tonight. 

"Barry...he's sweet, kind and a nerd like me. We dated for several months. I thought I loved him. We talked about marriage, babies and a life together. Then he met someone else....I wrote him a goodbye letter." 

"But you don't think it was love?" She tilts her head to the side, "No. I love Barry. I loved him but not that deep emotional and romantic connection you should feel." She takes another sip, "He was comfortable. Is love supposed to be THAT comfortable? I don't know..." She's lost in thought until Oliver clears his throat. "Who else?"

"Cooper Sheldon."

"I don't know him.."

"You wouldn't. He was my senior year in college.. My first. He was everything I thought I wanted but didn't" Oliver gulps down all of his wine. "Your first?" 

"Yeah..my first. It should have been Barry but...yeah. Didn't happen. Cooper was dangerous and so full of life...and shit." She laughs and drinks more wine. She watches Oliver pour another glass for himself and wonders how they will get home, "Don't worry. If I drink too much John will take us home." She nods. "Cooper? Tell me about him.."

She looks at him puzzled why does he care? "Cooper was a computer hacker. We had that in common." She tells him wistfully. Then sobers, "Not that I'm a hacker...anymore..That would be so wrong." She smiles innocently or hopes it's innocent looking. He smiles. 

"What happened?" She looks sad, "He went a bit nuts. He was convinced he was going to save the world one virus at a time.." She's sad remembers how bright he was until his descent into madness. 

"That leaves Merlyn, Me and ?" She takes another sip and Oliver refills her glass. "Ray Palmer from Applied Sciences." She sees Oliver trying to place him, "The gay guy?" Felicity almost spews this very, very good wine, "He is not gay...not that there's anything wrong with being gay but he isn't...we dated." Oliver pins her with a look, "We did." 

"Uh huh...and did you two...?" she thinks about pretending to not understand, "No. He was a gentleman." Oliver smirks, "How long did you two date?" 

"Six months." He laughs and places his hand over his heart. It is adorable and annoying all at once. "You DATED for six months and didn't have sex? He's gay." 

"Not everyone has to have sex Oliver....what if we pretend for six months will everyone assume we're having sex or you're gay?" She folds her arms and looks at him. She notices a smirk cross his face and he shakes his head. Then he leans in and so does she. His voice takes on this huskiness she's never heard before, "Felicity if we're together six months I guarantee they will think it..It's already hard to keep my hands off you." Her throat is suddenly dry. He sits back still smiling. What? What does that mean. The waiter appears with their food. 

 

After a couple of bites she realizes she needs to talk. She needs to have noise. "Should we discuss the rules now?" What she really wants to ask is what the hell he means he has a hard time keeping his hands off her? He wants to touch her? Does she want him to touch her? No. That would complicate and confuse things. This is like a business deal. 

"I propose we toss out the rules." 

"No. I think we both need them so we both know what to expect from this...deal." She avoids the word relationship. They are definitely not in a relationship.   
"Then we toss out yours. Couples touch. They show affection. They spend time together and our families already know." Felicity is thinking about what he said. He is right in a way. Tommy needs to believe this is a real relationship. He's seen her with Barry and Ray. She bites her lip. "Okay..we can show some affection. Hand holding, hugs but no mouth kisses." 

"That's bullshit. We already kissed...or you kissed me. You set a precedent with that kiss and being seen together at work." He tilts his head and does this eyebrow thing. He's right. Damn. She sees it in his eyes, he knows he won. "But..." She can't think. When he looks at her like that. 

"Felicity? Rule ten clearly states we end this if you start feeling something. If you feel nothing what's wrong with play acting and kissing?" She sees it. This isn't him reasoning with her. It's almost a challenge. If she didn't know for certain he had no romantic attraction to her, she'd think he was trying to win her over. 

"You're right. I don't feel anything so what's the harm." She smiles sweetly while inside dying. The problem is that fake kiss was the best kiss she's had since the last time she kissed Oliver Queen. She shifts in her chair. She looks at their lists and studies them preparing her own arguments.

"Don't you think one date night a week is a bit much? And four work day lunches? And I am not budging I'm paying my own way." She hopes she can win this one. She's smart, she can do this. 

"Felicity..when you've dated other guys." He takes a drink, "How often did you go out?" 

"A couple of times a week. But we aren't really dating." 

"But we need to be appear to be really dating." He counters. 

"Fine. TWO lunches and one date a week. I pay my own way." Oliver nods. She won! Yes! She is about to bring up the whole work events and her no family or holidays thing when Mr. Queen appears at the table with his new young wife. Felicity looks to Oliver who isn't happy. 

"Son." Robert Queen looks down at Oliver. "Dad." Oliver isn't happy. You can tell by the way he said dad and the look on his face. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us and say hello to your stepmother." Oliver rolls his eyes, "Hello, Satan." He smirks and takes another sip of wine, "Dad you remember Felicity. We were friends in school and now she works at the company. " Robert frowns at Oliver. 

"Felicity this is my Dad...and his cross to bear." Felicity swallows and holds out her hand, "Mr Queen...uh, Mrs Queen?"

"You can call her Satan though her given name is Isabel. She is definitely NOT Mrs Queen."

"Oliver. I know you don't like me, but I am married to your Father now." Isabel holds out her hand to Felicity. They shake and then Isabel puts her hand on her protruding belly. Showing of her baby bump. Oliver chugs his wine and pours more. Felicity wonders if he has a drinking problem. 

"Oliver...are you and Felicity dating." Felicity is about to blow their cover and say no when Oliver says, "Yes. Seriously dating." Isabel looks from Felicity to Oliver, "What about Laurel?" This time Felicity chugs her wine. 

"We broke up. For good. I'm with Felicity now and very happy." Robert smiles. Isabel snorts. "You two should come for dinner tomorrow!" Robert tells them. Oliver stares and Felicity is getting very uncomfortable and when she gets uncomfortable she talks. She looks between all of them. She doesn't know why she says what she says, "We'd love to thank you!" Isabel stares at her dismissively. Robert smiles and Oliver's mouth drops, "I guess we'll be there."

They leave and Felicity looks to Oliver, "Sorry ...I got nervous. I can fake sick?" He shakes his head, "No. We can go. I guess that not getting involved with each other's family is out the window." 

They finish dinner and when they are ready to leave John is waiting. As Oliver said he would be. They take her home. Oliver gets out and walks her to the door. He kisses her cheek goodbye, "I don't think Tommy is watching." Oliver just shrugs. He waits until she's safely inside and walks back to the car. 

After Oliver leaves Felicity heads up to bed. She can't believe she accepted a dinner invitation from Mr Queen. Her boss! What will she wear? And oh no! What will she say accidentally? Well, it was kind of nice hanging out with Oliver again, he's going to run when she says something completely awful. He will remember exactly why he picked Laurel all those years ago.


	9. we drink our feelings here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's side of his dinner date with Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one! I actually wrote it while writing the previous chapter but life happened and I thought I posted but didn't...sorry about that! This is such a fun story to write but angst is coming..not yet..but it is. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. They are such nice little gifts! That is really how I see each one.

Oliver ran to her office. He would not be late again. He needs to show her he is dependable. He cleared his desk early and made his way down to her floor. He skids to a stop at her cubicle. She's on the phone. She has her phone on speaker and is talking to Sin. He smiles. He's about to make his presence known when he hears Sin's voice, "Don't even try it. You are not blind you know that man is built like a Greek god."

"..maybe..I guess..." Oliver's brows shoot up.Who are they talking about?

"Pffft, whatever...go get you some!" 

Oliver blushes if it's him, he's okay with that idea. Just not yet. He needs to know it's more than sex, he needs her to know it's more. He likes knowing Sin is on his side. He needs all the help he can get. Felicity admonishes her sister and Oliver taps the cubicle to let her know he is here. She turns around and it's like the sun is shining in his world again. He sighs and smiles at her. 

They make their way to his car and he helps her in. He is relieved she lets him help her. He likes that she lets him do this for her. She deserves to be treated like the lady she is. He takes a moment before he gets into the car. He knows when he enters the car he will be assaulted by her smell. He needs to center himself because the need to kiss her is getting harder and harder to resist.   
He gets in and yep, her...his car smells of her, "I made reservations at an Italian place. You like Italian, right?" She assures him she does and they talk about their afternoon. She tells him about doing her boss's job. He needs to look into that. He doesn't like the idea of her having to do the other person's job while getting a basic salary. 

He reserved a quite table for the two of them. The waiter seats him and she is hiding behind her menu. She innocent'y asks him if he sees anything he likes and does he ever. HER. Lots of her, please! She's so beautiful, smart and caring..he just wants her. That isn't the answer she is looking for so he blurts out "Lasagna." She smiles so that must have been an acceptable answer. 

They order and then he asks her about the rules. She begs off and he is okay with that. More than okay. He wants to toss the rules out and not talking about them seems like a good way to get them thrown out. He decides to ask her the question that has been bugging him, "..how many letters did you write and how many were sent?" He watches the cutest blush take over her entire body. It's so Felicity. She looks uncomfortable and shifts in her chair. She looks longingly at the wine bottle so he pours them both a glass. He thinks they will both need it. She sips and closes her eyes, "Mmmmmm...this is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!" Oliver chokes on his wine. 

He wants to kiss her and the images of her lips wrapped around him is too much. He chugs the expensive wine. He wants her with every fiber of his being. Felicity turns to look behind her and for a second he is scared Tommy is standing there but he sees no one. He remembers her asking if he was okay.."I'm fine...the letters?" She won't look at him and he wonders why. There were five letters she tells him.

Holy shit, she's been in love five times! He doesn't think he's been in love once...well, once with her but she didn't love him back. "You've been in love five times?" She laughs at at him and tells him she only thought she was in love...."I don't think I have any clue about love." He does. He knows she is it for him. Love. Home. Peace. It's all wrapped up in her, it always has been. Instead he asks her who. He obviously has a dormant masochistic side to him. Why ask her that?

She agrees to tell him but only because of the wine. He makes another mental note to buy out the winery. He needs this Felicity around a lot more. She's smiling and happy and relaxed. She never seems to relax around him. She looks at him with this smile, a smile he wishes she would always give him. He can't help but smile back at her. Damn, she brings out this dopey side of him...and he likes it.

"Well, there is Barry from my college days." His grip on his wineglass tightens. "Tell me about BARRY.." He hopes that sounds mocking and not murderous. He is definitely feeling like punching some guy he's never met. 

"Barry...he's sweet, kind and a nerd like me. We dated for several months. I thought I loved him. We talked about marriage, babies and a life together. Then he met someone else....I wrote him a goodbye letter." Oliver thinks his heart might have cracked open. She talked babies and marriage with some guy? He never even knew she was dating and he did his best to keep tabs on her over the years. He didn't STALK her but he googled her. Listened intently when someone brought her name up. 

Further proof he's stupid he asks another question: "But you don't think it was love?" She tilts her head to the side, he's holding his breath waiting for her reply and finally he gets it, "No. I love Barry. I loved him but not that deep emotional and romantic connection you should feel." She takes another sip and he can breathe again, "He was comfortable. Is love supposed to be THAT comfortable? I don't know..." Oliver thinks love is supposed to be comfortable moments followed by almost uncontrollable passion mixed with having your best friend with you all the time. He hopes that's what it is. 

"Who else?" He drinks some wine. 

"Cooper Sheldon." She says it wistfully. He's jealous. He mentions he doesn't know him. He hates him and what kind of name is Cooper Sheldon?

"You wouldn't. He was my senior year in college.. My first. He was everything I thought I wanted but didn't" Oliver gulps down his wine and pours another. Her first. He is the one that showed her how to make love. He is the one that got that special moment, that once in a lifetime with her. He's the one she deemed worthy. It shouldn't matter, it doesn't really..he just hopes the guy was good to her and worth it.

"Yeah..my first. It should have been Barry but...yeah. Didn't happen. Cooper was dangerous and so full of life...and shit." He's never heard her swear...at least not like that. She laughs and drinks. He drinks some more and sees the worried look cross her face. He assures her he can call John and he will come get them. He asks her about Cooper. She looks sad.

Apparently they were hackers...she sweetly denies doing that anymore. He can tell she is lying to him and he smiles at her. She talks about him going nuts and some virus. Oliver was right the asshole didn't deserve her. Not that Oliver did or does, but he wouldn't go nuts. Or maybe he would if he had her, shared a bed, a life with her and then it was gone? Can he survive losing her if he can't convince her this is real? Prove he's the one for her? 

He likes watching her like this. The wine has made her cheeks extra pink. She animated and funny. She isn't carefully wording each sentence. She is a lot like they were as kids. Happy. Full of life. 

"That leaves Merlyn..me and.....?" He refills her wine glass. He never wanted her drunk, that was not his plan but this is working to his advantage. Not that he will take advantage of her. Never. He will, however, enjoy the talkative free side of her. 

"Ray Palmer from Applied Sciences." Oliver is trying to think the only Ray he knows is the gay guy. He can't, wait his last name is Palmer. He made a crude joke about it once, "The gay guy?" Felicity almost spits out her wine. He smiles. 

"He is not gay...not that there's anything wrong with being gay but he isn't...we dated." They may have "dated" but Ray has tried to feel up Oliver on more than one occasion and he knows he's done the same to others. Oliver saw him out once with a guy and it was not boys night out. It was a date. He doesn't care that the guy is gay and he was flattered, he just isn't into guys..or women since Felicity came back into his life. She's still protesting what Oliver knows is the truth. 

Oliver levels a look at her, "Uh huh...and did you two...?" She has to think about it, which means if they did it wasn't that good. He is laughing on the inside. He's a jealous bastard and it makes him happy. He can admit it.

"No. He was a gentleman." Oliver smirks, "How long did you two date?" She tells him six months. They dated for six months and he didn't have sex with her? He's a saint or gay. Oliver has barely lasted a couple of weeks! He basically tells her that only leaving the 'her' part out of it. He doesn't want to scare her off.

"Not everyone has to have sex Oliver....what if we pretend for six months will everyone assume we're having sex or you're gay?" When she folds her arms, pushing her breasts up it's all he can do to remember they are in public. They look so good and are so tempting. He licks his lips then looks up into her eyes. She really believes no one thinks they are already having sex? She's cute. He leans in closer. The wine is loosening his tongue almost as much as hers, "Felicity if we're together six months I guarantee they will think it...it's already hard to keep my hands off you." She looks shocked. She should hear the thoughts in his head or see his dreams. She stars in all of them. 

The waiter brings their food. She is lost in thought and he is worrying he said too much even if it is the truth. Did he scare her?  
 "Should we discuss the rules now?" Must they? Can't they just toss them and really date already. "I propose we toss out the rules." The look on her face can only be described as petrified. 

"No. I think we both need them so we both know what to expect from this...deal." Deal? He'd like to make a lifetime proposal but he knows he needs to respect her wishes and where she stands. He won't be able to honor most of her rules. He needs to touch her, to be close to her and it's not because of some deal. It's in his DNA or something..There is only one solution:

"Then we toss out yours. Couples touch. They show affection. They spend time together and our families already know." Oliver watches her. She mulling over what he said and if she can counter his offer. He's about to argue about it being more believable when she acquiesces to some affection but no mouth kisses. Ugh. Why is she being so completely unreasonable?

"That's bullshit. We already kissed...or you kissed me. You set a precedent with that kiss and being seen together at work." He pins her with a look. He can tell the moment she comes to realize he is right. It would look strange if they suddenly held back after her very public kissing of him. He's within reach of his goal. Time to go for broke. All in: "Felicity? Rule ten clearly states we end this if you start feeling something. If you feel nothing what's wrong with   
play acting and kissing?"

She gives in but she states that since she feels nothing it's okay...he feels like she took his heart out and smashed it to the ground. He keeps smiling though. He can't let her see his feelings are already involved and have been. She will walk right out of his life if she suspects how far in he is already.

They move onto negotiating dates and lunches. He is winning more than he is losing. He feels like he is on top of the world until he hears the one person he'd hoped to avoid, "Son." Shit. His Dad. Oliver glares at his old man. He can wreck even the most perfect night. The Bastard.

 

"Aren't you going to introduce us and say hello to your stepmother." Oliver rolls his eyes, "Hello, Satan." He smirks and takes another sip of wine, "Dad you remember Felicity. We were friends in school and now she works at the company. " Robert frowns at his treatment of Isabel and Oliver smirks. He hates Isabel and he won't pretend otherwise. 

He hates that he has to introduce Felicity to the two of them. He hates everything they stand for and they are everything Felicity is not. "Felicity this is my Dad...and his cross to bear." Felicity is so sweet she actually calls Isabel Mrs Queen. He snorts.

 

"You can call her Satan though her given name is Isabel. She is definitely NOT Mrs Queen." He wants Felicity to be well aware of how he feels towards his father's wife. Isabel is a viper. Isabel tries to say something to Oliver. He just sees her shake Felicity's hand. He wants to rip her arm out of socket for thinking she is good enough to even speak to Felicity let alone touch her. Instead he drinks some more. Being drunk is the only way to handle his father and his viper. 

Someone asks if he and Felicity are dating. Well, duh. Are they stupid..oh wait, Felicity doesn't even realize they're dating. He tells them they are seriously dating. Of course, Isabel has to bring up Laurel. Could they just go away? Shouldn't he just say something like "Satan be gone" and they vanish or something? Since they aren't he proceeds to tell them he's very happy with Felicity and Isabel snorts. That bitch. Oliver is so busy glaring at Satan he doesn't hear his dad invite them to dinner only Felicity accepting. Bright side: more time with her. Dark side: Time with Satan and his Dad. 

He has no choice, "I guess we'll be there." He drinks some more. 

They take her home. John smirking from the front seat. He walks her to her door and kisses her cheek. He is riding high on that chaste kiss until she tells him Tommy isn't looking. He shrugs. He walks back to the car and gets in the front next to John. 

"How was dinner" John asks in that tone of voice that he knows is parental. Oliver glares.

"...productive. I got around most of her rules...it was great until Dad and Isabel showed up, invited us to dinner and Felicity accepted." John groans, "That won't go well." 

"You think?" Oliver can't believe he has to subject her to the worst part of his life. He looks out the window and almost cries. Once she sees this part of his life, she will leave. She will run screaming into Merlyn's arms. He hits the dashboard. John just looks at him. They both know exactly how this is going to go.


	10. Dinner with Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go to dinner at Robert and Isabel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the support of this little story. It means a lot to me.

Felicity had changed clothes several times and couldn't decide what to wear to meet Robert and Isabel. That seemed weird calling Oliver's dad by his name and his wife by her given name. It was also strange thinking about his parents not being married to one another. She looked down at her pretty pink shift dress. She'd left her hair down to hang loose on her shoulders. She was wearing her contacts. She felt she looked presentable. She looked at her phone. Oliver had said he'd pick her up at 7. It was was 6:59. Could he, would he be on time?

She heard the doorbell. 

Could Oliver be on time twice in a row? She heard his voice and went downstairs to greet him. She was impressed. She found him in the living room talking to her Mom and Sin. Tommy was seated on the couch not looking happy. He was taking Sin to her band rehearsal. They all turned to Felicity when she entered the room. Donna came over and hugged her, "You look beautiful." Felicity blushed. 

Oliver was staring at her, "Is this okay?" He just nods then clears his throat, "Yes. You look pretty." She smiles shyly while Tommy snorts. She's momentarily hurt then he smiles, "Not bad Middle Smoak." He stands and grabs Sin's hand and they leave for the high school. Donna shrugs and leaves the room. 

They make their way to his car, "No driver?" Oliver laughs, "No. I need to be sober tonight. You'll see why." She grins up at him. He seems nervous but happy. He helps her in and they head to his Dad's new home. When they get there Felicity is surprised it's an apartment. An upscale apartment building but an apartment building. As they enter the lobby Oliver turns to her, "Listen...umm..." He looks around nervously, "I- I.." She smiles at him indulgently, "I'm usually the one speaking in fragments.." He smiles at her widely. Then he gets somber, "Felicity. Whatever happens or is said tonight please don't hold it against me." 

She starts to make a joke then realizes he is really worried, "I won't. I promise." She touches his cheek softly. "Friends, remember? And you had to put up with who knows what from my Mom..Sorry about her." He shakes his head, "I've always liked Donna...and my family? Worse."

He escorts her to the desk and they are then ushered upstairs to Robert and Isabel's penthouse. It's lovely. Cold and without personality but lovely. Felicity shivers when they enter the stark living room. Everything is white. Tons of white. She is suddenly nervous about spilling. Isabel is seated on one of the modern sofas and Robert is standing by the floor to ceiling windows.

"Son! So glad you and Felicity could come for dinner." He shakes Oliver's hand and then hugs Felicity. She tries not to freak out about that, but it feels weird. Isabel, dressed in white, remains seated. "Can I get you something to drink?"   
"Just water for me, Dad." Oliver tells him as he and Felicity move to the sofa across from Isabel, "Water is fine, thank you." She tells Mr Queen. Robert goes to the bar and pours them both water and brings them over. He sits by his wife. Isabel is staring daggers into both Oliver and Felicity. 

She finally decides to speak, "Felicity? How did you meet Oliver?" Felicity sips her water before answering, "We went to school together. Elementary through High School." Isabel nods, "Robert knows your family then?" Felicity nods, "Yes, My Mom delivered Thea." Robert chuckles, "Felicity's Mom is the best ob/gyn in Starling City, we tried to get you in, dear. Remember? Dr Smoak." Isabel turns to Felicity, "YOU are related to her?" Felicity nods. 

"You can get me in, then?" Felicity nearly chokes on her water. Oliver rubs her back and she thinks glares at Isabel, "That's crass even for you..." Felicity shakes him off, "I guess I could try? I can see if she is accepting any new patients and put in a good word for you." Isabel smiling. It's not a warm smile more like a predatory gloating smile. 

Other people start to arrive. Felicity thought this was a nice quiet family dinner. She looks to Oliver who shrugs. Felicity is surprised when Mr Merlyn walks in with a date. She knew that he kept in touch with the Queen's and they have business but she's surprised he's here. She's more surprised when Laurel walks in with the DA. He's twice her age, bald and not very handsome. Oliver rolls his eyes. Felicity sits up straighter. 

Just then a maid comes in to announce dinner. They all move to the equally cold dining room. Felicity wonders who decorated this place. Oliver leans down into her and whispers in her ear, "Told you she's Satan." She giggles. The room has bright red walls and a black table. The table is set with white dishes. It's very strange. 

Robert is seated at one end, with Isabel to his right. Oliver is on her right and Felicity is on Oliver's right. Talk about weird. Merlyn is seated on her right. Across from Isabel is the DA which puts Laurel across from Oliver. This is awkward.

Dinner is served and everyone starts eating. The DA speaks up, "Oliver who is your girl?" Oliver finishes chewing smiles at Felicity and puts his arm around her, "Felicity Smoak." Laurel just looks at them both. The DA smiles, "Nice to meet you, Miss Smoak." 

"Likewise, Sir."

Isabel pipes out, "You wont need to remember her name. The only one Oliver ever keeps around long enough is Laurel." Laurel gasps and Oliver fumes while Felicity looks away. The poor man looks to his date, "You've dated Queen?" Laurel sips her wine, "We've dated on and off...kids stuff really." He seems satisfied with that answer. Isabel isn't letting it go, "I'm sure Miss Smoak will be well compensated for her time and other things...." Oliver turns to her but Felicity puts her hand on his arm, "Don't." 

She looks around him to her, "Oliver is my friend. We are dating...no compensation is required in OUR relationship." Felicity silently adds to herself, unlike yours with Robert.

"Excuse me?" Isabel is angry.

"I don't need anything from Oliver." Felicity states it simply since Isabel doesn't seem to follow. She smirks.

"Please. He's a Queen. His money. His name. His prestige." 

"Aren't why I'm with Oliver. Sure, he and his family have money. But I've always earned my way in life and if my new app keeps doing well, I will be a millionaire in my own right by the end of the month. And prestige?" She sips her wine, "In some circles, because of my skill set WITH COMPUTERS and my creations. my name means more than Queen." 

Isabel is unfazed by her, "People like you only want men like Oliver to help them move up." Felicity sighs, "I don't want Oliver for anything other than what we have together. Basing a relationship on wealth, prestige or business is a mistake. Those things are quantified. Love...love is something that is based on quality. Something between two people that you can grow together without anyone else having any say in it..."

Isabel looks shocked, "You're in love?" Felicity giggles, "I don't know. We've only been dating a few weeks. Love takes time to grow. We need to learn about one another. Perhaps Oliver hates puppies! Or computers." She looks at him and smiles, "Those are deal breakers." He nods, "Understood."

"Ask me again after I get to know the man. The real man and I'll let you know where we stand." Felicity looks around and everyone is watching her. She turns to see Oliver looking at her like she is the most precious thing in his entire world, "Thank you." 

They go back to eating. The conversation turns to business and the city. Halfway through dessert Oliver makes a noise. Felicity looks to him. There is anger and discomfort on his face. She leans over, "Are you alright?" He moves his head but doesn't clarify. She keeps searching his face. He turns to give a pointed look at Isabel. She smirks. 

It's then Felicity sees Isabel's hand on Oliver's junk. Her eyes shoot to his. He isn't enjoying this and he doesn't know how to stop it. Felicity leans closer and whispers, "I'm sorry.." Oliver looks at her funny and she moves her chair closer. She grabs Isabel's wrist. When she refuses to remove it, Felicity does what she did when Sin was a toddler and would pinch. She pinches her digging her nails into her flesh. Tiny pinches hurt worse..

While doing this Felicity asks the DA about his take on prosecuting cyber crimes. Never once looking like she is currently inflicting pain on Isabel. Finally the she-wolf jerks her hand away, "If you'll excuse me, I don't feel so well." Holding her hand she walks out. She looks up at Oliver and shrugs. She couldn't let that bitch get away with molesting Oliver at the dinner table! 

The rest of dinner is uneventful and Isabel does not return. Felicity is thankful that Isabel doesn't return. When she and Oliver go to leave, Robert walks them to the elevator. Once the doors close, Oliver pushes Felicity against the back wall, he puts his hands on her face and kisses her. She inhales sharply and Oliver uses it to sweep his tongue into her mouth. She finally starts kissing him back and they keep kissing until the elevator chimes and the doors open into the lobby. He pulls back and smiles at her. He turns, grabs her hand and leads her to his car.

Once they are seated in the car she turns to Oliver, "You...kissed me..." He licks his lips, "Yes I did." She nods. She doesn't understand. She needs to know, "Why?" Oliver looks over at her briefly. He sighs, "I wanted to kiss you, so I kissed you...." She nods. She looks out the window mulling that over. But what made him WANT to? 

They get to her house. He comes around to help her out of the car. She takes his hand and he leads her to her door. She unlocks it and turns to him, "I-I..." she wrinkles her nose, "I have no idea what to say..." 

"You don't have to say anything. I kissed you. I kissed you because..you didn't even think that I might have something going on with the step monster. You just trusted me...you just knew. No one has ever stood up for me like that..." He looks up the street then to her, "It meant a lot...I wanted to say thanks." 

"So you kiss me? A 'gee thanks felicity for having my back or my junk...whatever' would have worked." He smiles and almost laughs. He puts his hands in his pockets and leans in, "But kissing is way more fun." He kisses her forehead.

"Oliver?" He looks at her...that look that says so much and nothing at the same time, "Does Isabel do that...you know, a lot?" Oliver rubs his hand down his face, "NO. I mean, no. We had an one night stand BEFORE my Dad started seeing her. I realized she was a social climber, Dad hasn't. Now, sometimes she does stupid things like tonight." Felicity looks up at him sadly, "It's wrong and I'm sorry." Oliver grabs her and hugs her, "It's no big deal. Well, I AM.." He jokes with her and she laughs, "Her? That? She was testing her boundaries. Seeing how I'd react with you there."

"Why?" 

"Normally I'd call her out on it. She'd pretend I was overreacting. Dad and Laurel would take her side." He admits to her. Oliver Queen is opening up to her. "Why didn't you do that tonight?" Felicity isn't sure she wants the answer. She's scared it will hurt her. Oliver looks her in the eye and she can tell he's being sincere, "I didn't want YOU to question me. I didn't want you to see how screwed up my life is and run." 

"Oh." She doesn't know what else to say. They are fake dating. She thinks about it and replies, "We are friends and that means I don't judge you, remember?" He just gives her a look that almost breaks her heart. It's like she broke his heart, but how could she?

"I'll see you tomorrow Felicity." She watches him get in his car. She's still watching him. He's behind the wheel laughing, he motions for her to go inside and she does. 

Oliver Queen kissed her. She also felt his junk, sort of...not a bad night. Except seeing Oliver vulnerable, seeing that his life isn't as perfect as she thinks makes her care again. She can't afford to care about him. She is trying so hard not to fall in love with him...again.


	11. Oliver's side of Dinner with Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Oliver's side of the dinner. What did he think when Isabel was touching him? When Felicity helped him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading and commenting. I love that some of you are enjoying this so much. you're the best. To answer some questions...
> 
> 1\. No I won't be following the sequel.   
> 2\. I think we are pretty much so far from the book that well...i think it's more inspired by the premise at this point.   
> 3\. yes, I know someone else is writing a story quite similar. It is what it is. I'm not upset or angry. Thanks for letting me know!   
> 4\. I have no idea how many more chapters...but yes the other letters will sort of come into play..with one being a lot like the book character :)
> 
> Last yes I have a twitter @Kirena214
> 
> I am a MUCH better tweeter(?) than a tumblr but I have one of those too! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flipflops-pearls
> 
> Feel free to follow and talk to me!! 
> 
> I sometimes don't follow you back on twitter mostly because I get a LOT of people selling or promoting things so if I don't recognize your name I may (wrongfully) assume it's a bot or someone selling me something OR I get a surge of new followers and miss someone (my bad) so speak up, okay? :)

Oliver changed his clothes twice. He didn't know what to wear to a bloodbath. He knows Felicity will probably give him his walking papers as soon as the dinner was over, if not before. He passes Thea on his way out, "Speedy, get to bed early." 

"Where you headed big brother?" He sighs, "To Dad's. He wants to meet Felicity." Thea nods. He can see sadness flickering in her eyes. He doesn't want to take her there. He hates Isabel, and Isabel hates Thea. It would only hurt her worse. And she'd see how messed up his life truly is. He walks to his car and heads to Felicity. 

He pulls into her family driveway and heads to the door. He looks at his watch, it's 6:59. He's on time. He fist pumps. He rings the bell. Donna Smoak answers with sin right behind her. It's then he sees Merlyn, he looks pissed off. That makes Oliver smile. Donna clarifies that Merlyn is taking her to band rehearsals. He smirks. This is working out well for him. Merlyn will see him and Felicity dating. 

He turns when he sees Felicity. She looks gorgeous. He kept help but stare. He sees concern on her face, "Is this okay?" He can only nod at her then clears her throat, "Yes. You look pretty." She smiles at him and it's like the sun is shining again. He lives for these moments. Tommy snorts from his seat. Felicity's smiles fades. He glares at Tommy who then clarifies, "Not bad Middle Smoak." He smiles. Sin and Merlyn head out. Donna leaves right after. 

Oliver takes Felicity out to the car. She remarks about him not having a driver and he tells her he needs to be sober. He can't tell her that he may need to defend her and he will definitely need to defend himself. They get to his dad's pretentious new apartment. It's in the best building in Starling City. When Isabel couldn't have the Manor she insisted on this building and buying all the penthouses and making one huge apartment. 

He can't quite get the words out to tell her how awful this could be, will be. She teases him about speaking in fragments. It puts him at ease. He tells her, "Felicity, whatever happens or is said tonight please don't hold it against me."

She gives him a sweet and understanding look, "I won't. I promise." She touches his cheek and he wants to melt into her hand. She rarely initiates touch, "Friends, remember? And you had to put up with who knows what from my Mom...Sorry about her. I've always liked Donna...and my family? Worse." She has no idea how messed up his family is. She will see a side of him she will probably be disgusted by. 

They make their way to the front desk and then head up to the penthouse. It's ironic Isabel wants the penthouse when she belongs in hell. They walk into the living room and Felicity shivers. He goes to pull her close but thinks better of it at the last moment. He's watching her take it all in. He can tell it isn't up to her taste. Felicity is bright and shiny...not stark white and void of life. He sees Isabel on the sofa and his Dad by the windows. 

"Son! So glad you and Felicity could come for dinner." Oliver has to shake his Dad's hand. He hugs Felicity and Oliver wants to punch him. He doesn't want him touching. her. He sees Felicity recoil from his touch. His Dad offers them drinks. Both of them insist on water. He brings the water to them. Oliver notices Isabel staring daggers. This isn't off to a good start. Isabel is sizing them up. 

 

Isabel makes her first move, Game ON. He knows this by the look on her face. Oliver is ready to defend Felicity. The first question is how they know one another. Felicity handles it well. Talking about them going to school together. Unfortunately, his Dad brings up Donna's job. Isabel is very interested. 

"YOU are related to her?" Typical condescending gold digger, nice. Felicity starts to choke on her water. It's obvious she is uncomfortable with this, "That's crass even for you..." He hates the viper. Felicity waves him off and starts talking about how she can do her best. Isabel thinks she won something. She did not. He will tell Felicity not to bother. It's not that he has anything against the kid she will have, it's that he hates Isabel. Seeing her smile like she beat him or something makes it worse. He wishes he could drink. It would make her easier to deal with. 

They are relaxing or rather a good imitation of it when other couples start arriving. He should have known his Dad nor Isabel would do a quiet family dinner. Of course not. Why get to try to know Felicity when they can hobnob with their society friends. Felicity looks over at him confused and he shrugs. What else can he do? His family is awful, she might as well learn that now. First up, is Malcolm his Dad's best friend and now business partner. He hates the man. 

The next person in the room is The DA with...oh shit, Laurel. He looks to Felicity. She sits up. He can tell she is uncomfortable. He chances a glance at Isabel and sees her gloating. He hates that bitch. Laurel for her part looks just as upset as he feels. Thankfully the maid comes in to announce dinner. 

 

Oliver follows Felicity in and he notices the moment she sees the horrible dining room with bright red walls and black table. He leans in, "Told you she's Satan.: She giggles and he feels better. Maybe they can salvage some sort of a decent night. Everyone is seated and it's then he notices Isabel is seated beside him. Shit. He knows where this is going already. He looks up to find Laurel across from him. He is in hell. Again, he wishes for a drink or an escape plan. 

Dinner is served and the elder DA asks him who is date is and he introduces her proudly to him. It's then that Isabel clears her throat, "You won't need to remember her name. The only one Oliver ever keeps around long enough is Laurel." Laurel is shocked while Oliver is contemplating ways to kill Satan here. He looks to Felicity and she is looking away. Great just great. He keeps trying to get her attention while the DA questions Laurel. He couldn't care less about that. Then he hears Isabel "I'm sure Miss Smoak will be well compensated for her time and other things...." 

Oliver is about to kill her when he feels Felicity's hand touch his arm and just like that all his anger is replaced with a sense of completeness. She whispers "Don't." She leans forward around him to look at Isabel, "Oliver is my friend. We are dating..no compensation is required in OUR relationship." Oh wow. He can hear they unstated 'unlike your relationship'. If he wasn't already crazy about her he would be now. 

"Excuse me?" Oliver smirks at Isabel. Oh bitch you heard my girl. He turns to Felicity who is smiling sweetly, "I don't need anything from Oliver." Isabel's cold stare settles on Felicity, "Please. He's a Queen. His money. His name. His prestige." Isabel really thinks everyone is just like her. Out for herself and uses anyone she can. She doesn't realize that someone like Felicity could never, would never do that to anyone. 

"Aren't why I'm with Oliver. Sure, he and his family have money but I've always earned my way in life and if my new app keeps doing well, I will be a millionaire in my own right by the end of the month." She smiles proudly and Oliver returns that smile. He is so proud of this woman, his girl. She may not know she is his girl, but in his head she has always been his girl. "And prestige?" She continues. She takes a sip of wine, "In some circles, because of my skills WITH computers and my creations, my name means more than Queen."

 

Isabel doesn't care. Isabel can't see that some people are just good people. Some people don't use others. They don't leave destruction in their wake. Felicity is one of those people. She is just good from her head to her toes, she is a good person. A loving, gentle and giving person. Isabel won't let it go, "People like you only want men like Oliver to help them move up."

Felicity looks truly sad for Isabel. She sighs, "I don't want Oliver for anything other than what we have together. Basing a relationship on wealth, prestige or business is a mistake. Those things are quantified. Love...love is something that is based on quality. Something between two people that you can grow together without anyone else having any say in it..." She takes his breath away. The way she speaks of love and of how she loves makes him fall harder for her. That is everything he wants and he wants it with her. Someone who sees him, who wants him for him. Someone to grow with. He could kiss her right now. He won't, they are in a room full of people, but he wants to kiss her.

 

Isabel asks the question that Oliver dare not, "You're in love?" Felicity giggles. He loves that giggle, "I don't know. We've only been dating a few weeks. Love takes time to grow. We need to learn about one another. Perhaps Oliver hates puppies! Or computers." She is looking at him her eyes are shining with mischief, "Those are deal breakers."

He smiles his biggest dopiest smile as he replies, "Understood." Not a problem. He'll buy her a puppy! He doesn't understand computers, but he doesn't hate them. He'd be willing to bet that she could make him understand them and love them. 

Felicity tells Isabel to ask her again if she loves Oliver after they've been together. Isabel doesn't respond. Oliver leans over, "Thank you." He looks deep into her eyes and hopes he is communicating to her just how remarkable she is. He adores this girl more every day.   
They return to their meals. Oliver is beginning to think he might make it out of this dinner unscathed when it happens. Oh shit. Not now. He makes a weird almost squeaking noise when he feels Isabel hand on his thigh. It slowly starts moving up until--shit. This isn't the first time she copped a feel at dinner. It is the first time he doesn't want to make a scene. Sure, once upon a time before she started seeing his Dad he had a one night stand with her. He was on a break from Laurel. The second she went out with his Dad, it was really over. 

He's frozen. He has no idea what to do. When this happened when he and Laurel would visit he'd stabbed her with a fork. Laurel would pretend not to notice and life would move on. But with Felicity....he..doesn't want her to see this. To know this about his messed up family. Felicity, being observant leans over, "Are you alright?" He looks into her eyes. He moves his head but not in a yes or no direction. He can't let her know this about him. She's looking for answers he sees it. He turns to Isabel who smirks. The bitch. 

Felicity looks down. Shit. She sees it. Her eyes are back looking into his. Please don't let her think I want this, enjoy this or have anything but repulsion coursing through my vwins. With his track record could he blame her for thinking he'd bang his own step monster? Felicity leans closer still, "I'm sorry." 

She's sorry? What is SHE sorry for? Oh no, what if this is her way of breaking up with him. Only he could get dumped in the middle of a family dinner, with his step Satan grabbing his dick and his ex sitting across from him. He's really sorry for everything bad he has ever done, he swears he is. When he is about to beg Felicity for another chance she does something amazing. 

She puts her hand under the table and starts pinching Isabel's hand. Really really hard. He smirks. Now, Oliver is a guy. Isabel's hand touching him is repulsive. Felicity's hand also basically touching him is what he's wanted most of his life. He wills himself NOT to get too excited. How'd that look? Well, it'd look pretty damn awesome, but it wouldn't to Felicity.. probably. Before he can think anymore about this Isabel stands and leaves. She makes some excuse about not feeling well. 

The rest of dinner all Oliver can think about is the car ride home. What will Felicity say. What will he say. Then...he thinks about it, Felicity KNEW he didn't like or want Isabel. She never doubted him. She saw him...the real him. Most girls...all the girls he's dated or been with always see the worst him. Felicity as a young girl always saw the best in him and now the woman beside him does too. He feels like he won the lottery. Or how he imagines one would feel if they weren't a billionaire's son. 

When it's time to go Oliver practically drags Felicity to the elevator. His Dad says something but he can't tell you what. The second the doors shut he does something he's wanted to do for a very long time. He pushes Felicity's back against the far wall, he takes her face in his hands and he kisses her. When she gasps in shock he moves his tongue to dance with hers. 

this, right now is his idea of heaven. He could happily die right here and now. He tastes their meal and something very Felicity. She is the best kisser he has ever kissed. How can one girl be good at everything she does without fail? When the elevator chimes he pulls back and smiles at a very shocked Felicity. He grabs her hand and leads her to his car. 

He waits. He knows her. She will question him kissing her. Before they are halfway to her house she does, "You....kissed me.." Not a question but it is. "Yes. I did." He chances a glance and sees she's confused and nodding. 

"Why?" He doesn't think telling her he's wanted to do that ever since she stopped kissing him that day in the cafeteria is a good plan. That might freak her out, more than she already is freaked. "I wanted to kiss you, so I kissed you..." She's doing the nodding things again but turns to the window

He parks in her driveway and goes to help her out. She grabs his hand and steps out. He walks her to her door. He has his hand on her lower back and is looking at the ground. Waiting. She pulls out her keys and unlocks the door. She turns to him, "I-i.." She makes the cutest face. He smiles and has to stop himself from kissing her again, "I have no idea what to say." This has to be a first! 

"You don't have to say anything. I kissed you. I kissed you because you didn't even think that I might have something going on with the step monster. You trusted me...you just knew. No one has ever stood up for me like that.." He doesn't want to cry but he is getting really emotional about the entire night. Her speech about not needing him but being with him. Her ideas of what love is and then defending him against Isabel. "It meant a lot...I wanted to say thanks." That sounded good. Believable. 

 

He should have known better. 

"So you kiss me? A 'gee thanks felicity for having my back or my junk...whatever' would have worked." He smiles and almost laughs. He puts his hands in his pockets and leans in, "But kissing is way more fun." He kisses her forehead.

"Oliver?" He looks at her, he knows by the look on her face he isn't going to like this. She wants to talk about something he won't want to talk about. His guess is Isabel and her hand. She asks, "Does Isabel do that..you know a lot?" She's cute. She's trying to ask him if his step monster touches him. He's a grown man and she is worried about him. 

He needs to be honest with her and hope for the best, "NO. I mean, no. We had an one night stand BEFORE my Dad started seeing her. I realized she was a social climber, Dad hasn't. Now, sometimes she does stupid things like tonight." He doesn't see judgement on her face only sadness. For him? For Isabel? For the situation. 

"It's wrong and I'm sorry." Oliver grabs her and hugs her. She's so concerned about him and his body. No one has ever thought Oliver Queen had any limits when it comes to sex, "It's no big deal. Well, I AM.." He jokes with her and she laughs. He's a cocky bastard okay.. "Her? That? She was testing her boundaries. Seeing how I'd react with you there."

 

"Why?" He'd forgotten how curious she is and how she can't let things go. He tells her about how Isabel does this type of stuff, never so hands on so to speak. How Laurel always saw the worst and his Dad has blinders on. Then he tells her the most honest truth about tonight, I didn't want YOU to question me. I didn't want you to see how screwed up my life is and run."   
"Oh" That's it? Oh? Little Miss Talker is now at a loss for words twice tonight. He can see her rolling around what he said in her brain. He waits. We are friends and that means I don't judge you, remember?" Friends.That hurts. Even after the kiss, after he poured his heart out she still sees them as friends. He ponders it and he's okay with it. Felicity Smoak sees him as a manwhore. He only opens up to his friends, not women he dates. Of course, she'd think that is why he is being so open with her. Not because he is in love with her and has been since he was a kid. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Felicity."

He walks to his car. When he gets in he notices her still standing there. He chuckles and motions for her to go in. She does with the most adorable expression on her face. He doesn't think anyone does cute or adorable as well as she does it. He doesn't think he's ever used those terms to describe any girl he's dated.

He's driving home when he punches the steering wheel. Not a bad night! He looks in the rearview mirror and yes he does have a huge grin on his face. Oliver kissed Felicity. She didn't slap him. And technically she felt him up. Sure, it was in defense of his so called honor, but he'll take it. Damn, he is crazy about this girl! He smiles so big his cheeks start to hurt.


	12. Dinner with The Allen's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've been busy with my other stories and I honestly didn't think anyone was really reading it. I will do my best to keep updating.

Felicity and Oliver were going out on another date. Their first nighttime date since the dinner with his family. They have lunch every day and talk a couple of times a day. She felt this was different thanks to the kiss, different from any time they've spent together. Oliver had kissed her. That kiss was amazing. The most amazing kiss she has experienced in her life. She was trying not to think about the kiss as she was driving to the restaurant to meet him. She keeps repeating, "We are just friends pretending to date. ONE kiss changes nothing." 

She arrives at the restaurant to find Oliver waiting for her in the parking lot. She smiles at him and grabs her purse from the passenger seat. Oliver opens her door and she steps out. "I missed you." He tells her. She laughs. "You saw me at work today...and after work when you insisted on walking me to my car.." He grins at her. "I'm aware but I still missed you." He takes her hand and they walk into the restaurant. She notices the hand holding. Do friends hold hands? Or did the kiss change things? This is more confusing than a real relationship. 

 

They are seated and looking at their menus when she hears a blast from her past. "Feli!" She looks up into the kind, sweet eyes of Barry Allen. Felicity hops out of her seat and hugs him tightly. "Care Bare!" She pulls back and smiles at him then turns to Oliver. "Barry this is Oliver..Queen my--uh...my..." 

Oliver stands and shakes Barry's hand, "Her boyfriend." Barry looks from Oliver. He smiles that knowing smile at her and she blushes profusely. She doesn't notice that Oliver must have called for a server because someone comes with another chair, "Barry are you here with someone?" Barry is still staring at Felicity with a teasing smile on his lips, "Yes. Caitlin and I are having dinner." Oliver signals for another chair. "I insist you two join us." Just then Caitlin comes up to Barry. A pregnant Caitlin. Felicity smiles at them. "You two! Oh my! A baby!" They look at each other and smile. For a moment Felicity is overcome with jealousy. She wants that. A happy marriage and a baby. 

They all sit. Barry doesn't order wine or any alcoholic beverage in deference to Caitlin not being able to drink. Oliver is just observing the couple she notes he has a wistful look on his face. Maybe he is also jealous of what they have together. "Guys! What are you doing in Starling City?" Barry looks at Caitlin and smiles. "We are here for my interview with the forensic team at the SCPD and Caitlin hand an interview at the hospital." Felicity is excited her friends may be moving here. "Are you two or three moving to Starling?" 

They both laugh, "Maybe. Depends on the jobs." Caitlin keeps looking at Oliver. Finally Barry notices. "Sorry. Cait, this is-" He looks at her and puts great emphasis on his name " OLIVER QUEEN." He then looks to Felicity. "Felicity's boyfriend!" He smiles and turns to Caitlin who looks confused until she remembers. "Oh my god! Finally!" She turns to Oliver and Felicity wants to die. How can she tell Caitlin to shut up and not reveal they aren't really dating. "She's been in love with you since she first laid eyes on you!" Caitlin sips her water. "When I confessed to being in love with Barry and breaking the girl code. She confessed that she cared deeply for Barry." She smiles lovingly at her husband, in that super sick way happily, dopey married couples do. Felicity is both jealous and nauseous. 

"But you..." She turns to Oliver and in typical Caitlin fashion grabs his hand. "You were ...or are!..The ONE." She looks to Felicity who does that happy smile shrug thing people do when they are feeling helpless. She drinks more wine. A lot more. Shit. So much for her telling Oliver she was over him. Caitlin just sold her out. Caitlin doesn't know that though. Felicity is looking everywhere but at Oliver. 

The server comes and takes their orders. Barry being the sweet guy he is turns to Oliver. "Now that we know where she stands...is she the one for you?" Felicity takes another drink of her wine. Oh crap. Be a good liar for once in your life and don't humiliate me, please! He looks at Barry then he shakes his head a bit and smiles at Felicity. "Yes. She has always been the one. I was just a stupid kid who wasn't ready for her. Now, I am." He smiles at her and if she didn't know about Laurel and his past with her. If she didn't know about him rejecting her, she'd think that he was totally in love with her. You think not having what you want is painful, but seeing it, having it directed at you but being a lie; that is a special type of hell. She smiles but she can feel the tears in her eyes. She hopes they look like happy tears. 

Oliver takes pity on her. "Tell me about yourself Barry. All Felicity has told me is that you two dated." Barry looks over at Felicity. "I lost my parents when I was young and was raised by a neighbor. I have him as a father, a sister named Iris. I went through school. Briefly dated Felicity and then met Caitlin when the two of them were lab partners." He looked between the two of them. 

"Now. I'm married to the love of my life and we are expecting a baby. It's rather boring. I'm afraid." Oliver is smiling at Barry. "It sounds great. What more can a man want? A wife and child. A good job and a nice family. I'm jealous." Caitlin laughs. "But you have Felicity. You two looks serious. Marriage and babies can't be that far off." Felicity chokes on her wine. 

Caitlin laughs. "Too soon?" Felicity looks at Oliver who is smiling brightly at Felicity. He is maybe a better actor than she thought. "Felicity is busy with her career. While marriage would be wonderful, I think Felicity wants to be more situated with her career before we even think about babies!" He jokes and sips his wine. He looks over to his wineglass at her. He has a wicked grin on his face. Her breath catches. If she didn't know better she'd think they were dating and had talked about their future. She would think that they were headed to wedded bliss and baby carriages. She would think they were planning on growing old together. Instead of being place holders in one another's life. 

Barry clears his throat and looks at Felicity. "I was hoping to see you Feli." She looks at him questioningly. "Why?" He looks at Caitlin then to Oliver before turning to her. "I got a letter from you.." Felicity looks up at him shocked and then to Oliver. What can she say or do? Oliver chuckles. "Uh oh...another one, Angel." Everyone turns to him. "Felicity had these letters and I saw them and I mailed them thinking I was doing her a favor." He looks away shyly. Felicity watches him and she feels her heart lurch. 

"They were her old goodbye letters to her old boyfriends." He shakes his head and laughs. "She was tossing them since she has me now and I went and mailed them. I am sorry my sweet Angel." He looks at her with the most adoring look on his face. "My poor Felicity keeps having to confront them." They all laugh. Caitlin saves Felicity from having to come up with something. "That is incredibly sweet. The Letters and knowing she has you now." Barry and Caitlin are happy for her. She looks to Oliver and smiles her thanks. 

The rest of dinner goes well. The Allen's talk about their maybe move. They're talking about their baby. Felicity talks about her new app and it going public. Oliver speaks about the merger. They sound like mature adults having dinner. Felicity snickers and wonders when did they grow up? 

Oliver pays for everyone's dinner when the check arrives. "Oliver you really don't have to pay for our meal. Just seeing Felicity with you and happy is more than enough for us." Barry tells Oliver. Felicity wants to climb under the table and hide. Barry is so kind and sweet. Oliver looks over the table at Felicity. "Making her happy is my true calling in life. I hope to make her happy everyday for the rest of our lives." He takes a sip of his wine. Felicity can almost believe him. If she didn't know this is fake. Caitlin and Barry both turn to her. "Maybe we will get a wedding invite sooner rather than later?" Caitlin asks optimistically. Felicity swallows. She doesn't want to answer that with a lie. She had hoped this conversation had been avoided earlier in the evening. She isn't that lucky. 

"We've only just begun dating...we've known each other a long time but...I feel like I just met the man. I want to--I want to enjoy this part as long as I can." She ends with a smile. She didn't lie. She does want to enjoy her time with Oliver no mater how long or short of a time it is. Both Barry and Caitlin smile broadly at the two of them. "I can tell you two are in love. You will get married and our babies will grow up together if we move here." Caitlin tells the group. 

Barry and Caitlin thank him and leave. Right after they leave she and Oliver decide to leave too. They start walking to her car. "Thanks, Oliver." She touches his bicep. His really big and hard bicep. Wow. He looks down at her. "You're welcome. I'm not sure what I did..but anything for you." 

"Thanks for tonight. For playing along with Barry and Caitlin. for not humiliating me when you so easily could have.Or you could have teased me and they would have found it cute." He cups her cheek. "Felicity. I would do anything for you. Humiliating or hurting you aside, anything." He smirks. "Tonight was fun and I liked meeting your friends." She looks up at him and he seems so sincere. "You are a really a good friend. Truly." His smile wavers for a moment. 

"Barry? That was Barry...mr we should have been perfect together. He's definitely not what I pictured." She laughs. "What did you picture?" He shakes his head. "Not him. I like him which I didn't think I would." She looks at him. "Nerds still not your speed, Queen." He looks strangely at her. "It's not that. Smart people are intimidating. It's not that I don't like them, I just don't measure up. I didn't think I'd like Barry for other reasons." 

"Barry is easily one of the nicest people I've ever met. Everyone loves him." Oliver just nods. They've arrived at her car. Oliver nods. "I can see that. Drive safe, Felicity. Text me when you get home." She agrees.

He helps her into her car and she leaves. 

On the ride home, she is grateful that he never asked about "The One" comment. When she and Barry were in the early stages of talking about forever and their pasts, she had told him about Oliver. Later, when she became friends with Caitlin she told her the entire story. Caitlin had done her best to make her feel better. She said things like "He was young. Maybe he felt too much and was scared." and "You're so special..he knew that." She had snorted and rolled her eyes. She loves the Allen's and she will adore baby Allen, but they are both blissfully in love and completely immune to the reality of love for the rest of us.


	13. oliver's side of meeting the Allen's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's side of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so guilty about the long wait that I decided to post Oliver's POV today. I normally wait a few days but since I write them together...and I owe all of you for sticking with this and not hating me, you get it today! 
> 
> I apologize for any and all mistakes. I tried to edit...

Oliver wiped his hand, the one not on the steering wheel on his pants leg. He looked at the clock. He was early, Yes! Tonight was his first alone date with Felicity since THE KISS. He still thinks about it constantly. He feels fifteen again when he thinks about it. He is also sweating like a teenager before his first date. It's not like he hasn't seen her. They've had lunch every day. They text and call each other but still..this is their first chance to really talk or could really talk. He doesn't know if she wants to talk about it. Usually when Laurel said they needed to talk he was in trouble. He could be this time or they could just talk about making this real? He berates himself. Felicity isn't there yet. 

He arrives at the restaurant right on time and before her! He's started making this a habit. Getting places before she does. She doesn't seem to notice or understand just yet how big of a deal that is. He is content with that. He knows why he's doing this, it's part of his self improvement and being good enough for her. Laurel and the others let him skate by on his good looks, charm and wealth. None of that works with Felicity. He gets out of his car and leans against the hood waiting for her. He only waits about two minutes before he sees her mini cooper pull in and park next to his town car. 

"Okay Oliver..be cool. You can do this. Dinner alone with a pretty girl. You've done it a million times." He tells himself. She smiles her brightest smile at him and he feels his heart do that thing where it does, it beats a few extra beats. He opens her door and helps her out. The moment her hand touches his, he feels heat shoot up his arm in the best way. "I missed you." He doesn't mean to say that aloud but it slips out. She laughs. "You saw me at work today...and after work when you insisted on walking me to my car.." He grins at her. Since it slipped out might as well own it. "I still missed you." He takes her hand and leads her into the restaurant. It isn't until they are in the restaurant that he wonders if she is okay with holding his hand. They are still in this fake relationship that is all too real to him. He isn't going to let go of her hand unless she asks or tries to let go of his. So far, she hasn't seemed uncomfortable with it. His smile gets bigger. 

Once they are seated he gets nervous. Their is a silence and Felicity Smoak is a lot of things but silent isn't one of them. He peeks over his menu to see her studying hers. He goes back to his when he hears some guy call out, "Feli!" He sees Felicity lower her menu and look at some kid. He watches her face light up and immediately wonders if he can kill this kid. "Care Bear!" She's hugging him. Oliver wants to remove this kid's hands from his girl. Okay, not his girl, but HIS girl. Whatever. He doesn't have time for an internal debate with himself.

He finally lets her go. About damn time. He notices Felicity is talking. She is stumbling over introducing him. Oliver would like to say he was just helping his 'friend' out but the truth is, he is claiming her and telling 'Care Bear' (what the fuck kind of name is that?) to back off. He grabs the boy's hand. "Her boyfriend."

Oliver may not like this intruder, but it will keep him from having to talk to Felicity. Or more precisely keep him from having to explain the kiss or his feelings. He motions for a server for another chair. Then an idea hits him. "Barry, are you here with anyone?" Oliver is hopeful. He remembers Felicity saying he'd met someone and they'd broken up or something. He had been drinking wine. Whatever. "Yes. Caitlin and I are having dinner." Oliver wants to do a fist pump. He's here with a girl. The girl appears and she is pregnant. Even better. No competition. He can't wipe the smile off his face. Felicity and the girl are talking. This is excellent. 

Apparently they are here for job interviews and may move to Starling City. He isn't sure how he feels about this fact. If Felicity still has feelings for the guy it could hurt her. He doesn't want her hurt. If Felicity talked about him to the two of them, they could very well hate him thus making it harder to convince Felicity they could be an actual thing. Barry interrupts his thoughts. "Cait, this is.." He looks to Oliver and then back to his wife. Oliver learned they are married. "OLIVER QUEEN." Oliver is accustomed to people putting emphasis on his name. Caitlin looks confused until Barry continues, "Felicity's boyfriend." 

He sees her trying to figure out the significance of this statement. Then her face lights up. He is going with either Felicity didn't mention him OR it was good stuff. He believes the former much more than the latter. He looks to Felicity, who is giving him a run for his money on his previous wine consumption. She looks scared and nervous. "She's been in love with you since she first laid eyes on you!" Caitlin sips her water. "When I confessed to being in love with Barry and breaking the girl code. She confessed that she cared deeply for Barry." Caitlin and Barry look at one another like they are the only two people in the world. It's the way he wishes he could look at Felicity instead of having to hide it all the time. 

He's drawn back in the conversation when Caitlin turns to him. "But you..." she grabs his hand. "You were ...or are!..The ONE." Caitlin turns to Felicity. His eyes are drawn to her. She shrugs in what looks like a blushing way of saying "true". He smiles a huge grin. This might be the best date ever. She thought he was the one. She might still think it because she seems a little nervous and is avoiding looking at him. Oliver is loving these two people. They may be his third and fourth favorite people in the world right now.

Their server comes and takes their orders. Oliver has no idea what he ordered nor does he care. Felicity thought he was the one. She wasn't upset about Barry because of him. He wants to run around the restaurant giving everyone high fives. Barry asks Oliver a question. A great question. "Now that we know where she stands...is she the one for you?"

Oliver smiles at her. Is she the one for him? She is the only one ever. She is his entire life and he wants nothing more than to marry her, see her pregnant with his child and grow old with her. Felicity looks terrified of his answer. Why? OH yeah. He can't lie to her. He really sucks at lying to her. He then realizes he doesn't need to lie. The truth will work perfectly. 

"Yes. She has always been the one. I was just a stupid kid who wasn't ready for her. Now, I am." He looks at her friends and smiles. Yep. He is so ready for her. He wants to be the man she deserves. The man worthy of her more than he's ever wanted anything in his life. He just has to get their fake relationship to turn into a real one (to her since it's been real to him since that first kiss) and tonight? Tonight is helping him see things much clearer.

Oliver asks Barry about his life. He seems to have led a really normal life, aside from his parental loss. Oliver feels bad for the kid. He seems to nice to know that kind of pain. He is obviously extremely happy with his wife and excited about being a first time father. Oliver is very envious of Barry. He wishes he had told Felicity he loved her all those years ago. He wishes he had started dating her in high school. They could have went away to college together. Moved in together while away at school. Gotten engaged and be married by now. He sighs with regret. He wishes that is how it had been. Instead, he ran like a child, acted out and wasted the last few years with Laurel.

Oliver is smiling at Barry. "It sounds great. What more can a man want? A wife and child. A good job and a nice family. I'm jealous." Caitlin laughs. "But you have Felicity. You two look serious. Marriage and babies can't be that far off." Felicity chokes on her wine. Oliver looks at her. She is adorably clueless. He wants all of that with her. Caitlin asks her, "Too soon?" Felicity is still fumbling with her answers and gulping down wine like he did on their first date. When they move in together. Not if but when, (he's being positive about this) he intends on keeping lots of wine around. They both seem to like it a lot. 

"Felicity is busy with her career. While marriage would be wonderful, I think Felicity wants to be more situated with her career before we even think about babies!" He jokes and sips his wine. He looks over to his wineglass at her. He has a wicked grin on his face. He watches the color rise in her cheeks. She has no idea he is dead serious. If she would he would marry her tonight and he knows he would never regret it. Oliver is daydreaming of weddings and married life when he hears Barry bring up the letter. 

Poor Felicity is shocked.

Oliver decides to save her from another awkward explanation. Oliver chuckles. "Uh oh...another one, Angel." Everyone turns to him. "Felicity had these letters and I saw them and I mailed them thinking I was doing her a favor." He looks away he knows they could easily tell he is lying. Good to know his lying is still not that great at least around Felicity. It's like she is his own personal lie detector test. 

"They were her old goodbye letters to her old boyfriends." He shakes his head and laughs. "She was tossing them since she has me now and I went and mailed them. I am sorry my sweet Angel." Felicity looks at him with grateful eyes. He couldn't let her face this alone. He is forever grateful to the person that sent those letters. It brought her back into his life. He wouldn't be here right now if not for those letters.

The rest of dinner is a lot of fun. He learns all kinds of things about Felicity. She really did have a goth stage. She was stalked at college (mental note to find and kill that guy). She only got high once and almost died. Not from the drugs but from the nuts in the brownie. He laughed until he almost cried. When the check comes Oliver hands over his black amex card. Barry tells him he doesn't have to that he's just glad Felicity is happy. 

Oliver looks over the table at Felicity. "Making her happy is my true calling in life. I hope to make her happy everyday for the rest of our lives." He takes a sip of his wine. Caitlin and Barry both turn to her. "Maybe we will get a wedding invite sooner rather than later?" Caitlin asks optimistically. Oliver really hopes so. Felicity looks like she might get sick. He will make Barry his best man, because tonight Barry has done more for him than anyone has in a very long time. 

Felicity decides to answer. "We've only just begun dating...we've known each other a long time but...I feel like I just met the man. I want to--I want to enjoy this part as long as I can." Oliver sees and hears the fear in her voice. He looks at Barry and he knows Barry hears it too. Barry knows her very well. Oliver smiles at him reassuringly. He wants Barry to know he'd never hurt her. He wants forever with her. "I can tell you two are in love. You will get married and our babies will grow up together if we move here." Caitlin tells the group.

Bless this woman and please let her be right! He wants all of that so badly. He's heart aches with how much he wants that. He is picturing date night with all of them. Sunday picnics with Allen's. Going to children's ballgames together. He would love that. He will see if his connections can help them get jobs. Felicity would like that too. They all say their goodbyes. 

Oliver is walking Felicity to her car when she speaks. "Thanks, Oliver." She touches his bicep. Oliver looks at her hand on his bicep. He likes it. She doesn't touch him often so when she does he relishes it. He looks at her. "You're welcome. I'm not sure what I did..but anything for you." 

She licks her lips and he wants to be her tongue so badly. Then she continues and he needs to concentrate on her words not her lips. Yeah. He can do that...probably. "Thanks for tonight. For playing along with Barry and Caitlin. for not humiliating me when you so easily could have. Or you could have teased me and they would have found it cute." He cups her cheek. "Felicity. I would do anything for you. Humiliating or hurting you aside, anything." He smirks. "Tonight was fun and I liked meeting your friends." He really did and he'd rather be stabbed and branded than ever hurt her. Why can't she see that? He has always been protective of her.

"You are a really a good friend. Truly." He wonders if she could hear his heart break because he thinks it may have been audible. Friend. He is still just her friend. Okay, Oliver. Keep it together. When this started you were enemies. Now, you're her friend. A good friend. That's progress. 

"Barry? That was Barry...mr we should have been perfect together. He's definitely not what I pictured." She laughs. "What did you picture?" He shakes his head. He pictures some dark haired, tall, muscular guy with Tommy's personality while being a genius and a stripper on the side or something. "Not him. I like him which I didn't think I would." She looks at him. "Nerds still not your speed, Queen." Oh no, are they back to that? Back to her thinking that who they were in high school is how he sees her now. "Nerds still not your speed, Queen." He looks strangely at her. "It's not that. Smart people are intimidating. It's not that I don't like them, I just don't measure up. I didn't think I'd like Barry for other reasons." 

He didn't think he'd like Barry because he was someone Felicity loved. The person that Felicity thought she would, be her first lover. The person she thought she'd marry and have kids with. He's met Barry and he likes them. They don't have a lot in common but he still likes him and he no longer feels an urge to kill him. He feels he is growing as a person. 

They've arrived at her car. He wants to kiss her but is scared of pushing his luck. He tells her to text him when she gets home. She agrees and he helps her into the car. He watches her drive away before getting into his own car. He gets in his own car and starts driving home. Tonight was a good night. It didn't end with a kiss or getting felt up but it did end with her agreeing to text him when she got home. He did learn she's thought about him over the years and that he still stands a chance. 

He gets home and heads up to bed. He stops and checks on Thea who is asleep in her room. No sign of his Mom which is normal. As he is stripping down his phone goes off. 

"I'm home. Safe and sound. Thanks agains for tonight :) -Felicity

He smiles at his phone. She babbles when she texts. He loves it. He starts typing a reply. 

"You're welcome. Like I said anything for you!- Oliver

He needs to step up his game. He has a heart to win.


	14. outing out of town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a team building weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for awhile and my writing has been pushed back due to having a personal life in flux. I had time to proof this (mostly) and decided to post.

Felicity is running in the park after work one night when suddenly Oliver is beside her. She stops. "What are you doing here?" He turns to look at her. "I wanted to see you." She watches him for a moment. She knows something is up. Oliver has been going out of his way to spend time with her. He has been going out of his way since the dinner with Barry and Caitlin. They haven't discussed the entire thing about him being her "The One" conversation. 

"Okay...what do you want Oliver?" He looks hurt for a moment. "I mean, I know you are here to spend time with me. But I can see you also want to talk about something." He blushes and looks away for a moment. She barely can hide her smile. She likes when he needs something from her. Last week, he got a virus on his computer and brought it to her sheepishly. It was adorable. Two days ago, he asked her to help him shop for a present for his sister who had won the science fair. Now he is wanting something but it must be big. 

He turns and studies her for a moment. He licks his lips and she does the same thing before catching herself. "Felicity...I have a business trip." She nods. "You need to cancel dates?" He shakes his head. "No. I mean...I might." He looks down and pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath and looks at her. "I- I...I want you to go with me? Please? I know it isn't in the agreement..but.." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" He parrots. She repeats and elaborates. "Why do you want me to go? Isn't this a business thing? I'm in IT." 

"It IS a business trip but it is also about 'team building'. My parents are going and bringing dates. Malcolm is bringing his latest girlfriend...Merlyn is coming and I hear he has a date...I don't--I don't want to be alone." She considers everything he has said. 

 

"Tommy has a new girlfriend?" Oliver steps back from her. "Yes. That is what you got from this? TOMMY has a date." She shakes her head. "No. I'm just...Helena will be upset." Oliver shakes his head this time. "Forget it." He turns to leave. 

She goes after him. She catches up and turns him to her. "Oliver. I don't care about Tommy--I mean I do. As a friend. I was worried about Helena." She kicks at the dirt. "If you still want me to go.." she stops but he just looks at her with hope? "I want to go with you." He smiles at her. He wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up so they are eye level. "Thank you! " He still holding her up and she kisses his cheek. "You're welcome." They finish her run while discussing plans for the weekend getaway. She finds herself excited about the prospect of spending time with Oliver. 

The next day is Friday. They will leave at noon for the retreat in Coast City. They are staying at a luxury hotel. They will have team building events in the mornings but the afternoon and evenings, for the most part are free. The first night she thinks they have a welcome event.Felicity packs an array of outfits since she's never been on a couple's retreat/team building trip. She's guessing it can't be too difficult since Isabel is going. She is worried about both of Oliver's parents attending with their significant others and Tommy being there. This could get very messy.

She's just finished putting her things by the door when Oliver rings the bell. His promptness lately is a total turn on. "Tap it down, Smoak." She opens the door to find Oliver and Thea. "Hi...what's wrong?" She can tell he is worried about something. Thea steps forward. "He can't find a babysitter and he won't leave me home alone." Thea shoots Oliver an ugly look. Felicity hides her smile. Before she asks Oliver if he wants to cancel Donna comes out. 

"She can stay here with us! Sin will love having another girl her age around." Sin appears. "Sure why not?" Felicity can tell Sin isn't thrilled with the idea but she agrees to make Donna happy. That settled Oliver grabs Felicity's bags and they head for his car. They settle in and start the drive to Coast City. After they get on the interstate Oliver turns to her. "There's something I probably should tell you..." She turns to him smiling. "What? Is there really no business trip?" He doesn't smile back and she shifts in her seat. 

"There is...My Dad's assistant booked the hotel." Okay. It's not like she thought Oliver did it himself. "And?" Oliver looks to her briefly then back to the road. "You're my girlfriend." She doesn't correct him with the fake part because she doesn't want to and that should worry her more than it does. She keeps waiting. He's starting to scare her. It all comes out in a rush of words. "We are sharing a room...I can sleep on the couch or the floor or something.." He looks to her nervously. She turns to look out the windshield. Okay. She's sharing a room with Oliver. She did not pack to be sharing. It never occurred to her they might share. It should have since everyone assumes they are a couple and as Oliver pointed out, they think she's having sex with Oliver. Okay...

"It's okay Oliver. You didn't do something underhanded." She smiles and sees him visibly relax. "You're not mad?" She shakes her then realizes he can't watch her and the road. "YOU didn't do this to me. It's fine we are adults. How hard can it be to share a room?" He gulps. She turns to look out her window. It won't be difficult. She's an adult and they were friends once and may be again.

They arrive to find that Oliver's parents and their plus one's are here. Mr Merlyn is here with his latest trophy and Tommy is here with...Sara. That surprises Felicity. Sara is her friend and never told her. Oliver and Felicity are shown to their suite. Oliver insists on carrying their bags. She finds it cute how he gets sometimes. Like he's scared every guy might hit on her or hurt her. He's protective. She just can't decide if he thinks he's her older brother or her bodyguard. When they enter the room, Oliver sits down the bags and flops on the bed. He puts his hands behind his head and looks at her. He's smiling that little boy smile that makes her melt. NO, she is not melting. It's that smile that once..before...long ago before everything. She looks away trying to think of something to say.

She looks back at him and he wiggles his eyebrows at her. She laughs. "Knock it off, Queen." He sits up. "What do you want to do first?" He grabs the list of the night's available activities. He starts reading off things to do. "You're not one of those guys that need to be moving and doing things all the time, are you?" He looks at her quirks an eyebrow. "Depends on the activity." She could be wrong but was that the second sexual innuendo of the night? 

She ignores it. "I want to go to dinner. Then after dinner...There is a knock on the door. Oliver moves off the bed and answers it. "Merlyn." She hears Oliver say with pure hatred dripping from his voice. She walks over to the door and under his arm which is holding open the door. "Tommy!" He smiles down at her. Before she can say anything Oliver interrupts pulling the door open wider to accommodate his larger frame and puts his hand on the door.. "What do you want Merlyn?" Tommy looks over her head to Oliver. "Our Dads want us and our dates on the back terrace. They have a game planned." Oliver moans and Felicity claps her hands. "I love games. What kind of game." Tommy smirks. It's not as sexy as Oliver's but it's cute. "A version of The Newlywed Game since we are all coupled up." She turns to smile at Oliver but her eyes say we're screwed. She knows nothing repeat NOTHING about Oliver. Crap. Oliver smiles at her. Then looks to Tommy. "Great see you there." 

He pulls her out of the doorway and slams the door in Tommy's face. He turns and heads into the suite. She looks from the door to Oliver's back. "That was rude." Oliver throws himself back on the bed. Hands behind his head. "It was. Tommy should know better." She sighs. "I meant you, slamming the door in his face." He just shrugs. She sits on the end of the bed. 

"We're in trouble. WE don't know enough about each other to pull of this whole dating thing..." She bites her lip trying to think of a way to not get caught in this lie. "We will do fine. Don't worry about it. My Dad knows nothing about Isabel but her dress size." She can't help but worry. They order up room service so she can quiz him on the things that might be asked in the game. He doesn't seem worried enough and that worries her more.  
After dinner, Oliver goes and changes then she does the same thing. She is getting more and more nervous by the second. This whole thing could blow up in their face. Oliver doesn't seem to see it that way.

They head to the elevator and run into his Dad and Isabel. Great. Isabel is her least favorite person on the planet and now she is stuck together.

"Dad." Oliver ignores Isabel. Felicity moves to stand on Oliver's right between him and Isabel. She smiles snidely at Isabel who glares. Oliver takes Felicity's hand in his that isn't holding the blanket, he grabbed it in case the terrace is cold. "Did you two already eat?" Robert is looking over the women's head to Oliver who is staring at the numbers on the elevator. "We ordered in." Isabel snorts. "Of course you did." She looks down her nose at Felicity "I'm surprised that you two are still together." Oliver looks over at her. "I can say the same about the two of you." His Dad glares at him and Felicity decides to be the peacemaker. 

"Are you excited about the game, Robert?" Felicity hopes to break the tension. Robert drops his gaze to her. "Isabel and I are going to kick everyone's butt at this game. We are the oldest couple here." Oliver makes an unpleasant noise of disgust. Felicity looks at him and he has the decency to look ashamed. "And you?" Robert asks her and ignores his son. "We have known each other forever so we hope we have enough knowledge to not look foolish" Robert looks from her to Oliver. She sees something flash across his face. It's there and gone to quick for her to decipher it. 

When they stop in the lobby Felicity is ready to get away from the two of them. Robert has other plans. "Oliver, may I speak with you for a moment?" Oliver looks to Felicity who nods, against her will. She doesn't want to be left alone with Satan. They walk away. Felicity looks around the lobby. Isabel turns to her. "You know this thing won't last...he's using you. He might not even think he is using you but he is..." Felicity smiles at her and leans in. "How do you know?" She looks over at Oliver. "If he is using me..I'm okay with it...the fringe benefits are worth it." She smiles salaciously at Isabel. 

Oliver may not be using her body but everyone thinks that he is so she might as well play along. She hopes that's the end of it. It isn't. "The Queen men are exceptional lovers. Oliver is very thorough..much like his father." Felicity makes a face of disgust. "Ewwww....who would want to know that?" Isabel looks at her. "Everyone." She walks over to the bar leaving Felicity to shudder in disgust while hoping she isn't drinking while pregnant. Oliver is headed her way. "Everything okay?" He grabs her hand and kisses her cheek. "Perfect. Let's go." He leads her out the side doors and onto the terrace. 

Moira is there with her boyfriend Walter. They nod hello. Mr Merlyn is there with his girlfriend. Felicity has no idea what her name is and doesn't care. Tommy enters with his date...Sara. Oh. Well, that's interesting. Oliver squeezes her hand tighter while staring at Tommy.Robert and Isabel show up last. Everyone is directed to take a seat on the assigned love seat. First the men are called back to the bar while the women are asked questions and write down their answers then they switch. 

Felicity wonders how this will be a team building exercise. Her question is answered when the game begins. "Okay contestants here is how we play the game. First we ask the women a question and their partner has to answer as they would. IF her partner doesn't know the answer another male contestant can ring in and answer. If he's right his team gets the point. If he's wrong no one gets the point. Understood?" Everyone nods. 

Felicity has a bad feeling about this. Tommy knows a lot about her. So does Sara, her best friend. She looks at Oliver who seems fine with this game. She wonders how much Isabel and Sara know...and his MOM! Crap. They've lost. She hates losing. 

"First question is an easy one: Men what is your partner's favorite color?" Felicity gets her board with her answer ready. Robert, Mr Merlyn and Tommy all get it wrong. Walter gets it right. It's their turn. Oliver looks over at her and smiles. "Pink. Hot pink like her favorite lipstick." Felicity stares at him for a moment. When they were kids it was purple. She picks up her board and the announcer reads. "Hot pink. Very good. Walter and Oliver both got 10 points for their teams."

"What is your partner's favorite movie?" Felicity looks at Oliver, he smiles. She tries to think if he could possibly know this answer. Tommy and Robert once again get it wrong. Mr Merlyn doesn't even stop kissing his 'partner' to answer he just waves them on. Walter answers "Moira loves Breakfast at Tiffany's!" She holds up her card and he's right. Felicity smiles fondly. They're adorable. 

It's their turn. Oliver smiles at her. "Felicity loves The Goonies. Outsiders banding together to save their town. The only thing that would make it better would be tech support but computers in homes was rare then." He hugs her close. He takes his forefinger to shut her mouth. That's all correct. She watches it every time she needs to feel better. 

She holds up her card. He smiles. How did Oliver remember that? She looks over at Tommy who looks sad.She smiles at him. He doesn't return it. She fears her lie about Oliver has cost her Tommy's friendship. She misses him. There are several more questions. Oliver gets them all right. She could see Tommy out of the corner of her eye hoping Oliver would be wrong so he could answer. She isn't going to dwell on that fact at all. She just sad she lost him. Then Oliver clears his throat and she looks over at him. "My turn..." 

"You got this...I'm pretty easy." He laughs. She can't help herself. "I've heard." They both laugh until they both remember that night that he was anything but easy. 

The first question is the same as the one Oliver had to answer. "What is his favorite color?" Felicity smiles. Isabel gets it wrong. Moira chimes in and answers "Black" She gets the point for her team. Isabel pouts and Felicity wants to high five Moira. Sara gets Tommy's right. "Red". Tommy has loved red his entire life. 

"Oliver's favorite color is green. He loves it. It's the color of the earth and life to him." Oliver's jaw is slacked. Did he think she'd forget the night they talked about that? He was talking about playing baseball and loving the grass stains. They meant life, living, earth and life to him. He always said when the maid got the stains out. He holds up his card. "You remembered?" She smiles. "Of course." She should have stopped there but she didn't. "I remember everything we talked about on those late nights."

The next question is favorite movie. Everyone but Mr Merlyn's date got it right. They've got zero points. "Oliver loves Star Wars." He told her one night that his dad always watched it with him. It was one of the few things they did together when he was a kid. 

"This question is for all the marbles. If you get this you win even if you have no points. It's worth three hundred points." Felicity mumbles. "That's not fair..." Oliver smirks. She can't help how competitive she is! 

"Who was each of your first kiss? Please take out your white boards and write your answers." Felicity knows that Oliver know he is her first kiss. She has no clue who was his. First up is Robert and Isabel. Robert reads his "a boy in high school." Isabel cackles. "Try elementary school." Robert frowns. Isabel reads hers "Moira of course." It is Robert who laughs next. "No. My freshman English teacher." Felicity looks to Oliver who shrugs. This runs in the family obviously. 

Moira's first kiss was Robert as Walter announces and she affirms. Walter's was his first girlfriend, Moira tells the others. She laughs. That is a cute story is all Felicity can think. Once again Merlyn waves them off. What a great team member he is. Tommy and Sara are next. 

Tommy looks over at Felicity. He then tells the group who Sara's first kiss was. "Sara's first kiss was Oliver Queen in his boathouse." Felicity gasps and looks at Oliver. He looks away. She thinks he muttered something. Sara nods letting the room know he's right and shows her board where she wrote it. Sara told her once it was John. Why did she lie? Next she guesses Tommy's first kiss. "My sister in our basement." Felicity's certain that is wrong. Helena and Tommy were each other's first everything. He looks her in the eye and holds up his board. It says Laurel. She can't believe it. She looks at Oliver he knew. What else does he know about Tommy that she doesn't? Does Helena know?

She's pulled from her thoughts when the game announcer asks her who Oliver's first kiss was. She thinks. It had to be Laurel. "Laurel?" Oliver laughs and shakes his head. "No. Sorry." She watches him. "Who then?" Oliver's smile falters. "It's not important." She shakes her head. "It is. Who was it?" 

"Sandra." Felicity looks over to Sara, who shrugs and smiles. Sandra is her and Laurel's cousin. Felicity is shocked by this but not surprised. Everyone knew she had a crush on him. Oliver is asked and answers. "I was her first kiss and hopefully her last." He looks so sincere. She almost believes him. She smiles at him but she knows it doesn't reach her eyes. She can't fall under his spell again. She almost didn't survive it.

After the game which Moira and Walter won. She congratulates them while Oliver goes to speak to his Dad. When she turns to talk to him Tommy is there. "Are you okay?" She smiles at him reassuringly. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" She hopes Tommy will pretend and they can ignore this evening. He doesn't. "Finding out about Oliver and Sara..." 

"Tommy we were kids!" She says it in a joking tone even if it doesn't feel like a joke unless it's being played on her. She feels foolish for all the times she talked about Oliver to Sara. She studies her shoes. "It still hurts you. I know you." He looks over her shoulder and she turns to see Oliver and Sara headed their way. "You ready to go?" Oliver asks her and they say goodbye. 

When they enter the hotel he grabs her elbow and stops her. "I wish you were my first kiss...my first everything." 

"Why? That makes no sense." He runs a hand through his hair. He looks down at her then away. "Let's just go." She doesn't budge. "Why?" He sighs. "With you...it would have meant something. I barely remember kissing Sandra that day. I just wanted to kiss my first girl and she was there. And Sara...just wanted to be kissed." He pulls his lips into his mouth looking down. He looks back into her eyes. "I wanted to be a good kisser before I kissed you...I didn't want to mess it up." 

He has scrambled her brain. She doesn't know what to think right now. "You were a very good kisser...you said I sucked at it but you were very good." He smiles down at her. "You didn't suck. You were sweet, innocent and it was the best kiss."

"That is so not what you told everyone." She teases as they start walking towards the elevators. "I couldn't tell you or the guys would know how good you were..then they'd want to kiss you and you might kiss them back!" She shoves him. "You're such a jerk!" This is the Oliver she remembers. Kind, sweet and generous, teasing her and making her feel special. But she isn't special to him. 

 

Once they are on the elevator she starts to worry about sleeping arrangements. She assured him that it was fine, them sharing a room. Now, in reality she's a bit worried. She trusts Oliver, which she can't believe. It's just weird. The last time they were alone like this was that night...the night that changed everything. 

They walk to their room and Oliver scans the key. The door unlocks and they enter the suite. Felicity looks around and nothing has changed except her overriding fear. Oliver moves from behind her. "Do you want to use the bathroom first?" She shakes her head. She doesn't want to be the one out here picking sleeping arrangements. She looks around the room. She getting more nervous. Being alone overnight with Oliver...two nights actually is nerve wracking. 

Oliver opens the door and comes out in sweat pants and tee shirt. She inwardly sighs in relief. She was scared he'd be shirtless and no human should be tempted that much. She grabs her stuff and heads to the bathroom. 

She takes some deep breaths when she's in the bathroom. "Felicity you are an adult. Do NOT think back on that night...you are a grown woman and that night hasn't defined you...much." She tells herself in the mirror. She takes a quick shower and gets into her pajama pants and a long tee shirt. She takes a deep breath and opens the bathroom door and starts laughing. Oliver has made them a tent in the room like they had when they were really young kids. The four poster bed has sheets hanging from the posts and tied together. He peeks his head out. 

"I thought this would remind us both of our friendship in the beginning." She smiles. This Oliver...her Oliver. The friend she remembers when she lets herself. He helps her in. He has snacks and his laptop set up with a movie. She could kiss him right now. He has made this easy for her. She was having flashbacks of that night in the pool house and he made it okay. 

"I'm sorry about that night." She looks over at him. Oh crap. She said all that out loud. "Are you...why..why did you--why didn't you want to...want me?"

She watches as his eyes change with each emotion, each flickering quickly away. They are sitting crossed legged facing one another in their little cocoon. The air is thick with emotion. She is about to tell him to forget it and ask what movie he has when he starts to talk. 

"Felicity--not wanting you has NEVER been my issue." She looks at him confused. He told her no. He sent her away. She was almost naked and he kicked her out. "I wanted you...I wanted all of you..I- I ..." She sees, are those tears in his eyes. He seems shy and nervous. Oliver. Always confident Oliver. What does all of her mean, especially with the rejecting her part. 

He moves closer. Their knees are touching. He looks her in the eyes. His gaze so intense she wants to look away but she can't. She's frozen. "I wanted you that night. I wanted you for many nights before that. I had dreamed of you and when I saw you beside my pool in that tiny bikini..I had to take you away from that pool." she gulps. She nods for him to continue. 

"Felicity...I wanted you to be my girl. MY girl. I knew if we had sex, if we made love that night--everyone would see you as another girl in a long line of girls. I couldn't do that to you...and I couldn't risk losing you..your friendship was the only real thing in my life. In the end, I lost you and our friendship..." his voice breaks, "but I saved you from me." 

She replays everything he just said in her head. "You wanted me?" He nods. "Yes Felicity. I had wanted you for a long time. It was embarrassing how bad I wanted you." He laughs. She is thinking back over what he said. "Shouldn't it have been my choice? You saving me from you. I should have had a say in it." He shakes his head. "You were young, naive and a saw a goodness in me that would have made you choose me. I couldn't do that to you." 

She stands on the bed over him. "I should have had a say in that. It wasn't your decision to make." He looks up at her. He takes her hand and pulls her back down. "It should have been but at the time...I thought I was protecting you." 

"You were stupid." He laughs. "Not arguing with you there." She watches him laugh. She loves seeing him like this. "Oliver?" He looks at her and quirks an eyebrow in question. "Why did you kick me out? Why not just talk to me?" He sobers. "I was a teenage boy Felicity. TALKING was the last thing I could do." He cups her face. "Kicking you out was the biggest mistake of my life. I was scared if I didn't get you out of there...I'd..we would make love and you would regret it. Regret me." 

She shakes her head. "Oliver..I would have never regretted it. I could never regret it." They smile at each other like idiots. 

".. Friends? Can we really be friends again?" His smiles falters. Felicity knows their time has past, their chance at more but can't they still be friends. Timing as they say is everything. He nods. "Friends. I will always be your friend." They lay back on the bed and watch the movie Oliver had on his laptop. The laptop is placed between them. They eat popcorn and talk about the movie. When it's time to sleep Oliver puts his feet by her head and her feet are by his head. Just like when they were kids and they all camped out together. She has her friends back. It's enough she keeps telling herself. We don't all get the brass ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Oliver's side and then the next chapter...I am soo excited about!
> 
> If you read my other stories I swear I am working on them. Just SDCC happened and then my birthday stuff started but today is my birthday so life should calm down now. I hope.


	15. The business trip (Oliver's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the business trip from Oliver's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I enjoy writing Oliver's POV much better than Felicity's. Strange.

Oliver is waiting in the park. He knows she runs here most nights. He is trying not to feel like a stalker, but he needs to ask her and it needs to be tonight. He sees her run past and he jogs to catch up. Her being so much shorter makes it easy to catch up to her in only a few strides. She stops as soon as he is next to her. He can tell he startled her. She asks him what he's doing. Good question. He is almost positive he is about to be rejected. 

"I wanted to see you." He smiles his best smile at her. she starts to smile then stops. "Okay..what do you want?" That hurts. Sure, he has been coming to her with problems a lot lately but that's mostly excuses to see her. To spend time with her to try and work up to asking her about the whole him being her "The ONE". Which he really likes. He loves it actually.

He needs to suck it up and ask her about the weekend.She starts speaking. "I mean, I know you are here to spend time with me. But I can see you also want to talk about something." He can't stop a small blush from appearing. This woman takes him back to being a scared kid, in the best way possible. He licks his lips before he starts. He notices she does the same and he wants to kiss her so badly it physically pains him. He barely suppresses a groan.

"Felicity...I have a business trip." She nods. "You need to cancel dates?" He shakes his head. "No. I mean...I might." He looks down and pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath and looks at her. "I- I...I want you to go with me? Please? I know it isn't in the agreement..but.." There, he asked her. Now, he waits for an answer.

"Why?" Okay, she doesn't get that this is a date like thing. Even if it wasn't he would want her by his side. He explains about the senior level going on this retreat to team build and how they all are bringing dates. "...I...I don't--I don't want to be alone." There he said it. It's true he doesn't, it's also true he doesn't want to be without her in particular. He always wants to be around her. 

"Tommy has a new girlfriend?" Oliver steps back from her. He feels his gut clench. Yes he does but he still isn't letting go of you or his obsession with you. He can't tell her that so he says. "Yes. That is what you got from this? TOMMY has a date." She shakes her head. "No. I'm just...Helena will be upset." Oliver shakes his head this time he hopes that is the only reason she is worried about his new girlfriend. Oliver just doesn't know if it's because he's her friend and Helena's ex or if it's because she has feelings for him. "Forget it." He turns to leave. 

He starts to jog off. He will come up with a reasonable reason as to why she isn't with him. Merlyn will suspect the truth. Isabel will be insufferable but the worst part is not seeing her for an entire weekend. He feels her small hand on his bicep and stops. He turns to her. "Oliver. I don't care about Tommy--I mean I do. As a friend. I was worried about Helena." She kicks at the dirt. He watches her fighting an internal battle. "If you still want me to go.." 

He cant' help himself he leans down and picks her up at the waist. She kisses his cheek and he could be wrong but this is the best moment of his life. He really thinks they are making headway. Caitlin and Barry helped him see what needs to be done and now he's working on it. He puts her down and they finish their run. He feels like part of a real couple. Not to compare her to Laurel but he feels like they are equal partners and he can have fun with her and be serious. This is what a real relationship should feel like he thinks. 

Oliver is in his office for the morning before he leaves to pick Felicity up. She has the day off. He's behind his desk when his Dad comes in with the reservation information and their schedule of events. "Oliver I expect you to behave yourself. This weekend will be hard enough on Isabel with Moira there." Oliver rolls his eyes. Well, if she hadn't been a bitch this wouldn't be an issue. Oliver is old enough to know his parents marriage was one of duty not love. Isabel wasn't the cause of the breakup, but she could have been less of a bitch about things. 

"I'm sure things will go fine as long as Satan stays out of my way and respects my girlfriend and mother." Robert is less than pleased with Oliver's jab at Isabel, but accepts it. After his Dad leaves Oliver looks over the packet. It's then he sees a big fat problem. He is registered with Felicity in the same room. Why wouldn't they put them in the same room. She's his girlfriend and has been for a few months now. He will find another room for one of them. He will say it's out of respect. He promptly calls the hotel only to find they are booked solid. He paces thinking of ways out of this. Staying at another hotel is an option but he rather not. This is a resort and it is located far outside of town. It'd be difficult to get back to the resort. He will sleep on the floor or something. Maybe they will have a balcony. and he can sleep outside. 

John enters his office, "Do I need to get security for the weekend." Oliver shakes his head. "The only person who may want to kill me is Felicity." John sits down. What did you do this time?" Oliver glares at him. "Nothing. She may not see it that way. She agreed to go on the retreat with me. Today I found we are sharing a room..a bed." John laughs. 

"She will understand it's not your fault." Oliver looks at him and wonders when John lost his mind. "I'm serious explain it to her then make sure to not pressure her. " John sits back on the couch. "You know man, this could work out for you." 

"How?" 

"You show her how you feel in little ways. Protect her from Isabel. Try not to get jealous of Tommy and maybe...late at night, you know how people talk and share things they don't normally share...tell her the truth about that night and your crazy theory that you saved her from yourself."

Oliver thinks about it. He can make sharing a room easier for her. He can show her how attentive of a boyfriend he can be. He can do this and make it work. John is right, this could be a blessing in disguise. "Thanks John." 

Oliver feels that's settled, at least in his head when his phone rings. Thea. "Ollie can you please tell Mom I can stay by myself. The sitter backed out." Shit. "Mom...let me call around and see if I can find someone. You and Walter go head to the hotel." Oliver walks out of his office. His assistant jumps from her desk. She has been letting him know she is available for anything. He briefly considers leaving Thea with her. That would not end well. Her form of payment might not be cash. 

"I'm done for the week. See you Monday." She smiles slyly. "Have a nice weekend Mr Queen." He groans inwardly. He turns to her with a smile on his face. "I will my girlfriend and I are going on the retreat together." Her smile fades while Oliver's gets bigger. He heads to the elevator with John behind him. "Problem Oliver?" 

Oliver grunts then answers. "Thea. The sitter canceled. We can't trust her on her own." John nods. "She can stay with me." Oliver considers it. "Or you could try to see if she can stay with the Smoak's..family bonding. But I'm still available if that fails." Oliver smiles at him, John you are a genius. Thea and Sin can play together or whatever they do at that age. While Oliver tries to get closer to Felicity. Bonus he will look like a great big brother to Donna. This is a great plan. 

Oliver goes home and forces Thea to pack. He had taken his bag to work but brought it in with him. Now that he knows he's sharing a room with Felicity he feels he should pack something to sleep in aside from his boxers. He doesn't think that would go over to well with Felicity. He is tossing them in when Thea walks in. "All packed for my adventure." Her tone is dripping with sarcasm. "Good." He grabs his bag and hers. They head for his car. 

"Why did you pack sweats? Won't sexing your girlfriend be enough of a workout?" Oliver grinds his teeth and counts to ten. Teenagers are mouthy. "When you speak about Felicity it will be with respect, got it?" He chances a glance at the surly teen. Her mouth is hanging open. "She really is different. I mean, you said...but..okay. I'm sorry." The rest of the ride is quiet. "I don't know these people Ollie." She whines as they arrive. "I know..but you will get to know them" She is studying him as he waits for her to get out of the car. 

Her face lights up. "You are serious about this girl. You're thinking they will be family!" He can't suppress his smile in time. She hugs him over the console then hops out of the car. He rings the bell and Felicity answers. She looks perfect he sighs when he looks at her. Thea giggles. Felicity looks from him to Thea and back. "Hi...what's wrong?" Thea steps forward. "He can't find a babysitter and he won't leave me home alone." Thea shoots Oliver an ugly look. Before Oliver can think of anything to say Donna comes to the door. 

"She can stay here with us! Sin will love having another girl her age around." Sin appears. "Sure why not?" Oliver can tell Sin isn't really excited about this but he hopes they will get along. Donna has raised other girls surely she can handle Thea. Oliver gets Felicity's bag and they head for his car. He helps her in and goes around to the driver's side. Oliver is drumming his thumb on the steering wheel. He needs to tell her. He is hoping she doesn't demand he turn around and take her home. 

"There's something I probably should tell you..." She turns to him smiling. "What? Is there really no business trip?" He wishes that were the case. The trip is still on. He gathers his courage and says a silent prayer. "There is...My Dad's assistant booked the hotel." He's hoping she might connect the dots. "And?" She encourages him. He chances a quick glance at her. She doesn't seem upset, at least not yet.

"You're my girlfriend." He waits for the 'pretend' to be added but she doesn't. He mentally fist pumps. Is that progress? Or is she just tired of correcting him all the time? He can sense she is starting to really worry. He decides to just dive in and hope for the best. "We are sharing a room...I can sleep on the couch or the floor or something.." He sneaks a peek at her. She's staring out the windshield. He's getting scared now. He can see her mind at work. She is mulling this over. Probably weighing her options and perhaps thinking he is a dick for not telling her sooner. He's about to offer to turn around when she finally speaks. 

"It's okay Oliver. You didn't do something underhanded." Is that? He waits. Laurel would have made him buy her something or done something to make him suffer. That can't be it. Yes it is. She is smiling. "You're not mad?" She shakes her head. Oh wow. He's so relieved. She isn't mad and she doesn't think he did this on purpose. She tells him it's okay and he didn't do anything to her. She also doesn't think it will be that hard to share a room. Ha. It will be for him both literally and figuratively. But she isn't mad and he gets more time with her. He can deal with the rest. 

They arrive and check in. They are told everyone is here. He notices Felicity's face fall when Merlyn's name is mentioned and it really seems to upset her that he is here with Sara. The bellhop comes over to take their bags. Oliver glares at him. He saw the way the jerk worked it with the others so he was helping them. He watched him eye Felicity. There is no way he is getting close to her. Not today. 

When they get in the room Oliver goes to the bed. Felicity watches him with a smile on her face. He loves that smile. He hasn't seen that smile on her face directed at him in years. He could get used to it. She looks away then back. He can't help himself he wiggles his eyebrows to tease her. 

She laughs, "Knock it off, Queen." He loves when she would call him that with that tone when they were teens. He sits up and looks at her. She has no idea how she can make his day with just a smile. "What do you want to do first?" He is up for anything she wants to do. Hike, shop, sleep...whatever. He starts giving her options. She is staring at him. "You're not one of those guys that need to be moving and doing things all the time, are you?" 

He can't help himself. He does the eyebrow thing that women seem to love, "Depends on the activity." She blushes and looks away. He has missed this part of them. The easy innocent flirting. He can call that a win he thinks. 

"I want to go to dinner. Then after..."There's a knock on the door. He moves from the bed to answer it. "Merlyn." Felicity must hear because she is over there and in front of him probably smiling at Merlyn. He is sure smiling at her. Oliver pulls the door further open. He is trying to intimidate Merlyn. It doesn't work. 

"What do you want Merlyn?" They've just arrived and already he is upsetting Oliver's plans. "Our Dads want us and our dates on the back terrace. They have a game planned." Oliver groans. He hates games. He hates spending time with his parents and being around Merlyn is at the top of his things-I-don't-want-to-do list. Felicity, of course, loves games. She asks about the game. Merlyn is smirking at her. He wants to punch Merlyn. 

"A version of The Newlywed Game since we are all coupled up." Felicity nods and turns to Oliver smiling but her eyes say "shit we're screwed". He isn't worried. Who cares if they win or lose? He knows a lot about her, that has to help them. Oliver smiles at her and then at Merlyn. "Great see you there." He pulls Felicity inside and slams the door. Good riddance. 

Oliver is headed back to the bed when he hears Felicity, "That was rude." Oliver snickers. "It was Tommy should know better." He tells her as he takes up his previous position on the bed. "I meant you, slamming the door in his face." He just shrugs. He didn't punch him so they should all be thankful because that is exactly what he wanted to do. She sits on the end of the bed. He doesn't care to be nice to Merlyn. He knows he wants Felicity and he remembers everything Merlyn has done. 

Felicity is worried they don't know enough about each other. He tries to reassure her. She really doesn't believe him, he can tell. She doesn't realize that Malcolm knows less than nothing about his 'girlfriend'. His Dad doesn't care about Isabel enough to learn anything about her. Walter and his Mom seem to be real and may know things. Tommy and Sara are old friends but he's almost positive she's here with him as a favor not as a real girlfriend. 

 

Oliver orders in dinner he thinks to himself that worked out well. He didn't want to share her with others. Room service eliminates that issue. He is playing along with her cramming session in hopes they can win this game. He's as competitive as the next guy, he just thinks they got this. She does not. He loves how determined she is. He watches her studying the cards she insisted they make on the hotel stationary. She chews her lip and squints her eyes while concentrating. She's fascinating to watch. He wonders how come she is still single. She's smart, beautiful and remarkable. How has no man snatched her up?

When it's time to go she reluctantly leaves the cards on the bed. They run into his Dad and Satan on the way to the elevator. Felicity stiffens next to him. He smirks. "Dad." He doesn't even bother to acknowledge Isabel. When they step onto the elevator Felicity, ever his protector, steps between him and Isabel. He could kiss her right now. His Dad makes small talk by asking about dinner plans. Isabel gets catty. He really hates that woman. 

Felicity decides to make nice with his Dad and asks about the game. His Dad says he's going to win due to the length of his relationship. Like that's something to brag about he snorts. He can't let it go. "We have known each other forever so we hope we have enough knowledge to not look foolish." Oliver knows he went too far. His Dad just figured it out. He remembers the talk they had about a girl Oliver cared deeply for all those years ago. He knows she is the one. They both look away. 

They are in the lobby when his Dad asks him to talk. Oliver doesn't want to leave Felicity. He silently asks her and she nods. He walks with his Dad. "Yeah?" He asks him. His Dad looks from him over to the women. They don't look comfortable at all. "It's her isn't it?" Oliver looks to his Dad and feigns ignorance. 

"She's the girl from the pool house. The one you tossed out. The one you cried over. The one who broke your heart." Oliver looks over his Dad's head trying to control his emotions. "Yes." He hisses out. "And you love her..you said you did then but now I see it." Oliver looks his Dad in the eye. "Yes. I love her. I'm IN love with her." His Dad pats his back. "I like her. She's smart, spunky and good for you."

"She doesn't know and she doesn't feel the same." Robert's smile falls. He looks over at the women. "Bullshit son. She loves you." Oliver shakes his head. "She did. Now, I don't know." 

"Son. That girl stands up to Isabel for you. She's put up with your reputation and she looks at you when you're not looking as if you are her sun." Oliver quirks an eyebrow. "I was scared she was hero worshipping you, but now I know you love her too." Oliver nods. "I do." Can his Dad be right? The man does not have the best track record with love. 

"Come on, let's go." They head over to Felicity and Isabel. He takes Felicity's hand and kisses her cheek. She lets him. They head to the terrace. They find their love seat and sit. Isabel and his Dad aren't here yet but everyone else is. Once everyone is assembled the game host, for lack of a better term, starts explaining the game. He's seen the show the rules are simple. 

When it's explained that if he gets the answer wrong Merlyn can speak up and get the point. Oliver is not happy about that. He needs to make sure that doesn't happen. He knows Merlyn will never let him live that down if that happens. He also doesn't like the idea of him knowing Felicity better. Nope, doesn't like that at all. He looks over at Felicity. She is sizing up their competition. He smiles, she's a lethal little thing. 

The first question is so easy. He knows they will do well. What is her favorite color? He watches the other contestants. He looks over at Merlyn who is waiting for him to get it wrong. "Pink. Hot Pink like her favorite lipstick." He sees her shocked face. He looks at her. Yes, Felicity I KNOW you. I know what makes you tick, what makes you happy and what you like. Felicity lifts her board and he smiles. He isn't even paying attention to how the other teams are doing. He's focused on her and impressing her. Next question is favorite movie. He hides his smile by looking down. Unless a LOT has changed it's "The Goonies". He waits his turn. He hears Walter get it right. Not surprising since Moira makes everyone watch that movie all the time. He's happy his Mom is happy he just wishes that she would spend more time with Thea. 

It's his turn. "Felicity loves The Goonies. Outsiders banding together to save their town. The only thing that would make it better would be tech support but computers in homes was rare then." He hugs her close. He takes his forefinger to shut her mouth. She holds up her card. He has impressed her by not only remembering the movie but her reasons for loving it.   
"My turn..." 

"You got this...I'm pretty easy."

"I've heard." They laugh easily. Then he sees it. The moment she remembers the night Oliver Queen wasn't easy. The night she offered him everything and he turned her away. Shit. He doesn't want to remind her of that night. He would do anything to go back to that night. He would do anything to make it better for her. The first question is asked. She smiles brightly. She knows it. He's so relieved. He doesn't bother to listen to the rest of them. He doesn't care.  
"Oliver's favorite color is green. He loves it. It's the color of the earth and life to him." Oliver's jaw drops. She remembers their talks and confessions too. She remembers them as clearly as he does. He wants to shout it from the rooftops. He has to hold up his card first. 

"You remembered?" She smiles. "Of course." He feels this warmth spread through him. She missed him, she remembers him..them...their friendship. 

"I remember everything we talked about on those late nights." He can't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He was so scared that letter meant she did forget him. Even after Barry and Caitlin told him everything, he was still worried.

 

The next question is his favorite movie. She nails it. "Star Wars". He wonders if she remembers the night he confessed it was one of the few things his Dad did with him was watch that movie. 

"This question is for all the marbles. If you get this you win even if you have no points. It's worth three hundred points." Felicity mumbles. "That's not fair..." Oliver smirks, her competitive nature turns him on. He adores that about her. He waits for the last question. He's suddenly very nervous. 

"Who was each of your first kiss? Please take out your white boards and write your answers." OH SHIT! He knows Felicity's first kiss is him. She told him in the letter. It isn't a good memory to her. She also has no clue who is his first kiss. He is too lost in worry to hear the rest of the answers until he hears Tommy Merlyn's voice. 

 

"Sara's first kiss was Oliver Queen in his boathouse." Felicity gasps and Oliver looks away muttering "fuck you merlyn." Sara smiles letting everyone know Tommy is right. Oliver feels Felicity distancing herself from him. He kissed her best friend. They were kids. He just wanted to practice. He knows her..she's thinking her first kiss with him was even less special now. 

She writes something and then says "Laurel?" She thinks everything goes back to Laurel. Not this time. He almost wishes it did. He smiles at her. "No. Sorry." He hopes that's the end of it. But with her it never is. She always wants to know. "Who then?" His smile falls. He doesn't want to do this. "It's not important." She shakes her head. "It is. Who is it?" 

"Sandra." Felicity looks over to Sara, who shrugs and smiles. Sara is being a bitch today. He just doesn't know why. Sandra is Sara and Laurel's older cousin. Older and experienced cousin. She was his first kiss because he wanted to learn from someone who knew what she was doing. 

Oliver is asked who is Felicity's first kiss. Okay. Easy. "I was her first kiss and hopefully her last." He looks over at her and he hopes she realizes how much he means that. He wants her, he wants them to find a way to make this work between them. She smiles at him while searching his face looking for deceit or him playing a game on her. 

After the game ends, Oliver walks over to his Dad. "I need you to keep what I told you about Felicity a secret, okay?" His Dad looks at him for a moment. "Of course son. I can tell this girl means a lot to you. But why keep it a secret." Oliver shakes his head. "No Dad. She means everything to me." He looks over and sees Merlyn heading for her. "She doesn't know how much she means to me or how much that night wrecked me." His Dad nods and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I understand." His Dad could be an asshole but he could be a great Dad too.

"She's going to hate me." Oliver looks to see Sara beside him. "No, she won't. We were kids." Sara shrugs and looks away. "I lied to her and then kept lying by omission. Every time she talked about you and how she felt about you...I said nothing." Oliver wants to pry and ask how she felt but that would just be stroking his ego and serve no purpose. 

Oliver walks up to Felicity and puts his arm around her waist. "Are you ready to go?" They say their goodbyes to Merlyn and Sara. Felicity doesn't say anything to Sara. He smiles sadly at Sara. Felicity has a huge heart she will move past this. It's not a big deal. They walk towards the hotel. He grabs her elbow to stop her. He feels if they don't talk right now, he could lose her. He puts his heart into his next words. 

 

"I wish you were my first kiss...my first everything." There he said it and it's the truth. How many times he wished that he had waited for her. How he wished he was a better person and could have not kissed other people. How if he was a better person he would have been her first kiss, her first lover and maybe last lover. Instead, he wore a persona of someone who just had sex, drank and got high. He told himself that is who he was and that he enjoyed it. Part of him did enjoy it at least in the moment. Afterwards he didn't. The feeling of being dirty, the guilt and most of all the loneliness nearly pulled him under. 

 

"Why? That makes no sense." No sense. 

 

He runs a hand through his hair. Why can't she drop it.He looks down at her then away. "Let's just go." She doesn't budge. "Why?" He sighs. Felicity isn't the kind of girl to let things go, to leaves things unsaid.. She wants to know things, she needs to know them. He works up the courage to lay it at her feet along with his heart. "With you...it would have meant something. I barely remember kissing Sandra that day. I just wanted to kiss my first girl and she was there. And Sara...just wanted to be kissed." He pulls his lips into his mouth looking down. He looks back into her eyes. "I wanted to be a good kisser before I kissed you...I didn't want to mess it up." 

 

The look on her face is priceless. She's so confused by his words and probably his honesty. Another thing he isn't known for honesty especially with women. She is the sweetest girl he knows and she proves it when she assures him he was a very good kisser. Mission accomplished. She even elaborates on it. Only Felicity could take a moment where he is trying to reassure her of her importance and make him feel like he wasn't an ass to her. 

"You didn't suck. You were sweet, innocent and it was the best kiss." He tells her.

"That is so not what you told everyone." She teases him as they start walking towards the elevators. "I couldn't tell you or the guys would know how good you were..then they'd want to kiss you and you might kiss them back!" She shoves him. "You're such a jerk!" Yes, he was a jerk. He was making sure they left her alone. She was his, she wasn't but he wanted her to be. He would have done or said anything to keep them away from her. He looks at her and she is watching him with something like...she's looking at him like she did when they were young. When things were easier, simple and not as complicated. They've always been a bit complicate.

 

They get to the elevator and he can tell when they enter she is nervous. She is working her lip and staring at the floor. He starts wondering what is wrong? Did she figure out he is in love with her and she wants to let him down easy? Did he blow it already? Too honest? Shit. When they arrive to their floors her steps falter. He smiles. She's nervous about the sleeping arrangement but doesn't want to say anything. 

 

He asks her if she wants the bathroom first. She shakes her head. He smiles when he enters the bathroom where he put his suitcase. He is really glad he went home and got something to sleep in. Had he stripped down to his boxers he thinks his scared little rabbit would have ran. He brushes his teeth, showers, dresses and exits. When he sees her, she visibly relaxes. Yep. She was scared of what he slept in. She scurries into the bathroom. He hears the water turn on. He moves to call the front desk. 

They have the sheets, blankets and snacks ready to go. All he had to do was call down and they delivered. The attendant helped him tie everything up. He eyes Oliver suspiciously. It's not like he was tying HER to the bed. Okay, so this is cheesy, silly and completely juvenile but he wants to put her at ease and make sure things aren't sexual. YET. After the attendant leaves, Oliver puts the snacks in the bed/tent. He grabs his laptop and boots it up to the movie. He waits for her. 

He hears the door open and sticks his head out. she looks worried."I thought this would remind us both of our friendship in the beginning." She smiles. He feels he like he did good. He put her at ease, and re-established their friendship. Gotta start somewhere and this is a giant building block. He did worry that if he didn't try something she would assume he doesn't see hard as desirable. He doesn't want her to be insulted, yet he wants to respect her. Damn, dating is hard and confusing. 

 

She starts babbling."I could kiss him right now. He has made this easy for me. Those flashbacks are just that flashbacks...the pool house..Oliver..her Oliver made it okay." 

"I'm sorry about that night."

She looks over at him and her mouth makes a perfect "O". He realizes she didn't realize she said all that to him. Or at least out loud. Her mouth filter must still be lagging based on her next words: She said all that out loud. "Are you...why..why did you--why didn't you want to...want me?" He feels gutted. He hurts for her, for him. He hates himself. He hates that night. He would give anything to not be the cause of that look on her face right now. He sighs. 

 

"Felicity--not wanting you has NEVER been my issue." She looks at him confused. He wishes he had told her all those years ago how sorry he was and brought her back in and soothed her pain. He couldn't though. "I wanted you...I wanted all of you..I- I ..." He tears up. Fuck. He wasn't such a fucking fool. What must she think of him?

 

He moves closer. Their knees are touching. He looks her in the eyes. He needs that connection to her. He needs to reveal that her friendship, that she herself is important to him. He can't reveal yet that he loves her, that he is IN love with her. She's not ready for that. She isn't moving. It's like she is frozen in place. Her trusting beautiful eyes are looking into his.

He takes a deep breath and then continues."I wanted you that night. I wanted you for many nights before that. I had dreamed of you and when I saw you beside my pool in that tiny bikini..I had to take you away from that pool." she gulps. He pauses and waits. He was seething with jealousy. He wanted to punch out every guy that was looking at her with want in their eyes. She nods for him to continue. He does.

"Felicity...I wanted you to be my girl. MY girl. I knew if we had sex, if we made love that night--everyone would see you as another girl in a long line of girls. I couldn't do that to you...and I couldn't risk losing you..your friendship was the only real thing in my life. In the end, I lost you and our friendship..." his voice breaks, "but I saved you from me."

That is the most important thing. He saved her from him. Saved her from the ridicule, from the looks and stares that would follow her and from being a "pool house chick". He did one noble thing in his life and it was saving her from him. He watches her. She is digesting what he told her. He waits patiently for her reply. He never knows what to expect from her. 

When she finally speaks he is once again shocked by what she says and how she says it. "You wanted me?" He nods. She asked this like it was unthinkable that he could want her. "Yes Felicity. I had wanted you for a long time it was embarrassing how bad I wanted you." He laughs. She still seems to be thinking and shocked by his confession. He did a good job of convincing her that she wasn't the one he wanted that night. Too good of a job. 

"Shouldn't it have been my choice? You saving me from you. I should have had a say in it." He shakes his head. No way. Felicity was and is still such a good person. She would have convinced him she could handle it. He would have wanted to believe her and it would've destroyed her. "You were young, naive and a saw a goodness in me that would have made you choose me. I couldn't do that to you." 

She stands on the bed over him. She is like a warrior ready to fight with him over this. She is angry and indignant. It would probably be wrong to tell her how sexy she looks right now. But she is sexy. "I should have had a say in that. It wasn't your decision to make." He looks up at her. He takes her hand and pulls her back down. He needs to make her see that he was stupid. "It should have been but at the time...I thought I was protecting you."

"You were stupid." He laughs. "Not arguing with you there." They laugh together. He doesn't regret saving her from who he was, but he does regret hurting her. "Oliver?" He looks at her and quirks an eyebrow in question. "Why did you kick me out? Why not just talk to me?" He sobers. "I was a teenage boy Felicity. TALKING was the last thing I could do." He had a raging hard on and his body was telling him to just do it, damn the consequences. He cups her face. "Kicking you out was the biggest mistake of my life. I was scared if I didn't get you out of there...I'd..we would make love and you would regret it. Regret me." 

He could never live with her regretting him. It would have killed him. Perhaps that makes him weak. It would have driven him further to the edge had she rejected him. As it was, he nearly died of an overdose more than once. His Dad was convinced Oliver would drink himself to death. Losing her, losing her friendship felt like someone had stolen the sun from the universe. 

She starts reassuring him that she would never regret him. Oliver knew her well. She loves with her entire heart. She would have sacrificed her reputation, her standing in the school and anything else to stand by his side. He would have followed her to MIT and probably been jealous of her new life friends and life. 

Many nights he would lie awake in his bed nursing a bottle of vodka and wish he had made love with her that night. And because he was an even bigger asshole than most people knew, he'd wish her to be pregnant. Stuck with him and their baby. Tied to him forever. He was so selfish. He won't be that way with her or about her ever again. 

Oliver Queen is a changed man. He smiles at her. Yep, his love for her is mature now. He is mature, a man not a boy. He hears her next words and it takes everything in him not to cry or at least pout. Guess being a man is relative he thinks to himself.

".. Friends? Can we really be friends again?" This woman keeps punching him in the proverbial gut. He knew going into this it would take time and patience. Friends is more than they were in the beginning and didn't he just tell himself that his love was mature. Honoring her needs is a very mature and loving thing to do. Okay. He can do this. Yep. Oliver Queen, grown ass man and friend to Felicity Smoak. 

He nods quickly and pastes on a fake ass smile. "Friends. I will always be your friend." They decide to watch the movie. Oliver spends more time watching her watch the movie than the actual movie. She gets completely engrossed in it. They chat and eat popcorn while watching the movie. They are friends again. Really, truly not just Felicity acting like a friend or them being friend like. That is progress. She isn't running from him or correcting his boyfriend statements. 

When it's time to sleep he moves his head to the foot of the bed like when they were kids. He listens to her breathing even out until he knows she's asleep. She lightly snores and it is adorable. He never thought he'd ever be in a bed again with Felicity. He smiles up at the ceiling. Friends. That is enough..for now. He isn't giving up on Felicity. He wants it all and he definitely wants it with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter end notes I said the chapter after this one would be a big deal. Well, after going over notes for this it will be after the next two chapters. I thought the business trip would be one chapter but I had to break into two. So sorry!!!!


	16. Business trip day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the business trip and things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any editing mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity awoke the next morning to Oliver's feet in her face. She smiles and then laughs. He gently moves his feet and touches his big toe to her nose. "You laughing at my feet?" She was thinking how huge they are and the idea of big feet, big dick came into her head and she laughed. Not that she thinks he's small or big...she doesn't think about that part of him at all..Okay she does but she shouldn't. He's her FRIEND. She sits up. "Yes I was and I regret nothing." He sits up and leans back on his arms pulling his t shirt across his chest. Oh damn. The boy is so much more...manly. 

"We should get up and get ready. We have a breakfast to attend. Team building exercises and closing ceremony. Then a long trek home...big day." Lord, someone stop the babbling. She looks across the bed at Oliver who has his head tilted and is smiling. "You could have stopped the babble." She looks at him sternly. "Yes. But I didn't and I regret nothing." She throws her pillow at his face and gets out of the bed. 

"I'm getting dressed first." She tells him as she walks away. Once safely in the bathroom she tells herself they are friends. It's a good friendship and could be a solid foundation for a life long friendship. She puts on a comfy pair of jeans, a t shirt and a cardigan. She puts on her flats and walks out. Oliver is standing by a room service cart. "Coffee!" She sprints over to the cart to get some. Oliver smiles at her. "What?" 

"Your enthusiasm for coffee...it's cute." She rolls her eyes. "I love coffee. Coffee doesn't hurt me. Coffee enables me to do my work and be up all night if necessary. " Oliver laughs. "Other things can keep you up all night.." She looks at him confused. "Not and do my work." He is walking towards the bathroom. "There are more important things than work." She doesn't respond she drinks her coffee. When Oliver comes out and they head down to the team breakfast.

 

They sit with Moira and Walter. "Felicity, I was very impressed by the report you did for me. It's rare for someone so young to be so thorough with her work." Felicity smiles. "I love what I do and I do my best at all my assignments." She tells Moira. She can tell Moira isn't exactly pleased with their relationship or more like their presumed relationship. She thinks they'd have no trouble with the actual relationship being as they are only friends. Moira seemed to like her when she was a kid. Then again, she doesn't remember seeing Moira much as a kid. It was mostly the maid around to take care of the kids.

Moira turns to Oliver, "Are you two headed back tonight or tomorrow morning." Oliver sips his coffee. "Tonight. Thea is at the Smoak's and I don't want her to overstay her welcome." Moira smiles at her son. "When will you and Walter return?" Felicity watches the exchange. "We are leaving from here and going to Europe to see Walter's family." Felicity never realized how much Oliver takes care of Thea. He is her parent. It's endearing to think of him as an older attentive brother, it's a turn on to think of how responsible he is and how he takes care of his family. When did Oliver and turn ons become a thing? She sips her juice.

Walter asks Felicity, "I heard about your app and how well it's selling. I guess QC will need to make an offer to keep someone of your caliber around." He smiles at her and she can't help but smile back. "I'm very thankful for my job." Moira looks between Walter and Felicity confused. "What app?" Felicity blushes. "I designed an app and its launched." 

Walter almost chokes on his coffee. " She's being modest. Her app has outsold any app in the same amount of release days. It's on schedule to be one of the all time best sellers. Miss Smoak here is a millionaire in her own right." Moira sits her cup down. Suddenly, Felicity is much more interesting to the other woman. "You did all this by yourself?" Felicity nods. "I want to make my own way in this world." 

Tommy and Sara join them. "Felicity even got scholarships and a job to cover her MIT costs. She wouldn't let Donna pay one cent of it." Tommy tells the group. Felicity smiles at Tommy who has always had pride in her accomplishments. Moira sits back in her chair. "I'm very impressed. We will definitely do everything we can to keep you at QC." 

After breakfast they play some trust games. Then another game of survival then a scavenger hunt. Isabel doesn't do the scavenger hunt and Mr Merlyn and his date don't really participate. She doesn't see how they are building a team this way. It seems like giant waste of time and money. At least, she and Oliver mended their friendship.

Felicity and Oliver win the scavenger hunt easily. As Oliver goes to turn in their finds, Tommy and Sara come up to the patio. Sara keeps going with their finds. Tommy stops to talk to her. 

"You and Queen for real?" He asks her. No hi, no how are you..just right to her dating status. She just nods. She isn't a good liar and especially not to Tommy. He's practically a brother...he's practically..a brother. Oh gosh. She is so over him and it has nothing to do with Helena or Oliver..well, maybe a little with Oliver. Somewhere during their friendship she started viewing Tommy as a brother.

"I thought you were doing this thing with him, to make me jealous. Or maybe to avoid me or us." She looks and sees Oliver coming out. She hopes to keep this short and that he will take it well. "Tommy there is no us. There never was an us." He shakes his head and steps closer. "There could be...I care for you and I know you care for me. Your letter--"

"Tommy I wrote that when I was a kid." She is trying to reason with him as Oliver gets closer. "Your letter to Queen you were even younger. It's what brought you two together." Felicity shakes her head. No, it's not the same. "Tommy--my feelings for Oliver have always been -- complicated--confusing. My feelings for you--you're like a brother to me. I'm sorry..I know that's a horrible thing to say but...it's how I feel and you deserve honesty. I need you-- I want you in my life.."

She sees Oliver stop. Did he hear her? She would think she hurt his feelings if she didn't know they were just friends. "No, Lis." He grabs her arms. He isn't hurting her, Tommy isn't the type. But she sees Oliver and she knows he doesn't understand. "LET. HER. GO." Tommy turns around. "This is great. She picks the guy who is worthless. The guy who broke her heart, rejected her and now you want to play knight in shining armor?" Tommy has let her go. He's turned his attention to Oliver.

Oliver moves to her, "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Let's just go back upstairs." Tommy laughs. "Lis..you're going to just keep giving yourself to him until -- you're not able to take anymore..until he breaks you again...You know it's just sex to him right?" Oliver moves between her and Tommy. "You will destroy her. You haven't changed.You still just use people up and cast them aside." Oliver's back goes straighter. She can tell he is trying to control his temper. 

"Lis, what happens when Laurel calls him back to her and he goes running? What if I'm not there to pick you up again and put you back together? Again. What then?" Tommy is saying it to Oliver since she can't even see him. "Will you cry alone every night? You can't go to Sara, not anymore. Helena is gone. You're pushing me away." 

"That won't be an issue, Merlyn." 

"Yes. Yes it will. Laurel or some other girl will come along and you will cheat on her, leave her. Then she will be alone...again. Crying over you REJECTING her." Oliver punches Tommy. "Oh my god! Oliver!" Felicity moves around him to where Tommy is on the ground. He's fine. She looks up at Oliver and he is still fighting for control. He looks down at Tommy, "I won't hurt her again." She wants to end this and tell Tommy that Oliver can't hurt her because they aren't a couple, there are no feelings but she doesn't.

Sara comes running over to take care of Tommy. Oliver starts to storm off. Felicity stands up to follow. "Really Middle Smoak? You're going to run after him like you did when we were kids?" She looks down at him. "Tommy.." She shakes her head and follows Oliver through the hotel.

 

After the fight with Tommy, Oliver and Felicity head up to their room. When they enter she starts to pack. She doesn't want to stay for closing ceremony. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit him..It just happened." Felicity stops packing. She folds her arms and looks to Oliver. "Then why? Why would you hit him?" Oliver sits on the bed and runs a hand through his hair. She walks over to him and he looks up. "I can't tell you." She throws her hands up and walks back to her bag. "I will tell you someday but not today." She looks at him with disappointment and shakes her head. "I'll be back." She needs answers.

Felicity slams out of their room. She goes looking for Tommy. She finds him on the empty back patio where she left him. She storms over to where he sits on a bench. "Why? Why does Oliver hate you and don't lie to me, Tommy Merlyn." Tommy looks up at her. He's sad and for a moment she wants to hug him and make it all better. 

"Why?" Tommy parrots. She nods and stares at him. He stands up. "You two were friends. Best friends for years. Why now does he hate you?" Tommy steps around her and walks to the edge of the patio. "You. You are the reason he hates me." Her anger dissipates. "Me? What did I do?" 

Tommy sighs and turns back to you. "We both fell in love with you.." Felicity takes a step back stunned. "truthfully Oliver fell in love with you. He never shut up about you." He laughs. "He was so proud of how smart you are, how beautiful....your big heart. Everything you did made him fall harder. Then one day, I noticed he was right. You are all those things...I wanted you too." She plops down on the bench. What the hell.

"what?" she whispers. "I wanted you for myself. I had listened to my best friend fall in love with you and I fell too. Only I felt I deserved you. It became a competition between us in my mind. Then I decided Oliver wasn't good enough for you." Tommy comes to sit beside her. "I had a plan to get you. First, I would convince Oliver he wasn't good enough for you and never would be. I'd get him drunk every time you were around. Then, I would use Helena to get to you. She was okay with it, until she wasn't."

"You used my sister?" Tommy shakes his head. "No. Not like you think. I really-- I asked her for help. Then next thing I know she tells you we're dating and I am no longer an option for you..." He pauses lost in the past, she can tell. " I couldn't let him have you. I did everything I could to make him do stupid things..then I started convincing you he wasn't good enough for you--I told you all the bad things he did because I wanted you to hate him." 

"Why?" He has tears in his eyes. "Because I was a stupid kid, who lost his Mom. I guess part of me wanted Donna as a Mom. You being my girl would accomplish that." He sniffles. "I am so sorry." She nods. They were kids. Tommy was a lonely child. "..did you love Helena?" He shakes his head. "NO. She doesn't and didn't love me either. It was just easy to be together. We care about one another but love? no." She can't believe what she's hearing. She is running through all the events in their lives in her head. There are so many times Tommy and Oliver seemed to be competing for her attention but she always told herself she was nuts. Poor Helena and Tommy. They lived a lie. No wonder she left like she did. Helena was tired of pretending.

"The night..." she stops and licks her lips. "The night at the pool house?" Tommy takes in a deep breath. "I got him drunk. I told him he wasn't good enough for you." He grabs her arms. "I swear I didn't know he would hurt you like that...I didn't think his rejection would hurt you at all. I underestimated his hold on you." Felicity is in shock. She can hardly breath. 

"He hurt me Tommy. You saw me, you held me that night...you..were my only friend. You could have made it better just by telling me the truth." He shakes his head. "Telling you would not have made it better.. He would have hurt you more. You would have went to him and insisted on being his friend and proving he's good. Trying to change him and make him a better person.." 

She feels the anger overtake her brain and heart. "HE was good enough! He is good enough! Damn it, Tommy I loved him and we lost our chance because you wanted a family?" She breaks free of his grasp. "You were already in our family. We all loved you whether you were with me or Helena or Sara...you were family." 

"Please stop using past tense." He begs her. She doesn't care. She cries. For herself, for Oliver and for what could have been. After she cries all her tears she walks over to Tommy. "I forgive you. I don't know what I would do if I were left alone with your dad. We were kids and we were all stupid. I should have talked to him and he should have talked to me. Live and learn." She hugs him and he hugs her back tighter. She pulls away. She thinks she sees someone in the building but the shadow is gone. 

Felicity makes her way back to their room. Oliver is standing at the window looking out. His back is straight and his shoulders are set. He is upset. She sniffles. He turns his head only slightly. "I talked to Tommy." He grunts. 

"He told me what he did." Oliver turns. His face is devoid of emotion. "Merlyn has done a lot. What exactly did he tell you?" She sighs and walks closer. "He said he convinced you, when we were kids, that you weren't good enough for me. He would get you drunk and goad you into the sex and drugs." She pauses. "Is he the one to get you to date Laurel?" 

"No. I was the one who made that choice." Felicity notices he doesn't deny the other things. "He is the real reason you rejected me or part of it?" He nods. "Maybe in a sense. He knew I wasn't good enough and didn't let me delude myself into believing I was." She walks closer and takes his hand in hers. "You were good enough Oliver. You were everything. I wanted to be your girl. Everything in my letter was the truth. I loved you more than I had ever loved anyone." She sighs. Okay. He's her friend time for honesty. 

"You are still the guy that every guy I date has to measure up to. He needs to be as sweet as you were...are, make me laugh the way you did and he has to give me those butterflies." He smiles the biggest smile she has ever seen. 

"We were all stupid kids. I forgive him and maybe someday you can too..." She stops. "I'm just sorry we lost our friendship, but now we have it back!" Oliver's smile falters a bit. "That we do." He grabs their bags and they head to his car. 

The ride home is filled with talking and laughing. No matter what, she has her friend back. Sure, they lost their chance and she hopes when he and Laurel get back together, or he finds his love, that they can remain friends. They pull up in front of her house. "I had a great time Oliver. Thanks." She pulls the door handle and gets out. He is at the trunk. "I'll take your bag in." She smiles. "Ever the gentleman." 

Thea comes running out, "Ollie! I am so glad you're back." She hugs her brother. They walk to the house where he puts her bag down and grabs his sister's. Thea tells her goodbye and runs to his car. "I don't think she had fun." Oliver shrugs. 

"Thanks for this weekend. Thanks for the talks and the fort and the movie...it was amazing." She smiles up at him. "yeah it was." he says softly. He leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back. Only this time she really kisses him because she was robbed of real kisses back then. When Oliver pulls back and looks her in the eyes something is different about him. 

"See you Monday." He tells her and he walks out the door. She watches him and if she didn't know better she would say there is a little extra swagger in his walk. She laughs. He puts Thea's bag in the trunk. He looks and sees her. He smiles and waves. They take off and Felicity feels like he may have taken her heart with him.

 

Sunday Felicity feels discombobulated.She tries coding but that doesn't work. She picks up her book but only reads the same page over and over again. She goes for her run and that doesn't help either. It isn't until the late evening that she realizes that she misses Oliver. She misses their jokes, their smiles and all the rest. Mostly she misses him, his presence. She goes to her room and throws herself on her bed. This is not good. Not good at all. She did the one thing she said she would never do. She fell for her friend, Oliver Queen...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's POV is next...then the chapter after that will probably be the last.


	17. Oliver's POV The business trip with a punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few people asked...why does Felicity forgive Tommy so easily..
> 
> 1\. She knows how it feels to lose a parent. As someone who lost a parent, I know firsthand how it changes your views, ideas and ideals. 
> 
> 2\. She knows Malcolm Merlyn was a crap father and feels bad for Tommy while understanding she doesn't know how she would be if left alone with a parent like that. 
> 
> 3\. She loves Tommy. He is her brother in every way BUT biologically. When she realized that it changes how she reacts to him. 
> 
> 4\. They were kids...they are older, wiser and she is in a good place. Being bitter over what might have been isn't who she is.

Oliver wakes up to two pretty feet in his face. He admires her brightly painted nails and her slim ankles. Is it weird he finds even her feet attractive? Probably. He smiles. This isn't exactly how he hoped to wake up with Felicity, but he is waking up with Felicity. He just stays still waiting for her to wake. There is no way he is getting out of this bed until she is awake. He is going to enjoy every second of this. He hears her giggle and he slowly and with control moves his foot so his toe bumps her nose. She laughs. "You laughing at my feet?" She tells him "I regret nothing."

After that she does one of her infamous Felicity Smoak babbles and he loves it. He misses these babbles. He knows most people find them off putting or annoying but to him they are another fascinating aspect of Felicity. He sees her eyes get big, "You could have stopped the babble." She looks at him sternly. "Yes. But I didn't and I regret nothing." He throws her line back at her. She tosses a pillow at him before scurrying away to the bathroom. 

He wills his body to relax. Thank goodness she left before he embarrassed himself with his current morning wood. Even if he can't help it, it could lead to an uncomfortable 'friend' moment. Once things are under control, he climbs out of the bed and calls down for room service. He knows Felicity loves coffee so he wants her to have some before they go downstairs. It's a simple gesture one he thinks she will appreciate.

When it arrives he lets man in. The man pushes the car in and looks over at the clearly completely disheveled bed, with sheets hanging from the posts and eyes Oliver with a look of jealousy. If only, Oliver thinks. If only. As he shuts the door on room service and makes himself a cup. He hears Felicity open the bathroom door. "Coffee!" She looks at the cart with absolute glee. It's cute. She takes her first sip and hums with contentment. He can't hide his smile. "What?" She asks him innocently. "Your enthusiasm for coffee...it's cute." She rolls her eyes. "I love coffee. Coffee doesn't hurt me. Coffee enables me to do my work and be up all night if necessary. " Oliver laughs. "Other things can keep you up all night.." She looks at him confused. "Not and do my work."

 

He tells her there are more important things. He knows she is dedicated her job and he admires that, he really does. He just hopes when he can convince her to be more than friends she can sometimes put him first. He quickly changes and they head down to eat. 

 

They sit with his Mom and Walter. His Mom compliments her on her work ethic and how good of a job she is doing. He watches his Mom. She's sizing Felicity up. She may remember her from when they were young but she thinks she could be a gold digger. She likes Laurel, who is the ultimate gold digger even if Moira Queen thinks otherwise. Felicity smiles. "I love what I do and I do my best at all my assignments." She says about her work. His Mom is still not convinced. Oliver smiles on with pride at the woman by his side.

His Mom turns to him to ask about his plans. He tells her they are headed back tonight. Thea has been texting him about how unhappy she is, Sin and Thea do not have a lot in common. Donna has a lot of rules that Thea isn't used to following. He asks his Mom what her plans are and as always they don't involve Thea. He will be playing parent again. He loves Thea, but he wishes his Mom would parent or his Dad though he tries to keep Isabel away from her. He worries Thea is being shortchanged in the parental unit department.

Walter clears his throat. It must be his turn to interrogate Felicity, "I heard about your app and how well it's selling. I guess QC will need to make an offer to keep someone of your caliber around." Oliver is surprised Walter knows so much about Felicity and her app. Moira is suddenly interested in the conversation now and asks questions. When they talk about how well she did and how it is making a big splash, Oliver can't help be proud of her success. He always knew she would accomplish great things, even as kids she was determined and stubborn. 

HIs attention is brought back to the conversation with his Mom's next question, You did all this by yourself?" Felicity nods. "I want to make my own way in this world." Moira Queen is officially impressed buy the woman he hopes to make the next Mrs Queen. His Mom looks to him and nods her approval. He likes that she likes Felicity and approves, but her approval doesn't affect how he feels.   
Oliver barely suppresses a groan when he sees Tommy and Sara approaching. Tommy starts talking before he sits, "Felicity even got scholarships and a job to cover her MIT costs. She wouldn't let Donna pay one cent of it." Tommy tells the group. Felicity smiles at Tommy. Moira sits back in her chair. "I'm very impressed. We will definitely do everything we can to keep you at QC." Oliver wants to kick Merlyn's ass. He's jealousy he can admit it.

Oliver assumed Felicity would do that, but it rubs him that Tommy KNEW what she did and knew her while she struggled. Oliver is lost in thought thinking about his daydreams of the two of them in college together and struggling. He knows he romanticized it, but he can see it so clearly in his head. 

After breakfast they play some games. Oliver is relieved when the final game is announced, a scavenger hunt. He loves these! He knows they will kick ass at this game and they do. When they head back in they are both laughing and riding high on their win. They are both competitive and he thinks this helped bond them. Her mental acuity and his strength made them smart and fast. No one else stood a chance.

He leaves Felicity to go and turn in their items and officially win. He sees his Dad and Isabel fighting. He shakes his head. "Oliver! Son! Come here." Oliver wants to get back to Felicity not deal with family drama. "Are you headed back tonight? Your Mom says you are and I was telling Isabel you wouldn't do that. We need you." He looks at Isabel who has that smile on her face. He hates that smile. 

He looks at his Dad, "We are headed back tonight...someone has to parent Thea and I am the only who seems willing to do it." His Dad turns red, grabs Isabel, "I am doing my best Oliver." They walk away. Yeah, that's his Dad always walking away from his responsibility to everything and everyone but the damn company. He shakes his head and starts to head outside when Sara is coming in. 

"They need a moment." Oliver looks out the glass doors and sees Tommy and Felicity talking. "He doesn't think you two are real and I have to say...I think he's right." Oliver looks down at Sara. "Is it any of your business?" She shrugs, "Laurel is my sister." Oliver moves closer, "That didn't seem to matter before." She looks away. "Things change." She walks over to the game homebase. Oliver heads outside. 

Felicity is talking. "....I need you in my life--I want you in my life..." Oliver feels his heartbreak. She wants Tommy? He thought they were making progress this weekend. Tommy grabs her arms and Oliver's blood pressure is rising. 

 

"LET. HER. GO." Oliver is trying really hard not to do something that will get him in trouble with Felicity. She still cares for Tommy. She may more than care for him, but he won't let him hurt her just to stay on her good side.

Tommy turns around. "This is great. She picks the guy who is worthless. The guy who broke her heart, rejected her and now you want to play knight in shining armor?" Tommy has let her go. He's turned his attention to Oliver. He's heard all this for years. He was bad for her. He wasn't good enough but he's doing his best. He doesn't think anyone would be good enough in Merlyn's eyes except Merlyn himself. He ignores his latest accusations for Felicity's sake. 

Oliver moves to her, "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Let's just go back upstairs." Tommy laughs. "Lis..you're going to just keep giving yourself to him until -- you're not able to take anymore..until he breaks you again...You know it's just sex to him right?" Oliver moves between her and Tommy. Oliver is having a hard time keeping his hands at his side. He has clenched his jaw so tight it may break. "You will destroy her. You haven't changed." Oliver looks at Felicity. He reads her face and it shows him she doesn't believe Merlyn. She sees the good in Oliver the changes. Tommy continues his diatribe of hate.

Merlyn brings up Laurel and their past. He knows he's gone back to Laurel a million times, but he never had anyone else to be there for, someone to love..someone who could care about him. He has Felicity now, even if it's just friendship, he will never leave her side or hurt her by going back to Laurel. 

"Will you cry alone every night?" Tommy spits it out of his mouth, so full of hate it surprises Oliver. "You can't go to Sara, not anymore. Helena is gone. You're pushing me away." 

"That won't be an issue, Merlyn." Oliver is not going to break her heart, not again. Never again. 

"Yes. Yes it will. Laurel or some other girl will come along and you will cheat on her, leave her. Then she will be alone...again. Crying over you REJECTING her." Oliver punches Tommy. "Oh my god! Oliver!" Felicity moves around him to where Tommy is on the ground. Dammit. He didn't mean to hit him. He just brought up that night and makes it like Felicity will disrespect herself enough to settle for less than she deserves. She's not that type of woman. The type who would sell herself short to be with a guy. He will give her everything because she deserves everything he has to give. He won't hold back and she won't have to settle. 

He looks down at Tommy, "I won't hurt her again."

Oliver walks off. He can't watch her fret over Tommy Fucking Merlyn. He can't. He knows he probably just blew it. He is needs to get his emotions under control. When they walk into their room she starts throwing her stuff in her bag. Oliver realizes their magic weekend is over. She may say this whole thing is over including their friendship. Hitting Merlyn was probably what he wanted. He seems like a neanderthal who goes around hurting people. Shit. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit him..It just happened." Felicity stops packing. She folds her arms and looks to Oliver. "Then why? Why would you hit him?" Oliver sits on the bed and runs a hand through his hair. She walks over to him and he looks up. "I can't tell you." He wants to tell her. She walks out of the room. She's disappointed in him and his behavior. She tells him she will be back. He hopes so. Part of him fears she is gone for good. 

He wants to tell her why he hit Merlyn. He hit him for disrespecting her. He hit him because he keeps throwing his mistakes in his face but mostly he hit him because Merlyn still won't let Oliver try to win the girl. It's not enough that every female adores sweet Tommy Merlyn and fall for his nice guy act, he has to take the ONE girl Oliver has ever loved. But then he'd have to tell her he loves her, that he's always loved her. 

And that is against the fucking rules. He hates those rules so damn much, but never more than right this second. He leaves the room before he breaks something. When he enters the back lobby to head to the back patio he sees Isabel. "She's with Tommy. They looks cozy." Oliver can't see them from where he is. She went to Merlyn. He can't believe she went to Merlyn. "Guess you lost her...too bad. Couldn't happen to a more deserving guy." Oliver just glares at her with eyes filled with hate, he turns and heads to their room.

He is staring out the window when he hears her come in. He doesn't look at her. He can't look at her while she rips his heart from his chest. She sniffles. He turns his head slightly. He wants to comfort her, make it better for her...easier. He shakes his head. He wants to make breaking his heart easier on her. He must be in love with her. 

"I talked to Tommy." He grunts. Here it comes. The moment she tells him she wants to be with Merlyn. He steels himself for it. 

"He told me what he did." What? Wait! huh? Why would he do that? Oliver turns to face her. He's dreaming or dead. That's the only explanation. 

"Merlyn has done a lot. What exactly did he tell you?" She sighs and walks closer. "He said he convinced you, when we were kids, that you weren't good enough for me. He would get you drunk and goad you into the sex and drugs." She pauses. "Is he the one to get you to date Laurel?" He fucking wishes he could blame that one on Merlyn. Stupidly that was all him. "No. I was the one who made that choice."

Next she asks a question he has both longed for her to ask and dreaded her asking. "He is the real reason you rejected me or part of it?" He nods. Yes, he was so scared of contaminating her, destroying her. 

"Maybe in a sense. He knew I wasn't good enough and didn't let me delude myself into believing I was." He knew he wasn't good enough for her but when he was around her, when she was by his side he felt he could be good enough. He watches as she walks closer and takes his hand in hers. "You were good enough Oliver. You were everything. I wanted to be your girl. Everything in my letter was the truth. I loved you more than I had ever loved anyone." She sighs. She's debating saying more. He wants to hear it. He fears hearing it. The words she said...she wanted to be HIS girl. He still wants that more than just about anything in this life. She's struggling.

"You are still the guy that every guy I date has to measure up to. He needs to be as sweet as you were...are, make me laugh the way you did and he has to give me those   
butterflies." Oliver is smiling so big his cheeks hurt and he doesn't care. He is about to tell her he still wants all that with her when her next words hit him like a bucket of cold water. 

"We were all stupid kids. I forgive him and maybe someday you can too..." Has hell froze over? No? Then he isn't forgiving Merlyn for anything. He sighs. Unless of course it would make her happy which by the look on her face it would. So, he will...probably...eventually. He won't like it though. 

"I'm just sorry we lost our friendship, but now we have it back!" Oliver's smile falters a bit. "That we do." He tells her through gritted teeth. Friends. Yep, they are friends. He picks up their bags and takes them to his car. Friends. 

On they way home they talk about the weekend. She had fun and really likes Walter. They remember some of the things they did as kids. They talk about everything without any awkward silence...because they are friends he reminds himself. He isn't bitter...much.... just disappointed. They arrive at her house and he takes her bag in. As they approach the house Thea runs out. She's very happy to   
see him. He's happy to see her too. He's just sad his time with Felicity is over. 

Thea says bye and runs to his car as he watches her. Felicity comments on it and Oliver shrugs it off. He knew she wouldn't and he owes her big. He turns back to Felicity as she starts speaking to him, "Thanks for this weekend. Thanks for the talks and the fort and the movie...it was amazing." She smiles up at him with so much warmth. "yeah it was." he says softly and he wants to kiss her so... He leans down and kisses her. The shocking part is she kisses him back. This kiss is like their first one in the cafeteria that day. Full of promise and passion. There is nothing friends only about this kiss. She is really kissing him. Oh hell, she is really good at this. 

He pulls back. She doesn't want to just be his friend does she? Felicity Smoak has missed him and his kisses. That wasn't a kiss of a friend or an ex. That was a kiss of longing. Hells yeah. He smiles down at her. He knows his lids are heavy and his smile is lopsided. "See you Monday." He tells her and he walks out the door.

He walks to his car knowing he's winning her over. He's got this. He gets in the car. "Way to go, big brother." He starts the car. "Thanks. And thanks for taking one for the team this weekend. I appreciate it." He starts driving off. "Yeah you owe me a shopping spree." He laughs. "Fine. You got it." 

"You got laid!" He shakes his head. "What did I say about respect?" She sits back in her seat. "Sorry." The rest of the drive they make plans for her shopping trip tomorrow where Oliver's black amex will get a huge workout. 

 

After the shopping trip from hell as he calls, the best day ever as Thea calls it, Oliver is in his room on his bed, thinking. He has no idea what to do next. He's trying to think of a way to let her know how he feels and nothing is coming to him. A horrible thought hits him. "What if we're done. This was all to keep Merlyn at bay..shit." No. That kiss was not a goodbye kiss. No way.

There's a knock on his door. "Ollie you have a guest." He sits up. "Okay." Thea let the person in and leaves. "What the fuck do you want Merlyn?" Oliver is off the bed and ready to kick his ass again. 

"Simmer down, Oliver." They haven't called each other by their first names since they were friends. They stand there looking at each other. "I came to apologize. I was a dick when we were kids...and for yesterday when I was also a dick." Oliver crosses his arms. He's not buying what he's selling. "I- I think maybe my grief over losing my Mom and clinging to the Smoak's...I was scared I'd lose them to you. I was a jerk." Oliver's stance softens. His parents are assholes but they are alive to be assholes. "Sit." He tells Merlyn

They spend the next two hours talking about the mistakes of the past. What happened with their friendship. Oliver even calls him Tommy once or twice. He can't believe they are talking this shit out. He'd rather just fight but whatever. He decides he can do this, for Felicity's sake. She wont' give up Merlyn and he won't ask her too. "I'm sorry I punched you..every time but especially yesterday." Tommy laughs. "Don't be I deserved it." Oliver can't argue with that. 

"Now...how do we get your girl?" Oliver is shocked. "I know you two are pretending. I know Lis. I know you...and you want her for real and she wants you." 

"You still love her?" Tommy laughs. "I do..as a sister. She was right about that. I lost my chance. I became the big protective older brother...like I said I wanted to be part of that family more than I wanted Felicity--if I really loved her I would have helped you be the guy she needed, not the asshole who kept you apart."

Oliver smiles at Tommy. It seems he's grown up. In time, if this is real and he thinks it is, they can be friends again. They were all stupid kids. He should have told Tommy to shove it up his ass. He should have told her the truth. "Tommy.... The past is the past." 

Tommy nods. "So how are we going to get your girl?" Oliver shakes his head. "By being her friend and hoping we keep up this charade." Tommy smiles that devilish smile. "Simple I keep pretending not to get that she's over me...until you can convince her to admit she loves you." Oliver thinks about it. "You're willing to do that? Isn't it wrong?" Tommy shakes his head. "No. If she wants out she will walk away. I'm just being the excuse to stay." 

Not long after that he leaves. Tommy Merlyn was in his house and nobody died. Huh, miracles do happen. Oliver falls asleep that night with dreams of Felicity throwing out the rules and telling him she loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter. I will be including both of their POV because I feel Oliver's POV would anti-climatic after you learn how the story ends. Right? I mean, let me know. I've only written her POV and was going back and including his sometime later this week..


	18. Wait...what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...Felicity's POV. I did decide to do Oliver's POV too. Trying to do both threw the story off. You won't have to read his side as it does end, but you will have the option.

Felicity was in line in the cafeteria when it happens. She has been flighty all day. She's been thinking about where she and Oliver should go for their weekend date, she has days to think but she likes to plan ahead. It's her turn to decide. After this weekend, she wants to do something that reminds them both of old times. She'd missed him Sunday she is smart enough to realize it. He is funny, smart and charming. Did she mention handsome and hot...really, really hot. He is basically everything you could want in a boyfriend, even if he wasn't hers. But this date..Oliver suggested the gym. He works out and if drooling burned calories she'd lose a couple of dress sizes. But since it's not and they are just friends she reminded him it's her turn to pick. Sweaty Oliver would do a number on her psyche. 

She is trying to decide which entree she wants when there was a tap on her shoulder. She thought it had to be Oliver or Tommy. She turns around with a smile on her face to see..Ray Palmer. Uh oh. Her smile falters a bit. "Ray! How are you?" He smiles that winning smile, "I'm good...how are you?" She turns back towards the line and grabs something. She has no idea what she grabs. "I'm doing well, thank you." She walks over and swipes her card to pay. 

Ray is right behind her. "Felicity...I got a letter from you the other day. Can we talk?" She looks at him and over to Oliver. Ray follows her line of sight, "You and Queen?" He asks nervously. She smiles and nods. Why is she smiling. There isn't really a 'her and Queen'. There is a her and there is a him. Friends. They are friends. She is really starting to hate that word. 

She turns back to Ray who asks, "How about we meet up after work?" Um, she's not sure she should say yes. This wasn't covered in their rules or any talks they've had. If she were being an honest person, the rules have already been broken. She's developed feelings, but she is lying to herself so she doesn't have to end things. Which if she thought about THAT would be pathetic. She ponders his question again, Oliver thinks he's gay so he should be fine with it, right? And if he isn't..."Okay." Ray goes to another table and she winds her way to where Oliver is seated.

"Hi." She says tentatively. Oliver has watched her walk over. "Hi, yourself." He stands and pulls out her chair. He's even a gentleman in the cafeteria. She sits. He follows suit and they both begin to eat. "What did Palmer want?" Okay, she thought they'd do some small talk first. "He got his letter. He asked to talk to me tonight--after work." Oliver looks over at Ray then back to her, "And you said?" 

She wrinkles her forehead in confusion, "I said yes? I mean I said yes. Why is that wrong?" Oliver throws his fork down. If it weren't plastic it would have clattered and drawn attention to them. She looks around or more attention she should say. He leans in closer so no one else can hear, "You're my girlfriend. You shouldn't be 'meeting' some other guy, who you previously dated, after work." Felicity is upset. She quietly yells, which is possible if you didn't know, "I am your FAKE--" it comes out sounding bitter even to her own ears, "girlfriend who can do as she pleases. Ray is a a friend who wants to talk about a silly letter." Friend..he is just a friend and a guy she wants to stay a friend. She sighs, unlike Oliver. Crap...

 

Oliver looks like she slapped him but she only said the truth. "Fake?" She nods slowly. Why did he ask that? He looks back at his food, "Fine." He takes a bite of food, "I'm sorry Oliver...Ray wants to meet and I'd like to talk to him..is there any reason I shouldn't?" She doesn't know why but she wants him to once again say it. Say she is his girlfriend. It makes no sense. She isn't his and never will be so why is she doing this to herself? 

He looks at her then shakes his head, "Do what you want." She's crushed. She shouldn't be crushed but she is. She picks at her food. She doesn't want Oliver mad at her but she doesn't want to be one of those girls who needs her man, even her fake man's attention and approval. 

That night after work she drives to the restaurant where she is supposed to meet Ray. She walks into the restaurant and he stands to grab her attention. She smiles and walks over to him. She hears the whispers of the people who work with her. This is a place that QC employees frequent after work. She knows what they are thinking. They are thinking that she and Ray are cheating on Oliver, well that she is cheating. Ray is more like abetting her cheating. She would never do that cheat on Oliver! Of course, he isn't really her boyfriend but they don't know that either. This situation is really complicated. She's getting a headache. Ray pulls out her chair and she sits. 

"I took the liberty of ordering some wine. I remember red is your favorite." He pours her a glass and she sips it. It's good but not as good as what she's had with Oliver. She needs to stop comparing everything and everyone to Oliver. Sure, it's been this way her whole life and will probably be worse now if she doesn't make herself stop. The server comes over and they order. After the server walks away Ray clears his throat, "Felicity...about your letter.." She gulps some wine and holds up her hand to stop him. 

"Ray...I wrote that a long time ago. When we first decided--it wasn't going to work out. I understand you don't feel the same way and if I'm honest I don't anymore." She pulls her lips into her mouth, "I mean--er, you're a great guy...really like a really great guy and handsome and smart and a girl ...or guy...would be lucky to have you..." Her mind catches up with her mouth. Her eyes get huge, "I uh...please stop me!" 

Ray laughs. "It's okay. Your lack of filter is one of the things that I find the most charming." She looks into his eyes. "You're very kind Ray." 

"I'm also very gay..." She takes a deep breath, "I know...well, Oliver told me you were but we were together for six months and well--- why did you date me?"

He looks down at the table then up at her with a huge grin on his face, "I like you... As a person and I thought maybe...with you...but I like you, Felicity as a friend." She nods and smiles, "We can still be friends, right?" 

He chuckles, "Sure. If you promise Oliver won't kill me." Felicity looks at him and the around. She needs someone to talk to and Ray is nice. "It's not really like that with Oliver." 

"Oh?" She trusts Ray and she needs someone to talk to about this..it's getting way too complicated. When they started this she was certain she could handle it. Now she knows she was lying to herself. 

"Oliver is helping me out by pretending to date me.." Ray raises his eyebrows, "Pretending?" 

"Yeah. Tommy, Helena's sort of ex--he got one too. He wanted to talk about it and" She sighs, "I didn't and instead of being an adult...I told him I was dating Oliver and then jumped up into his arms and kissed him." She looks down embarrassed. Ray is highly amused by the story. "Oliver was kind enough to agree--he seems to think it will-- I have no idea what with him and Laurel....but anyways it's not like that."

"Does Oliver know it's not like that?" She looks shocked and surprised. "Of course, he's in love with Laurel. They break up all the time. I'm just a charity project for him more or less..a favor for an old friend. Friends...Oliver and I are friends." She sips some more wine, she needs to slow that down. "I am really starting to hate the word friend."

Ray just nods and chuckles before turning serious. "The way he looks at you. He is not just thinking about doing you a favor. He likes you. He likes you a lot." She laughs until tears stream down her face, "RAY! Stop. It's really not like that."

Ray leans across the table, "Felicity...if Oliver or any guy looked at me the way he looks at you...well, I wouldn't be single. He cares about you. A lot." She waves him off. Oliver agreed friends. They may have talked about him liking her as a kid, which she is still suspicious of, but him having real feelings now? NO way. They shared a hotel room--a bed and he never tried--but that kiss when he dropped her off. Nope. Ray is wrong. 

He sits back in his chair. "Let me ask you a question." She nods while sipping her water she has to drive tonight. At least she is having fun. "When you told Oliver we were meeting tonight, what did he say?" 

She frowns, "He said to do whatever I wanted. So I did. I'm here." Ray shakes his head, "Before that?" She thinks back, "He got indignant when I reminded him I was his fake girlfriend because he said something about how his girlfriend shouldn't go out with other guys..." 

Ray tents his fingers, "Uh huh..Let's review. Your 'fake'." Ray made air quotes around fake and she rolls her eyes but he continues, "Got upset that you were going out with a guy that he knows is gay...then told you, much like a petulant child, or a butthurt guy, to do whatever you want..but he's totally not into you..." She nods. 

"Felicity you are the smartest person I know...why are you being willfully ignorant that he cares about you?" Felicity looks down at her lap where her hands are folded. When she looks back up at Ray her eyes are filled with unshed tears. "The last time I was willing to let Oliver in..the last time I was going to give myself to him--he rejected me. Oliver Queen, rejected a naked girl. I think that is perfectly clear evidence that to Oliver...I am not a girl..at least not the kind that interest him."

Ray hands her a handkerchief. She laughs at it. How could she not know he's gay? What straight guy, their age carries handkerchiefs? "When was this?" 

"When we were in high school." She dabs her eyes. Their food arrives and they make small talk while they eat. Ray pays the check and they walk out. He is seeing her to her car. As he opens the door, he touches her arm and she turns to him, "You really think he--might like me?" Ray laughs. "the man I see with you..he cares about you. I think he might even love you." He kisses her cheek. 

"You're a really sweet guy, Ray." Felicity gets into her car and Ray steps back. She turns the key but nothing happens. She tries again and again. Finally Ray taps the glass. She gets out. "This is why I hate driving!" He smiles at her fondly. "Your battery dead?"

"That means I just need someone to give the car a jump right?" He nods. "Can you?" He considers her for a moment. "I could, if that's what is wrong..but let's test my theory."

"Your theory?" He reaches in her car for her bag. "Call Oliver. See how quickly he gets here. If he won't or can't or sends triple A I will help you. If, like I think, he is here in record time...you have to start to come to terms with the fact that the man likes you and the boy was an idiot." She thinks about it. It can't hurt and it's not like she is playing with his emotions. She needs help and he could help her. She does need to know...he did kiss her.. like really KISSED her.."Okay." Ray fist pumps. 

Felicity takes out her phone and dials Oliver's number. He picks up on the second ring. "Felicity?" She smiles. His voice always makes her smile and her tummy do that dance. It's like the lord of the dance done by butterflies in her tummy. "Oliver...my car won't start...I know it's asking a lot and really putting this whole fake relationship thing to the test especially after we had that fight---" He cuts her off. "Where are you? " She tells him and as she is finishing she hears his car start. He was already walking out, the second she told him she needed him. She feels hope. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?" 

"No. I'll just wait by my car..." He swears. "I think you should wait inside. It's not safe." She smiles then sucks in her lips to hide. He might actually like her. She feels like she's in high school again. She decides to be a bit of an adult. "I'm fine. Ray's still here..." She hears him suck in a breath. "Then...not that I mind, why doesn't he help you?" 

Her moment of truth, Felicity whispers. "I wanted you...." She hears him smile. She didn't think it was possible but it is. "Oh..well, I'm glad." They hang up and she walks back to Ray. "He's on his way." Ray looks down at her with that I told you so look on his face. "I should go." She grabs his hand. "Thank you. And you don't have to go I told him you were still here." She drops his hand and they lean with their back against her car. 

She starts thinking back to the time she and Oliver have spent together. Every second replaying in her mind. Then it hits her, "Holy shit...I'm in..in... a RELATIONSHIP with Oliver...we aren't 'fake' dating or having a 'fake' relationship.." She thinks back to the their trip and yep..she is in a relationship. Her eyes bug out and she starts to hyperventilate. Ray pats her back and tells her to take deep breaths. She looks up at him. "Do you think Oliver knows?" 

Ray laughs harder than she's ever seen him laugh. "I am betting he's known all along..you're the one late to your relationship." She just stares blankly in front of her. How could one be in a real relationship and NOT know it. She is a smart woman, a genius in fact, but she didn't realize she had fallen into a real relationship. She starts controlling her breathing. Passing out will not help. 

 

Oliver's headlights shine in their faces briefly when he pulls in next to her. He gets out and walks towards them. As soon as he is close enough he is touching her arms, looking into her eyes. He completely ignores Ray. "Are you okay?" He moves and takes her hand in his. She looks up at him and smiles. "Yeah. Now." They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Ray speaks. "Yeah...I'm just going to go...." Felicity looks away first. "Ray..." She calls after him. "Thanks for...well, everything!" He mock salutes her and gets in his car and takes off. 

Oliver is studying her when she looks back to him. He's doing that sexy eyebrow thing. Who else can make an eyebrow look sexy? "Everything?" He asks her. She nods with a wicked smile. "About my car.." Oliver gets her car started and insists on following her home.

When they arrive at the Smoak residence it is dark inside. Felicity hops out of her car, walks over to Oliver's and climbs in the passenger seat.  
"Oliver...do you have feelings for me?" She notes the shock on his face. "I'm scared to answer that." She doesn't understand why he's scared. "Why?" 

"The rules." She thinks over the rules. Oh. Okay. "I move to take a break from the rules as long as we are both in here." He looks at her like he doesn't trust her at first. Then he speaks. "Yes. I have feelings for you." Could he be more vague. "What kind of feelings?" He swallows. "The rules don't apply and can't be held against me?" 

"Right." He moves closer to the console between them and she follows suit. He's so close she can feel his breath on her face and smell that scent that is pure Oliver. His nose is almost touching hers and his lips are RIGHT THERE. Oh..wow. She tilts her to look at him. "I want a real relationship with you. I'm in love with you. I have been IN love with you since we were kids." She sighs a relieved and happy sigh.

"Oh good." She smiles. "I realized tonight I am in a relationship with you and was worried you didn't know." He laughs until he cries. "Yes. I've known. I've just been hiding it from you until you were ready. How'd you figure it out?" 

 

"Ray told me..or led me to the conclusion that I was in a real relationship with my fake boyfriend." Oliver leans closer. "Since we are breaking the rules.." He kisses her and nothing is chaste or for show in this kiss. After they make out in his car for a good thirty minutes she gets out and heads inside. Her Mom and Sin are sitting in the foyer. 

"Why were the lights all out?" She asks them. Sin laughs. "We didn't want you to rush in here.."

"You and Oliver?" Donna asks. Felicity smiles. "Yeah."

"Finally!" Sin shakes her head. "You both admitted you're in love and in a relationship?" Felicity nods. Donna and Sin high five. "Wait? How'd you know we were faking it?" 

Donna walks over and puts her arm around her daughter. "I know you...I know Oliver. Plus Tommy told us." Donna squeezes her daughter. "That was a nice side effect of our plan...Tommy and Oliver becoming friends again!"

Felicity is confused. "Oliver is friends with Tommy again?" Donna and Sin laugh and nod. "best of--" Felicity is thinking, "Wait a second what plan?" Donna leads Felicity to the kitchen table. The three women sit down. "Helena told us about your letters...so Sin read them. She told me about them and we decided maybe you needed a push. We thought you'd realize you were over all of them and move on....but then you and Oliver started pretending and well...now you're happy!" 

Felicity stands up and walks to her room, dazed. She throws herself on her bed and calls Oliver. It rings twice before he picks up. "Girlfriend...that is what it says on my caller ID now..." She smiles. "I will change mine as soon as we hang up." She snuggles into her bed. "Did you know my Mom and Sin set this whole thing up?" 

"What whole thing?" He seems so happy. Felicity has never heard Oliver so happy. "Us. The letters. They sent them hoping I would move on..and you and Tommy are friends again?" He laughs. "Yes. Tommy came over tonight to keep me sober and to make sure I didn't kill Palmer or if I did to help hide the body...he's a good friend." Felicity laughs. She's glad they have each other again. 

"Your Mom and sister sent the letters, huh? When I first got mine I thought maybe you sent them just to be rude." 

"How would that be rude?" She laughs. "It was like 'look what you could have had if you weren't an idiot'." He sighs. "I got so drunk that night reading your letter. Thinking about you loving me and me loving you..." Felicity's heart feels like it may burst. 

"I love you, Oliver...I always have." she hears him suck in a breath and wonders if she should have kept her mouth shut. "I love you too Felicity. I've been in love with you so long I don't remember not loving you." She smiles at the memory.   
"Boyfriend...I like it. I like that I can legitimately call you that." He laughs at her. "Meh. It works for now." Felicity is confused. "For now?" 

"Yeah...for now. I think in a couple of years you will change that to husband. I definitely can't wait to call you my wife." Felicity's smile grows with every word. "I wish you were here! I'd kiss you head to toe." 

"I can be there in less than five minutes." She hears him running though the house. "I need to concentrate. I'll call you when I get there." He disconnects the phone. She grabs a piece of paper and to write down the date and all her feelings about tonight.

Dear Oliver-

Tonight I told you I love you. Well, first I asked if you knew we were in a relationship...who knew? 

I love you Oliver Jonas Queen. I love your stubborn streak, your generous nature. I love that you're a gentleman even when we are just eating in the cafeteria. I love how you take care of Thea . I love that you're a good friend and an awesome fake boyfriend so I think you will be an awesome real one. 

I love that someday I will be your wife. I love that someday I will have your children. I love that someday we will be old and gray and rocking our grandchildren. 

I love that everyday from now on, I get to spend with you. 

All my love always,   
Felicity M. Smoak

As she tucks it away, the first of many she hopes to write him, her phone chimes. She looks out to see Oliver. She hastily puts the box back, grabs a sweater and heads out to the boy she crushed on and the man she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts...
> 
> I loved this story. It morphed for me from taking a book I really liked to fixing a story that the book broke for me. It also became a lot shorter. If you read the book I left out things I had originally intended on putting in (stop reading if you don't want spoilers from the book)
> 
> The Halloween day. I was going to make it a party and Tommy show up with a matching costume to Felicity and make Oliver really angry. 
> 
> I got rid of the Laurel calling all the time and causing problems because Felicity isn't the type to put up with that even in a fake relationship. 
> 
> I also cut out having another relationship for Felicity as the second book had. 
> 
> The reasons for these cuts were mostly that this isn't a high school AU and the last two are definitely, to me, high school actions.


	19. Oliver's POV..from hell to heaven in one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here it is, Oliver's POV. The final chapter. 
> 
> It's always hard to say goodbye to a story. it's equally hard knowing that you form bonds with certain readers and you may not talk to them again. That being said, I have enjoyed our time together and hope to see you in the future.

Oliver was waiting for Felicity. He had some work papers spread out in front of him so he looked busy, but he was just waiting for her. He had texted her earlier about having lunch together. After the weekend he needed to see her. He needed to make sure she hadn't rethought them...or their 'plan' which was basically not his at all. He just wanted her. He looks up and sees her enter. He can't help but watch her make her way through the line. Then he sees Palmer walking up to her. 

Oliver isn't the jealous type. Well, he wasn't until Felicity Smoak came back into his life. He KNOWS...or highly suspects Palmer is gay. Still..he wants to go over there and rip his throat out. He sees her smile at him, then he sees it fall just a bit, but he notices. She says something and Palmer does too. Oliver looks down and sees he is crumpling up a report he is certain someone worked very hard on for him. 

When Felicity approaches he stands. He helps her into her seat. He needs to play it cool. "What did Palmer want?" Or he could be an idiot. That works too. Fuck. She explains he got his letter and wants to talk about it. His blood is boiling. Why does he need to talk to her about it. He knows she is seeing Oliver. Oliver catches the last bit. "...meet after work." WHAT? He turns to glare at Palmer who looks away quickly. 

"And you said?" He is hoping she told him she has a boyfriend and she doesn't date other men while in a relationship. He knows Felicity too well, there is no way she said that. Maybe she told me she would go if she could bring her boyfriend. His boss...

"I said yes? I mean I said yes. Why is that wrong?" He tosses his fork down drawing looks from the rest of the room. How can she ask if that is wrong? How could it be right? She is his girlfriend. They are dating. She leans close and whispers loudly (is possible) "I am your FAKE--" There is a bit of something in the emphasis on the word fake. "girlfriend who can do as she pleases. Ray is a a friend who wants to talk about a silly letter."

Oliver feels like he was slapped and then cold water poured on him. He thought maybe after the weekend, after their talk, after that kiss, she could see him as more than..her fake boyfriend. "Fake?" She nods. Well, that answers that question. She still sees him as non option. She speaks to him again. "I'm sorry Oliver...Ray wants to meet and I'd like to talk to him..is there any reason I shouldn't?" Only a million starting with he loves her, he's in love with her and the thought of her going out with another guy, even a gay one upsets him. He doesn't want to be that asshole who gets jealous and wants to control her. 

"Do what you want." This hurts him so much. He knows after work he has a date with a bottle of vodka tonight and a lecture from John tomorrow. He pouts. He can't help it. He's losing her before he even really had a chance. They finish their lunch in silence and part ways. He knows he won't see her tonight. That makes his mood worse. He wonders how he got through the days when she wasn't in his life. John asks him all afternoon what's wrong. He makes up an excuse about work, his parents and Thea. John just looked at him. He could tell John wasn't buying it but he didn't press. John is a good friend like that. 

When Oliver arrives home he finds a note from Thea that she is out. He makes a dinner for himself and checks his email. He has several work emails to return. There is one from his Mom letting him know she is enjoying her vacation with Walter. Great. Mother of the year there. He double checks and finds nothing from Felicity. He really didn't think he would find one. 

He walks into the tv room and turns the tv on. There is a game on. It doesn't hold his attention which is saying a lot because Oliver loves sports. He just happens to love Felicity a lot more. Oliver thinks about just going out finding some willing girl and losing himself in her, but he can't, his heart is holding out some sliver of hope that he is completely overreacting. Even if he did find some willing woman, which has never been an issue, she wouldn't be Felicity. He's passed the point where just anyone will do.

Thea returns home and comes in the room, "I'm home!" He smiles at her. "What's wrong?" He can't tell her the truth so he lies, sort of. "Felicity and I had a fight and I miss her." She smiles brightly then squeals, "My big brother has finally fallen in love!" He doesn't return her excitement. She hugs him again, "It will be okay. Felicity will come to know you, the real you and she will be unable to resist you."

Oliver checks the time. She's probably still with Palmer. He does something stupid. He calls Tommy. "Hey Buddy, what's up?" Oliver smiles. He did miss the asshole. "Is Felicity home yet?" Tommy makes a weird noise. "Is this a trick question how would I know? She's your girlfriend....sorry fake girlfriend." Oliver groans. "She's with Palmer." 

"And"

"She is out with Palmer...need I say more?" 

"Uh yeah. She's out with a gay guy. Lots of women have gay best friends...I'm not following." Oliver sighs. "Are we sure he's gay?" Tommy laughs. "They dated for months and he never made a move...he's gay. Even if he wasn't into her like that he still would have tried." Oliver shrugs even if Tommy can't see it. "True. We men are assholes." 

"We are honest about it though." Oliver laughs. "Want to come over? Shoot pool? Play some video games?" 

"Umm...I would but I have a date." Oliver almost drops his phone. "Oh really? A date?" 

"Yes Asshat a date." 

"Do I know her?" Tommy groans. "Yes..no...maybe?." Oliver waits. He knows Tommy and unless he's changed a lot he will spill. "Her name is Iris. I met years ago when Felicity and Barry were seeing each other. I ran into her a few weeks ago and...we've been dating." Oliver smiles. 

"Way to go Buddy! Why didn't you bring her this weekend?" Tommy shrugs. "Felicity..." Enough said. He gets it. Tommy still had hope and Felicity would assume Sara was there as a friend. He wonders about Iris but he doesn't question Tommy. "If you want Iris and I can come over and you know...hold your hand while you worry." Oliver wishes Tommy was here to see him flip him off. 

"No, go on your date...I'll just..hold on. I have another call." He pulls the phone way. "It's her." Tommy laughs. "Our evil plan worked." Oliver is confused. "What evil plan?" Tommy laughs harder. "I'll call you back Tommy."

 

"Felicity?" He can't keep the worry out of his voice. She tells him her car won't start. He asks why Ray doesn't help her but she wants him. SHE WANTS HIM!! He is off and running down the stairs. If this is Tommy's plan he may kiss the bastard. Platonically of course. He races towards the restaurant. When he pulls in he sees her. She's fine. He can breathe again. He sees Ray but doesn't care. He walks straight up to her to make sure she is fine. 

He is looking her over when she says, "Ray...Thanks for Everything." He quirks his eyebrow. What the fuck is everything. "Everything?" She smiles up at him and damn it's sexy. He sighs and smiles. He can't stop himself. 

He gets her car started. It was the battery and he notices Tommy did leave the lights on. He owes Tommy big for this...and probably owes Ray. He helps her into her car and follows her home, just in case. He is about to get out of his car when he sees her walking over. He unlocks the door and she slides in. 

She turns to him, "Oliver...do you have feelings for me?" Oh shit. Yes! But he can't tell her. The rules. The rule says if one of them develops feelings they end this thing. He doesn't want this to end. He gulps. "I'm scared to answer that." She doesn't understand why he's scared. "Why?" Please Felicity don't make me destroy this, not now. I need more time. 

"The rules." He can tell she is running through the rules in her head. She tells him they can forego the rules while they are in his car. He wants to propose they never leave his car, but he doesn't think she will go for that. He's scared but he needs to do this. He loves her and he loves her enough to let her go if that is what she needs to be happy, 

He swallows."Yes. I have feelings for you." She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "What kind of feelings" Oh crap. No. He can't do this. He isn't prepared for this to end so suddenly. False bravado of letting her go aside, he isn't ready. ..He isn't ready for it to ever end. If the rules don't apply she won't break up with him tonight. She will have to wait. "The rules don't apply and can't be held against me?" 

"Right.." He turns and leans over the center console. She does the same. She is so close. He can smell her shampoo. Oh she smells so good. He needs to talk now. "I want a real relationship with you. I'm in love with you. I have been IN love with you since we were kids." She sighs. Why does she sigh? Because she needs to break up with him? Shit. Tommy isn't a reason for her to stay. He can feel a lifetime of waiting and wanting her. He knows he will never love anyone the way he loves her. 

 

"Oh good." She smiles. Wait, did he hear her right. Did she say good? Like in good, me too or like..good, now I can dump your sorry ass. She continues before he can get too depressed. "I realized tonight I am in a relationship with you and was worried you didn't know." He laughs until he cries. He didn't know? Of course he did. "Yes. I've known. I've just been hiding it from you until you were ready. How'd you figure it out?" 

 

"Ray told me..or led me to the conclusion that I was in a real relationship with my fake boyfriend." He will give Palmer a huge raise. Oliver leans closer. "Since we are breaking the rules. He leans in and kisses her and fuck yeah she kisses him back. They keep kissing and it's not enough. He grabs her waist and without taking his lips from hers pulls her across the console, into his lap. They are making out like high school kids and you know what? That's great because they didn't get to do this back then.

She eventually leaves his car to go into the house. He doesn't try to talk her into going home with him. He likes this going slow idea. He wants this relationship to last a lifetime. He waits until she is safely inside and starts his drive home. He turns up the radio and can't wipe the smile off his face. She is now his girl. Felicity Smoak is finally dating him and knows she is in a relationship with him. She didn't run and she seems happy with it. Fuck yeah!

When he gets home Thea, Tommy and some girl he doesn't recognize are on the couch. Tommy stands. "In case she broke your heart..." He runs a hand through his hand. "I owe you since I was a shit friend...so uh--" Oliver smiles. Sits down in an arm chair. "She knows we are in a relationship and that we have been...good plan by the way! I owe you buddy." Tommy blushes. 

"I'm Oliver...you are Iris, I assume." She nods. "Yeah. Barry and Caitlin told me about you...they didn't lie. It's adorable how you are about her." She grabs her phone. "Tommy told me everything I texted Barry...I need to tell him it's all good. He and Caitlin were worried."

"Tell them Hi...did they get the jobs?" Iris nods while typing. "yeah and I did too! We are all moving here." Tommy smiles at her. Oliver is relieved. He is happy for his friend but selfishly he is glad Tommy has someone that isn't Felicity. He thinks maybe they can go on triple dates. Once he is able to share her time. 

 

His phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. "Girlfriend!" He has always avoided giving any girl that name and he never would have put them in his phone that way. He can't wipe the smile off his face. She says she will change hers and he fist pumps. He looks at the three of them and they are all barely controlling their laughter. 

"What whole thing?" She tells him that Donna and Sin sent the letters. Donna will be getting a huge bouquet of flowers and Sin will be getting something..something big maybe a car when she turns sixteen. They brought Felicity back into his life. He tells her about Tommy and how he was here for him.. She seems pleased. Tommy mumbles. "Damn straight I'd help him hide the body. It's nice to work together for a change." 

 

"Your Mom and sister sent the letters, huh? When I first got mine I thought maybe you sent them just to be rude." The threesome on the sofa are all bug eyed. He waves them off.

"How would that be rude?" She laughs. "It was like 'look what you could have had if you weren't an idiot'." He sighs. "I got so drunk that night reading your letter. Thinking about you loving me and me loving you..." He thinking back to the night and Tommy is nodding. He probably had the same feelings when he got his. Oliver really felt like fate was taunting him that night. 

Then she says the most amazing thing. "I love you, Oliver...I always have." He sucks in a breath. He has waited so long to hear those words, for her to feel that way towards him. His heart is beating erratically and he feels higher than any drug high he has ever experienced. She loves him. He closes his eyes to savor the moment. He hears them murmuring but he doesn't care. "I love you too Felicity. I've been in love with you for so long I don't remember not loving you." 

He hears Thea and Iris say "Awwwww." And he blushes. 

"Boyfriend...I like it. I like that I can legitimately call you that." He laughs at her. "Meh. It works for now." He teases. "For now?" He hears the concern in her voice.   
"Yeah...for now. I think in a couple of years you will change that to husband. I definitely can't wait to call you my wife." He means that, he's never pictured another woman as Mrs Queen or his Mrs Queen he should say. It's always in his mind's eye been her. 

"I wish you were here! I'd kiss you head to toe." That is an offer he cannot pass up. "I can be there in less than five minutes." He's out of the chair and moving for the front door. "I need to concentrate on my driving I'll call you when I get there." He hangs up. He should have said goodbye to Thea, Tommy and Iris. Oh well, they understand. 

Oliver is making a habit of breaking speed limits to get to her. He doesn't care about that just noting it as a fact. He can't believe that earlier tonight the was convinced he'd lost her forever. He was certain of it then she called and now he is headed to see his real-in no way fake- girlfriend. 

Oliver pulls up and dials her number. She doesn't pick up and he understands why. She's too anxious to see him. She doesn't even pretend by climbing into the passenger seat. She walks around to the driver side. He moves his seat back and pushes the steering wheel as far in as it can go. She opens the door and climbs on his lap. 

He shuts the door. "So..head to toe kisses?" She blushes. "I didn't mean that literally...at least not tonight. soon." She kisses him They kiss for a few more minutes before he decides he needs to cool it or this could get embarrassing for him.He pulls back just to stare at her.

"You know we have work tomorrow." He nods. "Yep. But people in love need less sleep..it's science." She laughs. He loves that sound. "You seem different.." He looks into her eyes and smiles. "I'm happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues? Yeah..me too. 
> 
> I am already planning my next Olicity take on a book. It was suggested to me by my Fandom twin (@damnturtle1) She even is going to help with it! Yay! The book is "Beautiful Disaster" by Jamie McGuire. It is an amazing book! I really hope we can do it justice. 
> 
> Okay..time to cry. I hate goodbyes.


End file.
